


Why Can't We Rewrite The Stars?

by AceComets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Development, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Light Bondage Kink, Light daddy kink, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Prostitution, Sexual exploration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 80,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceComets/pseuds/AceComets
Summary: Mon-El Gand has money, looks, power and is still completely unfulfilled with his life. Kara Zor-EL's life went off track when she was younger and despite her best efforts, she hasn't been able to fix it. Working the streets in order to get by, Kara  encounters Mon-El one night and takes a risk but quickly realizes that this is no Pretty Woman situation. With so much keeping them apart, the question is whether or not it is possible for them to rewrite the stars that aligned and bring them together.





	1. Maybe The World Could Be Ours Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very mature work. There are descriptions of sex, mentions of drug use and overall more adult content. It's not my usual light and fluffy work.

Parked in his Aston Martin in a darkened alley, Mon-El Gand watched carefully as a small group of women stood underneath the street lights. They chatted and smoked, breaking only when a car slowed down and approached them. Mon-El knew they were aware he was there, each waiting and hoping that he'd turn the car back on and approach them. Mon-El had built himself a rather stellar reputation with the women who worked off Culver Street. An ironic thing to be proud of when the act of paying a woman off the street for sex seemed so seedy. Of course the risk existed as well that at any moment the National City Police could come and bust everyone. The idea of headlines exposing him as arrested for prostitution would have made him laugh. Then again, Mon-El knew that even if any officer approached him in this moment, he'd quietly slip away after a nice fat bribe.

There was a better way to live life, he was sure of that, he just hadn't been bothered enough to try.

For a few more minutes, Mon-El waited, debating if any of the women working were worth it when a blonde caught his eye. He had seen her a few times and had contemplated taking a chance with her more than a few of those times times. As the time ticked on slowly, the stream of cars picking up and the number of women on the street dwindling, Mon-El turned his headlights on and pulled out sharply from the alley.

The roar of his engine and squeal of his tires caught the attention of the almost vacant street. Slowing only as he appeared near where the blonde was working, Mon-El lowered his window and pointed at her before turning his finger towards himself, beckoning her to him.

Like most of the women working on the street, Kara Zor-El knew of the reputation of the man in the car. He'd been there a few times, off and on, always taking a girl away with him. At first, many of them had been afraid that he was the worst kind of John, a deranged predator of some sort, but the girls he took home had reappeared and said while they really couldn't talk about it, it was one of the better experiences.

Each time she had seen the car, the curiosity of Kara had made her want to be the chosen one but the uncertainty of him made her glad to be passed over. No part of her enjoyed what she had to do, enjoyed selling her body to sweaty men who used her without a second thought or care for who she was. She had no choice though as no matter what, her job at the diner was never enough to cover food and rent. Her boss refused to give her more hours as she had refused multiple times to sleep with him. Her criminal record made it just as hard to better her life as each time she ticked that box, she silently knew she'd be pass over for even an interview. So Kara resigned herself to this life while she could make a living from it. She was young and healthy, and compared to some of the girls on the street, Kara knew she was one of the most beautiful. It felt gross to say or admit that but she knew it was the reason she did well when she worked the streets.

Kara took a deep breath as she approached the driver's side.  The window was cracked just enough for her to see his face, the streetlight illuminating him. It surprised Kara how handsome the man was, far better looking than the average John they got coming down the street. The usual rule was the prettier the car, the uglier the man.

"Rate?" Mon-El asked, his eyes focused ahead of him and not on her.

"$100 an hour, $1500 for the night." She answered, her voice shaky for some reason. As a pro, she had learned which men to avoid and was more than capable of taking care of herself if need be. This man though had her at a disadvantage and put some sort of curious fear inside her. She could run, reject him and go back to waiting for yet another married man who just wanted something fun and quick to appear.

"Get in." He said, clicking the doors open and putting the window back up.

Kara glanced behind her at the other girls. She'd hardly call them friends but the women tended to do their best at looking out for one another. They each nodded encouragingly, hiding their own jealously. Kara knew any one of them would jump at the chance to be whisked off.

Kara walked around and pulled the door open, sliding into the car. Never in her life had she been inside something so nice. From the outside, and from the gossip of the other girls, the mystery man was loaded but something about the sleek interior of this car told Kara he was more than loaded. This seemed like the kind of car that only people with obscene amounts of money drove to show off they had obscene amounts of money.

Before Kara could even get her seat belt on, Mon-El had his foot pressed down to the pedal, speeding down the street and pushing Kara back into the seat. He drove with reckless caution that Kara was scolding herself for slightly enjoying.

"I don't get tied up or blindfolded." Kara said finally, having to convince herself that regardless of the mystique of this man she had to go over her ground rules. It had kept her relatively safe. "I'm not into pretending I am your mommy and I don't play rape at all. You're paying me for sex and that's it."

The smallest of smirks crossed onto Mon-El's lips and it was the only indication at all from him that he had actually heard her. "Anything else?" He finally said, his head turning just the slightest to look at Kara.

"Yeah." She said gripping the door handle, "Slow down."

Mon-El pressed down harder onto the pedal, the engine roaring again and the car going faster. Clearly he wasn't a man that thought or felt rules applied to him. Kara glared at him as her grip tightened around the handle.

"Do you know where the motel is?" She asked, noticing that he wasn't taking as many turns as he should.

"Why would I go to a motel?" He asked, the offense in his voice as he cast a quick look to his companion.

Kara frowned again, this time a little bit of worry creeping into her. The motel was the normal go to spot for the girls that worked that street. The night manager was an absolute leech but he let them go about their business. Men rarely took the girls anywhere else and the general rule was to reject a John who tried. Then again, this man had been around a few times and each time, the girl had come back safely.

"I'm Kara." She finally said after more silence passed between them, the only sound the roaring engine as the man driving continued to push well past the speed limit.

Mon-El glanced towards her again, his lips tight in a thin line. So far she'd talked more and asked far more questions than any of the other girls he had picked up. Usually his strong and silent demeanor was enough to deter them from asking things.

"Mon-El." He finally said, taking a sharp left and completely ignoring the light. 

"Fuck." Kara whispered as her other hand braced against the dash as he turned the car. "You're a terrible driver, do you know that?"

There it was again. The strange confidence she had that didn't make her shrink under his stature. That was...interesting. Mon-El ignored Kara's question as he kept taking them down the streets, away from the rundown part of National City and towards the downtown, with high rise buildings surrounding the streets and illuminating it.

Silence remained between them as Mon-El navigated the streets, finally pulling into the driveway of one of the buildings. Cutting the engine, he had his door open and seat belt off in a series of practiced movements. Kara fumbled with the latch, getting the belt off and reaching for the door. Mon-El had gotten there first and had it open for her. Clearly he never did anything without a purpose.

"This way." He instructed, buttoning the top of his suit jacket. Feeling immensely out of place in her tight fake leather skirt, tank top and heels, Kara glanced cautiously around. This man had no fear or care about what others would think or feel. He had tossed his car key perfectly to a young man who had been waiting and continued on towards the building entrance.

"Mr. Gand." The doorman said, tipping his hat as he held it open for the man. The doorman gave a quick glance towards Kara and smiled. Her head started to swim at the mention of Gand. It was impossible to live in this world without being away of Gand Industries. Responsible for weapons technology and development Gand Industries, and in turn the Gand family, held 1% of the world's wealth to themselves. Suddenly the car and the behavior made perfect sense and willed her to be a little stronger with him. She still had rules, and a tiny part of her dignity left.

Kara hated that she was left trailing after him, trying to keep up as he crossed the lobby of the building with ease, reaching the elevator first and pushing the button. She also had more questions as to why one of the wealthiest and most eligible bachelors in the world had resorted to picking up hookers. The kinky stuff had never been her appetite and if a guy like that was paying girls, she had to think he was into the more taboo parts of sex. Kara had figured out early in her days out on the street that the Johns who wanted to tie girls up and beat them were the ones to avoid at all costs, no matter the price offered.

The elevator dinged and the moment that Kara stepped off she was greeted by a huge living area. The place was pristine and modern, a giant flat screen hanging on a wall, a fully stocked bar off to the side. The car had been nice but this place just topped it.

"Alex!" Mon-El called out as he pulled his suit jacket off, tossing it onto a rack for the moment. He moved with ease again, this time clearly in his element in his home. Kara wrapped her arms around herself, that resolve about being stronger disappearing in intimidation.

From around the corner a woman with short brown hair appeared, raising an eyebrow at Mon-El before looking at Kara.

"I don't do threesomes." Kara said quickly, looking at the women for a second before turning to Mon-El, her expression hard to make her point once more about her rules.

"Alex is a doctor." Mon-El said, fighting off his smile as he rolled his sleeves up. Most of the other girls had remained entirely silent and never once asked questioned or wondered things the way she did.

"I am not into freaky stuff." She said again, this time her voice sharpening with an edge to it.

"It's not like that. I'm Dr. Danvers" Alex said, her voice gentle and instantly reassuring Kara. She couldn't explain why but she trusted the way Alex had said that. 

"I'm just going to check you out." She continued, "I keep telling Mon-El he should stop springing me on you guys." 

"How else do I get my rocks off?" Mon-El shot back, Kara catching the first smile on his lips. "I'm going to my bedroom. Send her through when you're done."

Mon-El gave a wave of his hand as he started across the giant room, disappearing from view.

"Is he going to hurt me?" Kara asked when he was gone, unable to stop herself. She hated to appear weak, especially in her current situation but this was slowly becoming too much for her to take in. Her normal client either parked his car around the corner and made her jerk or blow him or splurged the extra $50 for the motel room. They didn't come from billions and drive her clear across town and bring her to a doctor.

Alex shook her head, her hand reaching out and reassuringly caressing Kara's shoulder. "No, he's not. I promise. I wouldn't be here if he did." That helped Kara relax a little. "Let's go to my office and we can talk."

Kara nodded and followed Alex, not sure why she was surprised that somehow he had his own private doctor's office in his home. Sure enough, just around the corner was a neat little space with an exam table. This was a first for her. Following Alex's indication, Kara sat on the exam table.

"Are you HIV positive or do you have any other known STDs?" Alex asked as she began pulling a tray from one of the cabinets. 

The question caught Kara completely off guard for a moment, causing Alex to glance over her shoulder at her. Kara shook her head.

"Okay good. I'm just going to do a rapid HIV test and some other blood work. Won't hurt too bad."

Alex had brought the tray over, a butterfly needle and tubes ready.

"Is he into saving whores or something?" Kara asked, the words just tumbling out. Try as she might, she couldn't understand the extent Mon-El was going too. It'd be easier for him to just find some girl at a bar instead of driving down to the slum part of town and finding himself a hooker.

"No." Alex said a light smile on her face as she prepped Kara's arm. "I don't mind admitting I am all about trying to save you girls."

The way Alex had emphasized girls caught Kara's attention. She had made it a point to not use whore, to call her something different and slightly more human. There was also something in Alex's eye, something full of understanding and completely free of judgement. Kara really wasn't used to encountering someone like this.

"Is this some weird Jesus street ministry thing then?" She asked, relaxing a bit more.

"Also no." Alex replied, this time laughing, "Little pinch."

Sure enough there was a small pinch and Kara watched as her blood flowed down the small tube into a vial. Alex was just as practiced as Mon-El it seemed. Content with her samples, Alex pulled the needle back out and pressed a cotton swab into the crook of Kara's elbow and looked at her. "He's going to pay you and he's going to have sex with you. Mon-El is not a bad man. You're safe here and anything you don't want to do, you don't have too. I have to go run these but Winn will be in the kitchen so grab something if you can eat." Alex patted Kara's leg.

This was mind blowing. Kara didn't exactly expect anything to surprise her working the streets but this entire ordeal was becoming that. Alex collected the vials and turned towards the door, stopping right after she stepped out and turned to her, "Oh, I was serious about the saving thing. My wife and I run a clinic off 7th and Calvert. Stop by when you need help or you're ready for a change." The small smile from Alex was returned quickly. Kara had heard about stopping by for help by many an outreach working and with the exception of Sister Annie, she hardly believed it. Yet Alex's offer really did feel genuine enough for her to consider it.

Getting up from the exam table, Kara wandered out, following the winding hallways towards the kitchen. A shorter man as standing at the kitchen island in the middle as she appeared. He looked out of place with his bright button down shirt that Kara was pretty sure had something Star Wars related on it.

"Hi! I'm Winn!" He was oddly cheerful but it didn't bother Kara as much as it normally would. "I have potstickers and pizza, which I know is like the weirdest combo ever but Mon-El loves it for some reason."

A smile spread over Kara's lips as she walked over to him, the food smelling so good and her stomach giving a rumble. The only thing she had been eating the last few days was ramen. 

Tentatively, Kara reached out for a potsticker, watching as Winn copied her. By the time she had taken a few bites, Winn was on his second one and once more, that alert and guarded feeling she had been carrying disappeared.

"So Alex is the doctor, does that make you the chef?" Kara asked as she grabbed another potsticker.

"Ah no." Winn replied laughing as he wiped his hands with a napkin, "I'm the best friend slash tech guy."

"So you just hang out with the food while Mon-El goes and picks up whores then?" 

Winn froze for a second, blinking a few times before shaking his head, "Well trial and error has found that working girls tend to be more at ease with this set up then Mon-El being all dark and brooding and just bringing them right back here."

"He more or less did exactly that."

"We kept telling him that he needs to be more social in the car ride, sorry."

Kara let out a laugh, shaking her head in disbelief for a moment. "You realize how crazy all this is right? I mean isn't this better for like high end call girls and stuff? The whole private doctor and food isn't exactly what girls who charge $50 for a blowjob are used too. It just makes me think I'm going to be murdered or sacrificed or something equally weird."

Kara could see something register in Winn's eyes, there was that subtle agreement that this was crazy but clearly any protests fell on deaf ears. She let out a sigh and shook her head. It wasn't his fault this was so bizarre and from the small time she had spent with Mon-El, she could understand the sway of the charisma and wealth combo.

Alex stepped into the kitchen, an envelope in her hand as she shared a look with Winn before glancing to Kara. Whatever unspoken thing they were thinking was to remain a mystery to Kara.

"You're clean and healthy." She said with a smile as she turned her attention towards her, "Stay that way. Come see me if you need anything."

She extended the envelope to Kara. Taking it, she opened it and her eyes went wide. Her fingers flicked through the bills, counting mentally and left in shock. "This is double." She said lifting her head to look at them.

"For the inconvenience." Alex explained

"Or weirdness." Winn countered.

Alex's hand connected with the backside of Winn's head.

"Mon-El is waiting for you in the bedroom." She said as Winn winced, clutching at the back of his head.

Kara looked between the two of them, her hand tightening around the envelope. With a sigh and shake of her head, she stepped away from the counter and started across the room, following where she had seen Mon-El go earlier. This was what she was there for afternoon, not some weird late night snack.

The nervousness returned and calling it butterflies seemed silly but Kara's stomach was doing somersaults as she approached the room. She had done this so many times over the last few years. All the fear about strange men was supposed to have been gone by now. Mon-El was so different from those men though, different in every way and as much as she hated to admit it, her was intriguing to Kara in a way she couldn't define.

At the door, she paused for a moment, almost knocking, but instead just pushed the door open. She had to regain some of the power in this exchange. He held far too much of it now.

The room was near empty. It held a large bed and a chair and not much else. Mon-El sat in the chair, his shirt collar undone and a drink in his hand. Kara locked eyes with him as she stepped in, shutting the door and refusing to break contact first.

"Undress." Mon-El instructed as he lifted his drink.

Kara bent forward, going for her heels.

"Leave those on." He said interrupting her.

Kara straightened back up, raising an eyebrow at him. They all had some kink and his appeared be girls in heels. Her fingers caught the hem of her shirt and lifted it, pulling 'it over her head and dropping it to the ground. Her experience had taught her that bras were a waist of time so her breasts fell from from the shirt. She undid the button of the skirt and let it drop by itself. Kara kept her eyes locked on Mon-El, not letting him get the upper hand in this. After the skirt, her fingers hooked around her thong and pulled the panties down her legs, taking a purposeful step out of them and her skirt. Standing naked, she placed her hands on her hips and waited.

"Lay on the bed." Mon-El said as he set his drink down and stood. Kara obeyed and stepped back, laying down on the bed. The sheet and mattress were unbelievable soft, already a better and more welcome feel than that of the scratchy motel bedding.

Slowly, Mon-El's fingers unbuttoned his shirt, letting Kara catch a peek of his abs before he pulled it from his arms. Swallowing, Kara could feel something stirring inside of her, anticipation almost. That feeling had long been gone.

His fingers undid his belt, pulling it with one swift move from the loops and dropping it. Kara couldn't help herself as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, slowly becoming an eager and active participant in this. Staring down at Kara, Mon-El unzipped his pants, pulling both them and his underwear off at once and leaving him as naked as her. She watched as his hand wrapped around his own semi-erect cock and tugged a few times. It was the right amount of thick, long with a dusty rose head and by far the best looking cock Kara had seen. It was also the first time she could feel herself getting wet willingly.

"I have one rule." Mon-El said, his voice dropping to a husky tone that Kara only thought existed in movies, "I don't kiss on the mouth." Dropping to his knees, his lips found the inside of her knee, pressing a single kiss before moving up, kissing marking each place.

His beard scratched slightly against her thigh but it was strangely pleasurable. Kara couldn't remember the last time she hadn't recoiled internally at being touched. His lips move upward at an painfully slow pace and Kara was wrestling with every ounce of self control she had to not moan or move.

Mon-El's hand ran up on the outside of her thighs before curling under, his hot palm setting her skin ablaze as he pulled Kara's legs open. She could tell how wet she was just from the smallest of his touches, a fire igniting in the small of her stomach as she craved his hot touch.

"Look at me." Mon-El commanded in a strong voice, even with his lips pressed to the most upward part of her thigh.

Pushing herself up on her elbows, Kara swallowed as she looked down to Mon-El's, his own eyes lifted to her through heavy lashes. In one motion, Mon-El moved from the inside of Kara's thigh right to her pussy, his tongue dragging from her tight entrance to her clit in one swift motion.

"Mhmmm." Kara moaned, unable to stop herself as her eyes flickered, fighting to stay on him. It wasn't fair how he managed to control her body like this.

In response, Mon-El buried his face into her sex, his mouth positioned right over her clit, his tongue swirling quickly as he hands found her thighs again, holding her close to him.

Kara's moan echoed again, his hips lifting to meet his mouth. Her body felt on fire, a burning spreading from her lower back all the way down to her toes. Mon-El teased Kara with his tongue, his circles spinning fast against her clit and then slowly to an unbearable pace.

The men she had been with were spectacularly nothing compared to Mon-El right now. Kara had never been one for noises, faking the moans and groans and 'oh yes' for the men who climbed on top of her and fucked her for no more than 15 minutes. Pleasure and sex had been long disconnected for her. Yet with each flick of Mon-El's tongue against her clit, Kara felt herself awaken.

She needed more. She wanted more.

Instead Mon-El pulled away and Kara let out an actual whine. Her eyes locked with his, she embarrassed over the noise and he holding a smirk on his lips. As he stood, Kara could see his full length erect and felt a physical ache from her pussy. Kara's best guess put Mon-El close to eight inches, a prominent vein running along the entire length, right to the cut head. Not once had Kara ever found herself attracted to a man paying her, or even really wanting him, yet with Mon-El, she did. She could feel the hunger ripping through her. She was attracted to him and she really did want him.

Mon-el moved to the bed, laying down on his back. His hand caught Kara's wrist, searing her skin again as he pulled her over to him. Kara, on her knees, turned towards him and was preparing to straddle his waist.

"I'm not done eating you out." Mon-El said in that tone from earlier that had cause Kara to shiver. The idea of Mon-El's tongue back on her body was enough for Kara to quickly move up, her thighs straddling his face. She hovered above him for a second, her fingers wrapped around the headboard to hold her steady. Mon-El's palms grabbed onto her legs again and pulled her down, his tongue slipping just into her opening and eliciting a heavy moan from Kara.

Her body and mind were swimming in a cloud of lust. Mon-El's tongue moved with such easy between her opening and her clit. Time passed so slowly in her state of ectasy, Mon-El never seemingly tiring of his ministrations. 

Kara had her head tilted back, mouth parted as heavy pants rose and fell from her chest, her body acting on it's own as she drove her hips down, meeting each of Mon-El's moves.

Almost out of breath, Kara's head dropped forward, hair cascading over her shoulder. Mon-El's eyes locked with Kara and his tongue quickened suddenly against her clit. A tingle started to build in the lower part of her stomach, a fire that had long been put out suddenly engulfing her body. Everything felt on fire, sending shockwaves through her as she tensed uncontrollably, an orgasm washing over her.

Heavy deep breathes rolled from her chest as Mon-El continued to swipe his tongue, helping her ride out bliss.

Kara could not recall her last orgasm and with just his mouth, Mon-El had done that.

Still shaking, Kara lifted her leg, moving off of his face and needing instantly to lay down from the lightheaded feeling that hit her. Mon-El rolled over, his strong arms holding him up over her as his eyes looked into hers, an unexplained smile on his lips.

Cursing his no kissing rule, the urge to reach up and press their lips together, to feel that perfect mouth raged in Kara. It didn't help the way Mon-El licked his lips or pulled his bottom one between his teeth.

Kara could feel Mon-El's cock against her sex, his hand between them as it guided the head to her folds. She was still slick, making it easy for him to slide his cock against her, almost teasing her again.

She could feel his head find her opening, the slightest amount of pressure there as her breath caught in her throat. She fought to keep her eyes open and locked to Mon-El's as he pushed his hips down and filled Kara with all of him. 

"Ohhhh." She drew out in a softer moan, her legs wrapping around his waist as the fullness filled her, stretching her in a pleasurable pain. His movements were purposefully slow again, his hips coming back to press into her at a steady pace, each time causing a moan and satisfaction  to fill Kara. 

The movements began to pick up pace, his sex hitting hers a little harder each time, their bodies reacting on their own, wanting to keep almost no space. Their bodies were glistening as a light sheen of sweat grew on them, the heat increasing with each thrust from Mon-El. Kara was a willing receiver, wanting him more and more, needing more of him.

His forehead fell forward as he hit his stride. Kara opened her eyes into his, seeing something behind blue orbs that had not been there before. It looked like some silent plead to recuse him. From what she didn't know but her body wanted too. Her hands came to the back of Mon-El's neck, holding his gaze there with her. Their lips parted, moans and groans falling rapidly as Mon-El's thrusts became more pronounced.

Part of Kara knew she had been stupid in just letting him slip inside her unprotected but that uncontrollable hunger for him had left her wanting to feel him and not the thin rubber. She wanted to be filled and satisfied by him.

She got her wish as Mon-El thrust forward, staying fully inside of her as his hips surged forward a few times. Kara felt her core tighten and tingle, just as before and held tighter to him however she could.

Their moans filled the room as euphoria captured them both.

It took a few moments for the high to wear off, Mon-El still inside of Kara, as their breathing slowed. It had been quite a blissful moment.

Mon-El finally pulled out, rolling off of her and to his back, heavy exhales leaving his chest. His own hair was disheveled and heart still racing. He'd never say it out loud or admit to anyone but Kara was definitely his new number one.

Silence filled the room and without looking at her, he could just feel Kara running through her own mental checklist of how to leave. In a preemptive move to stop her, Mike scooted down and lay his head against her stomach. Underneath he could feel Kara tense for moment but then quickly felt her slender fingers running through his hair, nails scratching lightly against his skin. It was the most intimate thing Mon-El had ever felt.

"What did you want to be when you were younger?" He asked, his soft voice filling the room.

Kara had one arm behind her head and the other still playing with Mon-El's hair. This was just another new and unusual experience for her. Typically her Johns were the first out of the room, not wanting to bother was the awkwardness of post coitus. And yet Mon-El surprised her again, embracing something strange and making it completely normal.

"A reporter." Kara finally said, debating if she was going to lie to him. One of her most important rules was to never reveal anything about herself. She'd already broken that by giving Mon-El her real name. She had felt this connection with him that was a little scary but the desire to explore it outweighed the fear.

"Like Katie Couric and Diane Sawyer?" He said with a light laugh that made Kara's own body shake.

"No, like Walter Cronkite and Carl Bernstein." She replied, laughing as well.

"So why didn't you?"

"A series of bad choices." Kara said quickly, her fingers stopping for a moment. That had perfectly summed up her life. Bad choice after bad choice left her desperate and trying to stay afloat. 

"I don't know if that's a valid answer." Mon-El said, his finger coming up to just under Kara's naval and tracing invisible patterns on her, "I've made a series of bad choices myself."

"And what did you want to be when you were younger?"

The question made Mon-El pause for a moment, contemplating how there had never been dreams of being an astronaut or doctor. Part of what he had been searching for in his endless stream of working girls had been this. The ease and strange sense of safety. The pressure gone of being Mon-El Gand. He had tried this before with a few of the girls but they had never really cared to be honest or talk, or even ask him things in return.

"Normal." Mon-El finally said as he shifted, turning his body so he was now facing Kara. There was a sad smile on her face, not one of pity but something that resembled understanding.

"I guess growing up stupid rich does have it's burdens." Kara said, her fingers going back to Mon-El's head. There had been no sarcasm or hidden meaning in her statement, just an honest attempt at reassurance. It stirred a strange emotion within Mon-El.

"Why do you do this?" His eyes finding their way to Kara's once more. She stopped again, casting a look down quickly before going back to his face and shrugging.

"That's not an answer." He pressed.

"Why do you?"

"Because I had a childhood devoid of love and affection and never learned how to function as a human being with healthy relationship." Mon-El said in a matter of fact tone, the bemused smile on his lips. Kara rolled her eyes as a real laugh echoed from her chest. There was a sad truth behind the words but honestly she had not expected him to say it. That was the thing about Mon-El, he seemed to be constantly surprising her.

"Well, I whore myself out because I have a job at a crappy little diner that doesn't give me any hours and I can't get a better one because of a criminal record." Kara shrugged again, hating when she actually thought about what her life was, "I need to eat and pay rent and the best way to make money is selling my body."

"You're not a whore." Mon-El said firmly.

Again, Kara shook her head. She had been so used to using that term. Hell, most of her Johns had called her whore when they fucked her. It was what she knew herself as. And yet, Mon-El kept telling her she wasn't. These people with successful lives were telling her she wasn't a whore and that was just a little too confusing for this night.

"The money you gave me to fuck me says otherwise." Kara said, a sharp edge in her voice as she finally sat up, sliding her legs off the bed after pushing Mon-El off her. 

Getting off the bed, Kara quickly threw her top and skirt back on as Mon-El sat on the bed, slightly dumbfounded at how the moment he had been chasing was ruined so quickly by his own words.

"How do I get home?" She asked, avoiding looking at him.

Mon-El swallowed and shook his head, more at himself but resigned himself to the fuck up and lay back down. "Winn can take you."

Kara said nothing as she pulled the bedroom door open and stepped out. As she shut the door, she leaned against it for a moment and took a deep breath. She didn't need to let herself get any more confused by a rich, handsome man like Mon-El. Kara knew who she was, what her life was and nowhere did she fit into Mon-El's. He'd made her feel good for a few hours and now her life had to go one, a life that he wasn't in.

Stepping down the hallway, burying any shame she may have been holding onto, Kara stepped back into the living and saw Winn sitting on the couch.

"Mon-El said you would take me home." She said, startling him.

Winn took a second to recover but nodded, standing silently. He had learned firsthand that talking to the girls and asking how it went wasn't the most graceful thing. Following Kara to the elevator, all he could do was offer a soft smile and hope she was alright as they headed down towards the garage.

Upstairs, Mon-El had remained on the bed, his face buried in the sheets that smelled of Kara, drifting off to sleep with thoughts of her on his mind.


	2. Funny You're The Broken One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions in this chapter to Kara's past and some situations of dubious consent. There is also mention of drug use. There is nothing graphic but the warning is there for your own safety.

The next morning as Kara walked towards the tiny kitchen in her shared apartment, she felt a soreness between her legs that made her drop a small curse. As hard as she tried to separate her nightly activities, to put her feelings about her life in a neat little box and never touch it, the physical reminders when they appeared were frustrating. She had also been fighting to keep Mon-El off her mind. While he wasn't like her usual Johns, she had to reminder herself constantly that he still paid for her body, still chose to pluck her off the street and exchange money for sex. That was the same as every other man who used and discarded her. His kindness and nice life didn't forgive that.

Reaching the kitchen, Kara gave a nod to her roommate Leslie who sat at the tiny folding table with a bowl of cereal. Grabbing the box of Frosted Flakes from the top of the refrigerator, Kara groaned at how light and empty it was.

"You could have saved some." She said as she moved to grab a spoon and join Leslie.

"Early bird gets the worm." Leslie mumbled through a mouth full of cereal.

As Kara sat, she tossed the envelope last night with half the contents towards Leslie, "Rent for the next two months."

With a raised eyebrow, Leslie opened the envelope and let out a low whistle as she counted the bills. "Did you fuck Bill Gates?" She asked as she pushed the bowl towards the middle for them to share.

Kara glared at her friend. In order to get through what she did, she had made it a point to never discuss her street life. It was easier on her to keep it a secret only she was burdened with. Leslie knew what she did, and of course didn't approve, but unlike most others who made their displeasure and judgement known, Leslie just let out small insults here and there.

"There are other ways to get money." She said, still looking at Kara, who avoided her gaze and took a few spoonful of the soggy cereal to fill her stomach. "I'm just saying you don't have to rely on fucking Daddy Warbucks every night to make rent."

"Yeah well screwing Chet for more hours at the diner isn't much different." She bite back, finally looking to Leslie.

"You've got a college degree dude."

"And a mile long arrest record. No one wants the former drug addicted prostitute working for them."

Kara dropped her spoon into the bowl and pushed back from the table. She didn't need this from Leslie, not after last night with Mon-El and Alex seemingly trying to save her from her prostitution life as well. It was just too much. "I'm gonna be late."

Stalking off back to her room, Kara dressed in her ugly, pale pink waitress uniform that was a little too tight. Chet, the perv of a manager at the diner, insisted the girls wear them since they brought charm to the place. She knew that he made them wear them since he liked how they looked in them. While it frustrated Kara she couldn't pull more hours, she was also glad at times she didn't. Chet exchanged hours for sex and while to Kara it was no different than what she to make money, she didn't have to see her Johns again. That wasn't the case with Chet. His comments and ass grabbing were bad enough without him holding sex over her head.

Dressed and heading out, Kara gave half a way to Leslie. As she hit the street, she folded her arms over her chest and sighed. Over the years, Kara had lost so many people - her parents, her friends, her boyfriend James - that Leslie sticking by her for as long as she had was important. She'd bring a slice of their favorite pie home and apologize later.

Thankfully it was a short walk between her apartment and the diner as the weather in National City that day was chillier than she had expected that her coat wasn't doing much to stop the wind. Stepping into the diner, she quickly spotted the three regulars at their spot at the counter, another girl on the floor and Chet standing by the register.

"I scheduled you today?" Chet said, giving Kara a confused looked before trying to find his schedule.

Kara shrugged her coat off and was hanging it, rolling her eyes and ignoring Chet. Moving to the host stand, she picked up one of the order pads.

A loud slap echoed through the diner as Chet smirked at Kara, his hand still on her ass, "You know I'd schedule you more if you just gave me a piece of this."

Her jaw clenched and her fingers tightened around the pencil, willing herself to not turn and jab it into Chet's eye. Harassment wasn't new to Kara and every single waitress at the place put up with it between Chet and the regulars. Hell, the only reason the place was still in business was because the customers knew management wouldn't care if they copped a feel.

Instead of reacting, Kara stepped away from the stand and went to check on a table. She once more went over the choices that had lead her to this. After losing her parents at 12, Kara had struggled to rectify that with her new life under her cousin Clark's care. At 19, he was hardly ready to be in charge of her and his own struggle between prioritizing his journalistic pursuits and responsibility for Kara often left her feeling more like a burden than a blessing.

High school was a breeze and college was expected of her. It was easy enough as she had truly been on her own for years at that point. Covering the cost of school was another matter and she started to struggle with multiple part time jobs. Her relationship with James had become strained, in part due to his age and his friendship with Clark. When that fell apart, everything started going as well.

It had been at the suggestion of another girl in her class that Kara called up a number advertising high paying work for college girls. At first meeting with the escort agency, Kara had been ready to run. There was something dirty to her about being arm candy for rich men. Of course, she saw the darker side of escorting as well when more than a few of her clients forced themselves onto her. At the time she agreed to work for the agency, the woman had stressed to her that sex would always be consensual and not a part of her fee.

Kara had learned the hard way that just because it was supposed to be consensual didn't mean she really had the ability to say no.

The money wasn't really there either. She didn't get paid till the end of the week most times and even then, she only got 25% of the fee, the rest being cut between a driver and the booker. In the end, for what she was doing, for how she was left feeling, Kara couldn't justify getting more.

Of course, resorting to the street to find work had been far riskier but it gave her more money in her pockets. Once James had found out, he ended their relationship with a few harsh words Kara couldn't help but feel she deserved. From there things snowballed. A few of the girls offered her drugs to keep her energy up when working and that spiraled as well. The arrests happened afterwards. From possession to prostitution, Kara's rap sheet grew and her opportunities shrank. 

And now she was stuck in a run down, crappy diner with a sleazy manager while working the streets just to keep a roof over her head. Long ago though Kara had stopped making excuses for why this was her lot in life. Her choices lead her here and all she could do know was own them and hold whatever pieces of dignity left she could. 

Her shift carried on as most did. A bit slow, full of inappropriate comments and grabbing and a break out back that had Kara contemplating if she should pick up smoking again just to take the edge off.

During her last hour, one of the other waitresses had given her a table that specifically asked for her. That wasn't unusual with this place as some of the more creepy customers had a habit of visiting three or four times a day.

Kara had been prepared for one of them at the table, not Alex Danvers.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked, as she approached the table. It was near the end of her day and Kara's threshold for bullshit was reaching it's capacity.

Alex let out a laugh but nodded, "I am."

Kara's brow came together in confusion for a second before she let out a sigh. "I don't sleep with women, sorry."

Again, Alex laughed and Kara shook her head. As difficult as Mon-El was to figure out, the company he kept was just as confusing. "That's alright. I'm happily married."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Kara said with a sigh. Glancing behind her shoulder to make sure Chet was completely distracted, she turned back to Alex, "Why are you here then?"

"I told you, I'm in the business of saving girls like you from the street."

Alex motioned to the seat opposite her, wanting Kara to sit but the blonde shook her head. 

"I can't. Chet would lose his mind."

The other woman nodded in understanding and folded her hands together, "Well then how about you come by my clinic when you're off. It's literally around the corner."

Kara pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and stared at Alex. She couldn't figure out the doctor's motivations, why she cared so much about a stranger. She wondered if Mon-El had sent her as well, and that just left a funny feeling in her stomach she didn't like. 

"Please?" Alex pleaded, a smile on her lips and hope in her eyes. Kara didn't fully get why that was working on he but she eventually relented, sighing and nodding. 

Pulling out a card from her pocket that she had been clearly wanting to give Kara, Alex slide out of the booth and started towards the door. Halfway there, she paused and turned back to Kara.

"You can do better than this place." She said with an apologetic smile, "Just thought you should know that."

Something about the look on Alex's face and the gentle way she had said that carried Kara through the remainder of her shift. For years now, Kara had painfully guarded, afraid of letting anyone new into her life. Alex was finding a way in and Kara didn't know how or why. She just didn't mind it. 

Her shift ended without fanfare. Chet once more slapped her ass and gave her a pitiful $43 dollars in tips and sent her on her way, reminding her yet again she'd get more if she just slept with him. She knew it was her own choice to risk it on the streets but days like this and run ins with Chet made Kara more sure in her choice to take her livelihood into her own hands.

Outside of the diner, Kara glanced in both directions, her apartment to the left and Alex's clinic to the right. She couldn't understand the draw but she turned to the right and began navigating the sidewalks towards the clinic. She felt anxious heading there, knowing she hadn't been able to afford health insurance and avoided the doctor at all cost. Working the streets she had heard of clinics like Alex's that offered exams and help but Kara had never been able to make the journey.

It took minutes to get to the clinic and Kara hurried inside, escaping the cold and basking in the warmth. The door had an old fashioned little bell that rang as it opened and closed. Footsteps came from down the hall and to the main  entrance.

"Hi you must be Kara." The woman said with a cheery tone.

Kara froze for a second, not recognizing the one at all who approached her with an outstretched hand.

"I'm Sam, Alex's wife. She was hoping you'd come." She explained. Instantly Kara relaxed and shook her hand, a nervous smile on her lips.

"I can take you back." Sam continued, that warm smiling comforting Kara and telling her that she hadn't made a big mistake in coming to the clinic. With a nod of her head, Kara followed her. The walls were lined with pictures of Alex and Sam and other women. Kara also caught sight of a younger looking, clean cut Mon-El that twisted her stomach strangely. Naturally he had always been handsome.

Arriving at a tiny exam room, Sam stepped to the side, leaning against the door frame, "You know I'm a counselor. So if you ever want to stop by someone and just talk about life, I'm happy to do that."

"Oh, uh thanks. I don't, I don't have insurance or anything like that to pay you."

There was a small smile on Sam's lips as she ducked her head quickly. Her hand reached forward, squeezing Kara in one of those comforting motions that she had long forgot. Kara was so used to recoiling from the touches of others that she had forgotten that sometimes simple human contact wasn't always bad.

With another smile, Sam stepped away and allowed Kara to step into the room by herself. Judging from the gown on the table, she quickly figured out what to do and changed, sitting on the edge of the exam table as she waited.

A few minutes later, the knock on the door was accompanied by Alex stepping into the room, smiling as she did. "I thought you might bail on me."

"I thought about it." Kara admitted honestly.

"I'm glad you didn't." Alex took a seat and opened a laptop, clicking and pulling things up that Kara couldn't fully see. "So I wanna start off with a medical history."

"Is this for you or him?" Kara asked, the voice of doubt in her head getting the better of her. Kindness that was genuine was so foreign to Kara she had to question it.

There was that smile of Alex's accompanied by the laugh. It was never aimed at Kara, more about her nature of questioning things. Alex shook her head and looked at Kara, placing a hand on her knee, "I promise you. I won't tell him anything. I'm here for you, and only you."

The way Alex said that as well reminded Kara of something familial, like an older sister looking out for her scared younger sister. That was a feeling Kara had not felt in years. Even Clark, at his best, failed at making Kara feel like they were family and he had her back come what may. With Alex, in a few short exchanges, Kara was clutching to the belief that Alex would in fact have her back.

"Nothing of note." Kara finally said with a shrug, "Always pretty healthy, so were my parents."

Alex nodded and typed away.

"How did you end up working for him?" Kara asked suddenly. For whatever reason, perhaps just seeing the picture on the wall earlier of a younger Mon-El, he had been invading her thoughts. It was curiosity about him, about how he came to be and how Alex came into his life. As Kara had no intentions of ever seeing him again, it wouldn't be too bad to satisfy some of the curiosity.

Turning away from her laptop, Alex let out a sigh and shrug and thought for a moment. "His mom hired me after his ski accident." She said with a laugh, "He was, actually still is, incredibly reckless at time. He jumped from a helicopter onto some Swiss alp and completely wiped out. Broke his entire leg and he just wasn't listening to the doctors so his mom came to my old hospital, said she asked around and found out I was the best and paid me a ridiculous amount of money to be his private doctor."

Money. Kara had suspected as much that most people seemed to come into Mon-El's life through money.

"So you stuck with him? Even now with the whores he picks up?" She pressed. That had really been on her mind since last night. Mon-El had given her what she believed was a real answer but even then, she didn't know if she fully bought it. Alex truly seemed like a good, warm person. Picking up women off the street wasn't exactly a widely accepted behavior.

In turn, Alex rolled her eyes. "Ah, well you've met him."

"Yeah, when he bought for the night."

Silence cast between them with the uncomfortable truth for a few moments, Kara looking away and Alex organizing her own thoughts.

"He didn't have a good childhood." She finally said, causing Kara to lift her head, "It's not an excuse, I don't make those for him. He just doesn't have any examples of what healthy love is. Mon-El is smart and he can charm a charmer but he struggles to connect in that way. Money can get you almost anything and he uses his to get a connection with someone, temporary or not."

"So he just wants to connect with someone. I've heard that one before." Kara said with an eyeroll. 

Alex let out a laugh and nodded her head, "I bet you have. I don't know you that well yet Kara, and I would like too. But I can tell you honestly, I've watched Mon-El struggle for months to connect with someone. He finally did last night, with you."

That left an uncomfortable heat creeping up Kara's spine. She had been ignoring her own thoughts about Mon-El, about why he was under her skin this way. She didn't need thoughts invading her own mind that perhaps he was thinking or feeling the same.

"This isn't a love story." Kara said with a hard edge to her voice, "It's not a fairytale either. I work on the streets to pay my rent and have food. I'm not out here hoping Prince Charming comes to rescue me because that's dangerous and it could get me killed."

Alex held up her hands, knowing she had perhaps cross the line just a bit too early. "I'm sorry." She said sincerely, "I don't think that. I don't want you to think I do. I'm just here to help you, make sure you are healthy and stay that way and whatever else I can do for you. Okay?"

Kara nodded slowly, shutting her eyes and scolding herself for being so harsh. Explaining her work, her life even, to outsiders was so difficult and more often than not she snapped over it.

"Okay. Just lay back, put your legs up and I'll just check you out." Alex instructed softly.

Taking a deep breath in, Kara nodded and listened, trying hard to push her invasive thoughts away.

Forty minutes later, Kara was walking out of the clinic with a clean bill of healthy and a promise to Alex and Sam she would come back for counseling and just check in. It felt different now, a true belief in Kara that Alex and Sam did in fact care about her as a person and that Mon-El was only the reason they met, not the cause of their caring.

The day had been long and while Kara felt exhausted, she knew that the money from last night would not last and with today's tips, she'd need to hit the streets again. Her goal was to save as much as she could to perhaps afford a better place or a car to get her to a better job if she could find one. Living paycheck to paycheck without the street work had been grueling and impossible for Kara.

Thankfully by the time Kara got back to the apartment, Leslie had left for her shift and afforded Kara the chance to change into her skimpy clothes and eat in peace. If she could just find one or two Johns for the night, she could call things early. It was easier for her to come home before Leslie than deal with the the comments the next morning, if she came home at all. Those were the worst nights. Kara had never hooked until the bright morning hours but rather had been picked up a few times by NCPD and stuck in a holding cell until the morning. All things considered, Kara had gotten away with a few slaps on the wrist and probation rather than jail time.

For the next little while, Kara lingered around the apartment. She picked up her old worn company of Romeo and Juliet, loosing herself in the tale for a few hours as she waited for the later hours to hit. When it finally came time, she set out down the block for her usual street.

The second she stepped onto Culver Street, she could feel the eyes of the other girls on her. Kara kept her head down, afraid of making eye contact and opening herself up to questions. While Mon-El had never asked her to keep quiet, Kara could understand why the others didn't share the details. In some sick way, she felt special in some regard.

Getting down to a better lit area, Kara waited, nodding at a few other girls who lingered in their own spot. Cars came at a slow paced, often choosing the girls who worked at the top of the street. Kara figured out early on that the Johns who grabbed the first girl they saw were the ones to avoid. The night seemed to drag as she waited for someone to approach her, if they did at all. There was something about Kara that made her Johns nervous, many believing her to be Vice undercover.

It took nearly an hour on the street before a grey sedan approached car. 

"How much?" The man asked as Kara approached. His face was puffy and even in the car, she could make out his heavy beer gut. Taking a second, she glanced around the inside of the car, looking for the usual red flags and inhaled. He had at least tried to smell nice and from the parking stickers on the windshield, Kara made him out to be some time of employed profession. A safe bet so far.

"$100 an hour, $1500 for the night." She said, resting her forearms against the door, turning on the sultry she had resigned herself to doing. Even though she didn't want this man whatsoever, it helped playing as though she did.

The man let out a low whistle and shook his head. "I ain't gonna last an hour, Sugar. You know that."

Her John had done this before. She had never dealt with him but his confidence in knowing how to haggle the girls down meant he'd come down streets like this before. Kara ran over the list in her head of men to avoid and their descriptions and since this John didn't ring any bells, she continued.

"Fine. $60 for 30 minutes."

"That's not even half off."

"I'm worth it. I promise."

Kara was skilled in this dance, her finger curling under the man's chin. She had done this so many times she knew how to disconnect and turn off from it. She merely went through the motions, the bargaining and convincing the man to give it a shot. He'd drive them around the corner in about five minutes and she'd be forced to go down on him. That would take maybe ten minutes and then she'd be free with $60 bucks in her pocket.

Kara knew she had the man. For some reason she couldn't explain though, she felt him before she heard the car or saw the lights. In a matter of seconds, Mon-El's Aston had pulled up right behind the sedan, barely any space between the back bump and front. The lights flashed several times and the John pushed Kara of his vehicle, rolling up his window and zipping away. 

Pissed was the best way to describe Kara now. Still standing in her spot, Mon-El rolled forward, his window down and eyes cast up at Kara.

"He seemed nice." He said evenly

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kara asked through gritted teeth. This wasn't part of her rules. She didn't see Johns again and they sure as hell weren't supposed to scare her other Johns off.

"Requesting your services again." He replied as though it was the most obvious thing.

"I don't do repeats." Kara said, shooting daggers at Mon-El. Everything about his attitude now was getting to Kara. She had spent the entire day pushing him from her mind and he had the nerve to reappear now, wanting her again.

"I'll double your rate."

"You already did that."

"Fine triple."

"Is this a game to you?" Kara shot back, the anger rising her voice just enough that the girl nearest to her turn her head to look.

"No. It's not." Mon-El's voice had turned stoic and Alex's words came creeping back in, talking about a connection. The look on his face had changed, morphed into something with fire hiding beneath the surface. The passion and drive from last night flickered in his blue eyes. Any other man would have scared Kara but instead she was excited.

She should have sent him off, swore him away and given him a few choice words about his attitude. 

The two kept their eyes locked, a silent heated exchange. Kara once again knew that logically she should run. Instead she broke their gaze and moved around to the other side, sliding into the passenger seat once more.


	3. Those Hardest To Love Always Need It The Most

The car ride back to Mon-El's penthouse was silent again, Kara clutching the safety bar as he once more ignored things like red lights and speed limits. Unlike the night before however, Kara didn't keep her head down. There was a different sort of confidence in her as she kept pace with Mon-El when they arrived. She wasn't a sheepish little girl following after him today.

The silence remained all the way to the top of his building. As the elevator dinged and she stepped off after him, Kara watched as Mon-El took his suit jacket off and tossed it to the same spot as yesterday. Moving towards the kitchen, he loosened the Windsor knot around his neck and rolled his sleeves up just passed his elbows.

Studying him closely as she lingered by the back of the couch, Kara bit at her bottom lip once Mon-El had his sleeves rolled. It was an attractive look on most any man but for some reason it was just unfair how he managed to pull it off better than most any man.

"Would you like a drink?" Mon-El asked, shattering their silence finally as he reached his bar cart.

"Club soda." Kara said quickly.

Pausing after he dropped two cubes into a glass, he lifted his head and raised an eyebrow, a bemused smile on his lips.

"Just club soda?" He questioned, unscrewing the cap of the bottle.

"I don't drink on the job." She answered, leaning back against the couch.

Mon-El returned a few moments later, two glasses and envelope in hand. Kara took the envelope first, glancing at the thick stack of hundred dollar bills before she took the glass from him. Her eyes dropped to the glass that Mon-El held, noticing its contents looked identical. 

"Strictly club soda as well." He said, seemingly reading her mind as he lifted his own glass up to mid-air, waiting for Kara. She rolled her eyes but still met his glass, a clink echoing through the large penthouse. Part of Kara felt more relaxed, more at ease in this place than she had last night. She had more of the control tonight. Last night, he had been the handsome stranger running away with her. Tonight, she was the vixen that drew him back for more.

"Not angry anymore?" Mon-El asked after another drink, picking up on the guard that had lowered with Kara.

"Oh, I'm still pissed." Kara said, the first smirk playing on her own lips, "But since I've gotten about 8 grand out of you in less than 48 hours, I'll fake nice."

Something stirred inside of Mon-El again as he looked at Kara. She had a streak to her that attracted him to her on a level beyond skin deep. Every other woman had been desperate to please him, give into his every whim and treat him like some prince. Kara refused to indulge that.

Finishing off his glass, Mon-El stepped forward, invading any space Kara had in front of her and effectively pinned her between the couch and his body. Setting his glass down somewhere Kara couldn't see, she felt his hand sweep her hair away. His nose brushed near her temple, leaning in, his hand finding it's way to her hip, squeezing as he rested it there.

"Why don't you go get into the shower?" Mon-El said, the suggestion sounding more like a command. His warm breath hit Kara's skin and an uncontrolled gasp escaped from her lips. Despite her confidence in being more in control tonight, her body's physical reaction to Mon-El was beyond her grasp. "Third door on the left."

As he pulled back, Kara took a brief moment to steel herself, to not allow him to see how he had gotten her to her that fast. Tipping the remainder of her own drink back, she placed her glass next to his. Spinning on her heels, she slowly made her way down the hall, swinging her hips unnecessarily just in case he was watching.

It had not been difficult to locate the bathroom but like most things in his place, it was extravagant. There was a stand alone tub, pristine sinks and of course a ridiculously large walk in shower with a clear glass window. Kara felt out of place in the bathroom but quickly shook her self doubt off. She refused to allow her voice of doubt to creep in tonight. For whatever reason, as much as Mon-El was under her skin, she was clearly right back under his.

Undressing quickly, Kara stepped into the shower and glanced at the golden handles on the wall, turning the hot side up 3/4 of the way. Instantly warm water jutted from the large shower head. The pressure was incredible, nothing like her dinky shower/tub combo at home that struggled to get more any sort of pressure.

The moment the water hit her shoulders, Kara let out a moan of sorts, her body relaxing. She couldn't recall the last time a shower had simply felt this good.

Kara lost herself in the heat and water, the tension slipping from her body and into the drain. Time passed by and for a brief moment she had completely forgotten where she was and why. Until she felt him again.

Even with her back to the door and her eyes shut, she had felt his presence again, as though something magnetic inside of her was attracted to a part of him.

Mon-El pulled the glass door open and stepped into the shower behind Kara, the water instantly soaking his body as well.

Fingers found their way to the outsides of Kara's arm, sliding down slowly as he stepped into her. Leaning down, his lips landed on the outside of Kara's shoulder and slowly began to kiss across towards her neck. He could feeling the tensing and instantly relaxation of her body under his touch as well. 

Lips rested at the back of her neck as his hand swept her blonde hair over her shoulder.  His finger traced the outline of the word free that was tattooed under a feather on Kara's neck. The motion made Kara physically shiver.

"Free." He said, his fingers tracing the word again, "What does it mean?"

"It means I'm always free." Kara whispered, her eyes shut as she could feel her will slipping away under the soft touch of Mon-El's finger.

"It suits you." He whispered before his lips connected with the feather. 

Kara let out a groan as her head hung, allowing Mon-El complete control. She didn't understand why her body caved so easily under his influence. A part of her was awoken around him, the part she had long crushed down. It was complicated and messy and after this moment, Kara was sure she'd scold herself but for now, she embraced what he offered.

Mon-El's fingers danced over Kara's shoulder blades, dipping to the valley of her spine and sliding down. Hands on her hips, they slide around as Mon-El stepped forward, Kara's back and ass pressed completely against his front. His lips had continued to pepper small kisses across her shoulders and neck.

As his hands moved around from her back, Kara parted her legs, her hands flat against the wall to give her support.

Mon-El's lip moved upwards on her neck, biting at certain spots while his hand slide forward and down between Kara's legs. His index finger found her clit and rub the smallest circle against it, light pressure making Kara moan. She could feel herself throbbing in need of more touch.

His own desire to touch outweighed the part of him that wanted to tease her and easily he slipped his finger down farther and between her folds, right inside of her.

Kara let out a gasp and instinctively moved her lower body, tightening around the digit he had slipped inside of her. The noise encouraged Mon-El and with ease, he pushed another finger inside. Kara tilted her head back, resting against Mon-El's chest as her mind shut off and she gave into the pleasure. Her body rode against Mon-El's hand, three fingers inside of her and his other hand teasing her clit with alternating fast and slow circles. She could feel his dick pressed to her ass checks as well, his own breathing heavy as his arms held up her weakening body.

So many times she had to fake it, fake enjoyment at fingers inside of her or hands touching her body. She had to give dramatic moans while her mind raced away with thoughts of being anywhere else. Right now though, Kara was lost in the ecstasy of passion. She could feel her stomach tightening and her legs shaking. It felt so damn good.

"Yes, yes, yes." Kara whispered between heavy breaths, riding Mon-El's rapidly moving fingers as her climax came to a head. Her words encouraged Mon-El, both her hands working on her body, fingers curling inside of Kara, his finger rapidly teasing her clit. Feeling her body tense and relax in his arm, accompanied by Kara's own loud moan, left a smile on his lips. It was like a drug the effect of making Kara react to his touch.

The control argument came back to Kara's mind as she came down from her high. She could play the game as well as him, she knew it and so far she had let him be the dominant one. 

Turning in his arms, Kara stared at him for a few moments, wiping the drops of water that dangled on his lips. There was the invisible pull again, the desire to just taste his lips but the single rule he had played on her mind. From the look he was returning though, Kara had to wonder if he was reconsidering it himself.

Leaning in, Kara tenderly places her lips as the base of Mon-El's neck, right near his pulse as her hands ran the length of his broad shoulders. Slowly, she kissed down his chest, copying the way he had peppered kisses and her hands followed after. His eyes remained locked on her as each place her lips hit set his skin ablaze. A steady stream of exhales came from him each time Kara kissed his body, her body sinking lower until she was on her knees.

Kara's hands rested at Mon-El's hips, taking care to leave a trail of kisses from under his navel down. Finally looking up at him through heavy lashes, Kara parted her lips. Her right hand came to wrap around the base of Mon-El's shaft. Sliding her tongue from her mouth, she swirled it around the head of his cock, her hand pumping up and down slowly.

It was his turn to gasp. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed her touch more or the look she gave to him. Painfully slow, in complete control and giving Mon-El a taste of his teasing, Kara slide her mouth over his cock, her tongue licking the underside.

"Fuck." He moaned through heavy breaths, struggling to keep his eyes open. Kara used his moan as encouragement, bringing more of him into her mouth, her free hand moving to his sack, massaging that as she stroked and licked him. 

Biting at his bottom lip, he placed a hand on the back of Kara's head, guiding her up and down on his cock. He had completely ceded to Kara's direction, letting her control him as he had been doing to her.

Skilled, and perhaps desperate to get the deed done as fast as possible, Kara knew how talented she was with her mouth. It was an achievement for her when she could get blowjobs finished in under six minutes. She knew that the flick of her tongue here, a squeeze there and a few seconds of swallowing him deep, she'd have Mon-El coming.

Part of her wanted that. She wanted to see how impressed he was with her, and how grateful for giving him such sweet release but she wanted the control more. Just because he had made her come, she didn't exactly have to return the favor.

Sliding up and down, her tongue swirling all over his cock and the moans eliciting from him growing louder. With a sudden pop, she pulled away from him, lips still parted and looking up at him. There was a devilish smirk as he looked down in disbelief. He had been so close, had felt the fire in his belly reaching a fever pitch and she had denied him. It was bold and daring and it turned Mon-El on even more.

The innocence she tried to play across her face was bullshit.

With firm but still tender hands, Mon-El hooked his hands under Kara's arms and pulled her to her feet. He dropped his hands to her hips. Seeing the fire in his eyes, reading the expression of maddened desire, Kara had been almost prepared. With ease, Mon-El lifted Kara and instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She ached for him and before long, she felt him sliding inside of her with ease. Pressing her against the wall, Kara let out a gasp as she felt him filling her again. Her fingers gripped at the back of neck.

They locked eyes, moans escaping from both of them as Kara moved her lower body up and down, meeting the hard thrusts Mon-El offered. This was something she had never done before but it was far hotter than anything she had experienced before. Between the water, the feeling of Mon-El inside of her, the look in his eyes and the fire in her body, Kara could not longer silence her moans.

They mixed with Mon-El's grunts perfectly.

She was close again. She could feel it. Mon-El's own body tightened with one last forceful thrust, pressing his body to Kara and pinning her hard against the wall. The release flood him, making him feel as though he was floating. From the look on Kara's face, he could tell she felt it too, came with him in perfect timing once more.

With a few slowed pants, Mon-El kept Kara lifted for a moment, letting her regain the own feeling in her body before pulling out and gently setting her back on her feet.

"That was fucking amazing." Mon-El exhaled, wiping the remains of his own sex mixed with Kara from his body.

A red flushed Kara's cheeks as she turned from him, trying to hide it. Those were words she often heard, and often refused to believe. Mon-El was so sincere however and for whatever reason, it got to Kara just then. She knew when she thought of this later she would find excuses for why she blushed.

"I'll give you a moment." Mon-El whispered, his lips by her ear suddenly. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, linger from a moment before pulling away and exiting the shower.

The kiss was confusing. Last night he had made it a point to lay on her stomach and initiate something intimate, as though he was attempting to normalize their exchange or something. This felt so similar to it and it baffled Kara's feelings. All of her rules were seemingly broken around this man that she didn't need to complicate matters worse by analyzing his gentle actions.

Inhaling deeply, Kara attempted to push it from her mind. She stepped more under the shower, letting the water wash away the things her body carried following their passionate exchange. No matter how good it was, how much her body liked it, Kara had to be firm in not letting it happen again. Letting Mon-El become a regular was too dangerous. His charm and seemingly good nature was too much.

Taking her time, Kara lingered around the shower awhile longer. When she finally got out, she saw the robe Mon-El had left for her and debated what to do. The robe implied he wanted her to stick around in comfort. If she came out in her clothes though, she could simply request to go home and attempt to forget about this. Like most of her choices that day, she surprised herself by pulling on the soft, white, plush robe, her fingers tracing of the MG monogrammed onto the robe.

Stepping back into the main room, Kara chuckled when she caught sight of Mon-El in an identical robe. In some other world, this could be something girls dreamed of. The handsome man, the matching robes after mind blowing sex, even the champagne Mon-El was pouring into glasses for them.

Her head was light and dizzy as she let herself get caught up for a moment in such a fantasy. Tomorrow she'd be back to her sad and pathetic life. She'd be back to gross men who couldn't excite her, back to pervs like Chet demanding and deeming her. Kara knew she couldn't risk letting Mon-El in so if this was to be it, what was the harm in enjoying it.

"Thank you." Kara said in a soft voice as she took the flute from him. She met his glass with a smile and took a sip. Whatever bubbly this was, it was sweet and fruity and far better than the cheap champagne she had on occasion.

Mon-El reached out and took Kara's hand in his own, leading her to the couch, surprised and happy she hadn't fought or disagreed. Hope let him pour the champagne but logic told him that she'd likely come out of the bathroom and ask to leave.

As they both took a seat on the couch, they let silence fill the room comfortably as they sipped on their drinks. Mon-El wrestled in his mind about his request, afraid of breaking the beautiful and fragile moment with Kara. His life was a constant haze of struggle, of self doubt and wonder. The woman from the street had been desperate attempts to connect, to fill something inside of him and they had all failed. Except for Kara. She invaded his very soul.

"I have a proposal for you." He finally said, draping his arm over the back of the couch and looking at Kara.

"I told you I don't do threesomes." Kara said, afraid that this fragile fantasy was going to be shattered by him.

A chuckle escaped from his lips and he shook his head, "No, no, it's nothing like that. It doesn't even involve sex this time."

Kara waited, the worry growing again. Men often tried to offer her things, more than a few using words like sugar daddy and kept woman. It was bad enough Kara had to deal with selling her body, the whole idea of struggling what she had left her dignity was too much.

"Gand Industries is holding our annual fundraiser. It's this big event where my mother gives a bunch of money to charity to make it seem like we don't do more damage in this world than good." He explained, dropping his eyes from her. Kara quickly caught the note of anger and shame in his voice, sensing that he was struggling with his family's company. It surprised her that she noticed that or cared at all.

"Anyway," He said clearing his throat and bringing his eyes back to Kara's, "As the VP, I'm expected to be there."

"And you want me to go with you." Kara finished for him with a sigh. Sitting up from the couch, she placed her glass on the table and shook her head. "I'm sorry Mon-El but this isn't some Pretty Woman situation. I told Alex this earlier."

"You're right, you're right." Mon-El said quickly, his hand reaching out to catch Kara's elbow, asking her silently to give him a moment, "Mainly because I have never seen Pretty Woman so I have no idea what that situation was."

That was enough to stop Kara as she turned to him in confusion, a smile on her lips. "How have you never seen Pretty Woman? You are literally living the plot out."

"I was more into war movies and shows as a kid." He explained with a shrug and a smile, happy to have at least slowed Kara for the moment, "Just please, hear me out."

Kara chewed on her lips, seeing the genuine pleasing on his face. She sighed, relenting and nodded for him to continue. No matter what he said, Kara knew she couldn't let herself fall for it or risk it. Whatever she had with Mon-El ended tonight.

"I need to bring a date. I've done the escort agencies and I don't like how they treat the girls." He explained, "You are intelligent, beautiful and you stand up for yourself pretty damn well. One night. One date. You don't have to worry about anything. $20,000."

Kara's eyes went wide at the price tag, shaking her head in disbelief. She had been ready to say no, to kindly explain that this was something she couldn't do anymore because she needed to take care of herself.

$20,000 was life changing money however. It was a ticket out of National City, a chance at a fresh start any other place in the world. It was enough to really make her do a double take.

Kara could see how serious Mon-El was about the offer as well. It was extreme for a single date and a voice in her head told her to question why, to get the truth out of him as to why he needed a date, why he needed her.

"I don't have a dress for that." She dodged, still biting at her lip and avoiding his gaze.

"Not an issue. Eve can take you out tomorrow. She's Winn's girlfriend so besides talking a ridiculous amount, she is harmless." Mon-El countered.

Kara hesitated again, still ignoring the voice that told her to demand the truth. Picking up on it, Mon-El stood, holding his hand out for Kara. Unsure why, and knowing she'd be having a rather stern talk with herself, she took it and stood as well.

"Why don't you stay here tonight and think it over?" He suggested as he led the way down the hall, "There's a room, a very nice bed and I promise there will be an amazing breakfast in the morning. If you say no, I will understand but please, just give it some time before you reject it."

Kara stopped alongside Mon-El outside of the room, the battle still waging in her head. This was the exact type of thing she had spent years telling herself would never happen. Prince Charming didn't exist in the reality of selling her body to men. There was no white knight waiting to rescue her either. This was all a fantasy and make believe and for whatever reason Mon-El was doing this, it would hurt her gravely in the end.

Yet she couldn't just say no. It was the money, not him, as she told herself. $20,000 was the only escape, the only real savior. Mon-El kept staring at Kara, the hope easy to see in his face.

"I'll think about it." Kara finally said, finally looking at Mon-El. He sighed a breath of relief and turned the handle for Kara. 

Mulling it over for a moment, Kara gave in and lifted herself up on her toes, pressing a kiss similar to the one Mon-El had given her earlier to his cheek.

"Goodnight." Kara whispered, slipping into the room.

"Goodnight." Mon-El answered moments later, staring at the shut down.


	4. Run To Me Baby, I Need You Tonight

The following morning, Kara awoke to the sound and smell of sizzling bacon. Her entire body felt as though it was floating on cloud nine thanks to the restful sleep she also got. Unsurprisingly, the mattress was the softest she had ever slept on, far better than what she currently had. Between the silk sheets and silk pajamas, it was also the softest sleep she ever had.

A part of her rationalized that the rest alone was worth the last 48 hours.

Slowly getting out of the bed, Kara took her time stretching, her whole body feeling more relaxed than it had in years. She had tried to really consider things last night, debating if one night and a date was really worth it. There was such a fragile line with Mon-El right now and every instinct in her screamed to run out the door. But something about him was captivating. The debate lasted 15 minutes before she was knocked out thanks to the cloud-like softness of the bed.

Looking at her pile of clothes, Kara contemplated getting dressed but looking at them, they felt so wrong in the daylight. Pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail, she took a deep breath and stepped out of the room. The smell of bacon was calling her as it filled the penthouse. Rounding the corner, Kara could feel her stomach jump at the sight of Mon-El. He was already dressed, the usual white shirt and tie, sleeves rolled once more and he looked so at home in a kitchen.

"Hi." He said in a cheery tone she had never heard from him. He looked up from the stove with a smile on his face. It was difficult to not return such a smile and Kara let out a laugh as she stepped to the kitchen.

"I never would have guessed you as a chef." She said, sliding onto one of the stools of the breakfast.

Raising his head, he let out another smile as he flipped a pancake into the air, gracefully catching it back onto the spatula. "I'm a many of many skills."

"Yeah including lying." Came Winn's voice. Both Kara and Mon-El turned towards the door as he stepped in, his fingers entwined with the blonde woman next to him Kara took to be Eve. "I literally did all of this and asked you to just watch it."

"Claiming Winn's hardwork as your own?" Kara questioned, mock disgust in her voice as she shook her head, "Terrible Mr. Gand, just terrible."

Kara had no idea what had come over her, why she was so relaxed and at ease around him right now. She once again reminded herself that the smart call was to start running out the door. It wasn't sitting in Mon-El's kitchen, flirting and teasing him.

"I flipped that pancake like a professional though." Mon-El defended, playing along as his eyes were only on Kara.

As Winn stepped into the kitchen, he nudged Mon-El out of the way. Eve took the seat next to Kara, her eyes on Winn and a look of pure love on her face as she watched him finish up the breakfast. The way the two acted around one another was the same way that Kara had seen Alex and Sam act. Magnets pulling together, mirroring each other with the slightest of moves that took no thought of effort. It was love. And love was something Kara had not seen in her life for such a long time.

"Oh shoot." Winn said suddenly as he plated a meal in front of Eve. "I'm sorry Kara. This is Eve, Eve this is Kara."

"Oh I figured." Eve said in a sweet voice, glancing to Kara with a smile. "They've talked about you a lot."

"No we haven't." Mon-El said suddenly, his face scrunching as he shook his head, looking to Winn for backup. His friend quickly obliged, pointing to Mon-El and nodding as well.

"They totally have." Eve said in a quiet voice, leaning in to Kara and placing a hand on her forearm. It was the kind of thing a girlfriend did as she dished about gossip. Yet another thing Kara's life sorely lacked. While she loved Leslie more than anyone else, and knew the feeling was mutual, they didn't really do that sort of thing. Most of their girlfriend time was spent bitching about how much they both hated their lives. It certainly wasn't spent talking about boys.

A loud ringing pierced the almost quiet room and Mon-El sighed heavily as he looked at the screen. "It's Japan." He groaned, stepping from the room as he answered the call.

Rolling his eyes, Winn placed food in front of Kara.

"Thank you." She said eagerly, grabbing the knife and fork and diving in. Breakfast, on the days she remembered, was usually a piece of toast or cereal, never anything as full as bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes and fruit. From the corner of her eye, Kara could see Eve and Winn sitting near each other, eating but getting completely lost in one another. 

"So how did you get to know Mon-El, Winn?" Kara asked, feeling a tad guilty for breaking his moment with Eve but knowing her time frame for uninterrupted Mon-El questions was short.

"Oh Mr. Tall and Broody?" He replied with a smile, craning his neck a little to smile at Kara. "I was working at his company in IT. He came to me when some reporters had managed to hack his phone, needed so Winn Schott Jr. Magic and we've been tight ever since."

"What Winn is leaving out is how he didn't take any of Mon-El's usual crap despite having some issues with authority." Eve added. "That's really how they became best friends."

That elicited a laugh from Kara as she looked to Winn, raising an eyebrow.

"Look guys that are pretty like him have typically been really mean to guys like me. So I just stood my ground and asserted myself and Mon-El was impressed." Winn clarified.

"The part he is leaving out is where he told me to bite him." Mon-El said as he reemerged, a smile on his face as he looked to Winn, "Isn't that right buddy?"

"It might be."

Kara let out a laugh as she turned her attention to Mon-El silently asking him for the other half of the story. Taking his seat, Mon-El let out a sigh and shrugged. "I don't know what it was about the short little stormtrooper but he didn't care who I was. So naturally I told him he should be my new best friend. It's worked out so far."

"It's almost like a romantic comedy when you really think about it." Winn said with a nod.

"You're insane." Mon-El said with a laugh, "But a good cook so thank you."

Quickly he dove into his own food and Kara resumed eating as well, going back to watching Winn and Eve interact in silence.

"Did you decide?" Mon-El asked in a low voice, clearly wanting to not be heard.

Kara turned her head, looking at Mon-El and swallowed. The decision had been going back and forth in her head, the want of saying yes and the need to say no at battle.

Buying time with a drink of orange juice, Kara resumed the war, trying to settle on an answer. She could see the concern in Mon-El's face, perhaps even worry.

"I have some rules." Kara finally said, her voice low and matching his.

"Of course you do." He said with a soft smile, "Please let's hear them."

"I only have two." She said, biting at her bottom lip, "First is that this is for one night only. I will go with you to this thing but that's it. There is no oh it's an extra lunch or anything like that. And two is that after this, we can't see each other again."

That caught Mon-El off-guard and his face briefly fell as he looked at Kara. She had been what he was looking for, what he had been craving. Every part of Kara challenged him, made his examine himself and there was no denying the spark between them either. While this event had been a long time coming, Mon-El had never considered asking anyone to accompany him as he couldn't find himself attracted to anyone. And then Kara had came along.

For months Mon-El had seen her on the street, her beauty calling to him. In his head he built up fantasies about who she was and of course, once he finally made the move, she had blown all those fantasies out of the water by being so much better.

"And if I rescind my offer, can I still see you then?" Mon-El asked, already in the pit of his stomach knowing the answer. Kara sighed and her eyes darted away, giving that very answer he had dreaded. It was one night or nothing. "That's why I thought."

"I'm sorry. You're...you're really not a bad guy. And really better than most of the guys who pay me." Kara said quickly, "This just could get very messy and my life can't handle anymore mess."

"You don't have to explain." Mon-El replied with the shake of his head, trying to comfort Kara, "I get it. I do. But then for tonight, it's a yes?" If he truly only had one more night with Kara, he was planning to get the most out of it.

"For tonight, yes." She said, quickly clearing her throat and looking away. Every part of Mon-El wanted to dive in, question and pick Kara's brain, find out what she was struggling with so much in all of this. He could make a very good, educated guesses to the problematic parts but something was beneath the surface and for reasons he couldn't quite figure out, he wanted to know more.

Another phone beeped, once more drawing Mon-El's attention with a sigh. Groaning, yet again, he stood up and grabbed the phone. "Winn, we gotta go."

Turning back to Kara, Mon-El placed a hand on her shoulder that sent fire through her body, "Eve is going to go shopping with you if that's okay. She'll help you find a dress for tonight. I am sure it will look stunning on you no matter what."

The compliment he threw in there at the end, for no reason other than he wanted too, was exactly why Kara needed to end this. His kindness mixed with his hotness and touch of dominance was too much for her. If she spent anymore time with him, she'd find herself falling for him. It sounded nice in fairytales and movies but in real life, it'd leave Kara broken beyond repair when it ended.

"You do know I'm buying myself a dress too right?" Eve said after she had kissed Winn goodbye, holding her hand out.

"I had assumed." Mon-El said with a little laugh as he handed over a black card. Leaning down, he mumbled something in Eve's ear that Kara couldn't make out and then kissed her cheek.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you later." Mon-El said, looking directly at Kara as he reached the door.

That damn charm was going to end up getting Kara in trouble.

Finishing their breakfast, the pair got ready, Eve bringing clothes for Kara to wear that thankfully weren't from last night. The more she talked with the blonde, the more she found herself liking her and could see how see and Winn had found each other. It give her a bit of hope she'd long forgot about that there truly being a perfect partner out there for everyone.

The shopping itself was not nearly as dreadful as Kara had been anticipating either. Eve had selected several dresses in several different colors, trying to find the best color, the best cut and the best shape for Kara. 

"Is this your job?" Kara finally asked as she looked at herself in a stunning blue patterned dress. She had always know she could clean up nicely when she tried but something in Kara stirred, feeling like that princess she used to pretend to be as a child. There was never an occasion for her to wear something as gorgeous as this.

"Oh no." Eve said with a smile as she studied Kara from the back, the current dress being her favorite of them all so far. "I'm Lena Luthor's personal assistant."

Turning her head to look over her shoulder, Kara's jaw dropped slightly. "Like L Corp Lena Luthor?"

"That's the one!" Eve said in that cheery tone of hers. "Okay honestly this dress is to die for on you. I mean the blue and the pattern. It's the winner."

Looking back to the mirror, a smile crossed Kara's face as she looked at the dress on her. It hugged her body in all the right ways and while she had never really considered blue her color, something about this dress really made everything about her pop.

"Do you want help picking a dress?" Kara asked, turning back to Eve. Although she knew relatively nothing about fashion, she wanted to return the favor.

Shaking her head, Eve smiled as she gathered the rejected dress. "Oh no, I've had my eye on a dress for some time. I was waiting for an excuse to get it."

That got a laugh out of Kara as she nodded in understanding. She hadn't had a reason to want or have an eye on a dress but now that she had hers set for the night, the anticipation for the evening was building. Ducking back into the changing room, Kara pulled the dress up, changing back into her clothes.

"So what is this gala going to be like?" Kara asked as she stepped back out.

Eve paused what she was doing, a dreamy gaze on her face as she let out a sigh. "Oh they are amazing. The best food and drink. Fancy dresses and suits. There is dancing too. That's my favorite part. Do you dance?"

A stutter laugh fell from her lips, red flooding her cheeks at the mere thought of dancing. "No, I really don't."

"Oh don't worry. Mon-El is an excellent dancer."

For a moment, Kara wondered if Eve knew who she was, what she did and how she had come into Mon-El's life. Earlier she had said that Mon-El spoke of her, that she had heard so much about Kara but she really did wonder how much of that Eve knew.

"Do you, uh are you, about..." Kara stumbled over her words, unsure how to casually bring up her choice of career.

Eve stopped what she had been doing, turning to look at Kara with a soft expression. Stepping forward, she put her hand on the other woman's elbow, lowering her voice. "I know but there's no need to talk about it if you don't want too. Tonight you're Mon-El's date. Doesn't matter to me about your relationship and it doesn't have to be a big deal if you don't want it too."

There was always such a delicate line Kara had found with her lifestyle and people's comments. Some were overly condescending and some just ignorant. For spending so long dodging and avoiding conversation of her night activity, she found it tough to navigate when a conversation did come up. Yet this didn't require that tactful dance. She didn't overthink her words or worry about what was coming from the other person. Eve was sincere in her words, in meaning that it matter none to her and that she wouldn't make it something if Kara didn't want that.

Maybe it wouldn't be so wrong for one night to pretend that she wasn't the woman on the street but rather a girl who had met a boy and was having the evening of a lifetime. Tomorrow, she could deal with the rest of it and start her life new, perhaps even really find that boy.

With a smile, Kara lifted her hand and covered Eve's, silently thanking her for the reassurance.

"We better get going." Eve said, taking Kara's dress from her. "We still have to get shoes, manicures and pedicures, lunch with Alex and Sam and then get you all ready for tonight. Busy, busy, busy."

The busy had been no joke. From the dresses they had went to find shoes, going through near 100 pairs before Eve dubbed a pair good enough. The manicures and pedicures had been a pleasant and small break and were another part of normal life that Kara had missed. She had taken that time to send Leslie a few texts, assuring her that she was safe and that tomorrow they would talk. As much as the money from tonight would be freedom for her, Kara knew she'd be bringing Leslie with her. She owed her friend that for sticking by her side as long as she had.

Lunch was a nice affair as well, both Alex and Sam happy that Kara had been convinced to join Mon-El as they enjoyed spending time with her as well. It was a strange feeling for Kara to be so accepted and loved, especially when her dirty little secret was so openly known.

After lunch, the afternoon flew by. Mon-El had arranged for a personal hair stylist and makeup artist to come in and help Kara as well. Relinquishing control had been a little tough for Kara, who was so used to doing everything for herself but in the end, her hair was up in an elegant bun and her makeup was sharp but complimentary to her skin tone and eyes. The two women had done a far better job that she could have.

Giving her a moment alone when they had finished, Kara stood for the longest time in front of the mirror, looking at herself. She knew she had looks, hell she had been relying on them to get by but seeing herself done up, she could feel her beauty for once. It was a convoluted situation she was in right now, trading her time for a ridiculous amount of cash but for once but this had been an unexpected but happy surprise.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the small clutch from the bed and headed out to the living room. Mon-El stood near the door, in front of a mirror and fiddling with his bowtie. It took one glance for Kara to recognize that he had gotten a haircut and trimmed his beard. His own beauty couldn't be understated.

"You clean up nice." Kara teased as she stepped over to him. Turning towards her, Mon-El flashed a toothy grin as his eyes took all of her in.

"And you look truly stunning." He said, his eyes slowly looking all over her.

Kara felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she ducked her head. Compliments were nothing new to her. Some were rather crass and some at time were genuine but they truly felt different coming from Mon-El. They affected her in a way they typically didn't.

"I got you this." Mon-El said, lifting a slim black case. He opened it and Kara let out a low gasp. It was a simple silver chain with a diamond pendent. It was nothing to gaudy or flashy but rather simple and stunning. Removing it from the case, Kara instinctively turned, allowing Mon-El to put it on for her. His fingers lingered on the back of her neck, fingers curling over her shoulders as her own fingers felt the smoothness of the diamond.

"Do you like it?" Mon-El asked in a quiet whisper. It was one of those questions that he had asked where the answer clearly mattered to him. In their last few encounters, Kara had seen flashes of it, flashes of the sincerity and depth of his small exposures of himself. It made that thing inside of her stir that she had long been ignoring and pushing away.

"I love it." Kara said, slowly turning to meet Mon-El's eyes, the smile extending to her ears. "It's the nicest thing anyone has ever given me."

For a moment, she could see the blood flooding to Mon-El's cheeks and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She liked having that effect on him. It wasn't about power or position but rather knowing she was something to him, that her words made him feel a certain way similar to how she felt.

"We better get going." Mon-El finally said, pulling his eyes from Kara in what was becoming an increasingly charged moment, "I'm trying to shake that whole rouge party boy who always shows up late thing."

"Ah," Kara said with a quick laugh, "How is that going for you?"

Checking his watch, Mon-El let out a playful wince and grimace, shrugging his shoulders, "Tomorrow's another day right?"

That garnered a laugh from Kara as he pulled the door open for her, stepping directly into the elevator and going straight down in a comfortable silence, little smiles exchanged between them. 

His driver had been prepared and met them at the bottom of the elevator, the car door open and ready. Allowing Kara to slide in first, Mon-El followed and shut the door, relaxing into the spacious back of the limo. 

Kara really was knockout gorgeous in the dress. She was gorgeous anyway but having the dress and hair and makeup all done up just made her look even more incredible. All day she had been in his thoughts, taking over during business meetings and conference calls. Despite his nature and reputation, there was something about Kara that infected him in a good way. She made him feel light, free from the restraints and pressure he constantly faced, wild and uninhibited even. There was so much expected of him, demanded and wanted that he had been losing himself.

Sleeping with prostitutes was not the right answer, he knew that but he found himself drawn to the streets as he trusted them more than the other woman who crossed his life. Yet none of them had felt right. They were distractions for a moment but nothing more. Except for Kara. She was more than a distraction. She was so mesmerizing and perplexing to him. Part of him felt like he knew everything about her and at the same time would never fully know or understand a woman like her.

Tilting his head towards her, the rush came over him again as he studied her face. One night. According to her, that was all they had left. No part of Mon-El was prepared to lose her. Despite how they met, the circumstances and money, he wanted her to stay. There was something deeper connecting them besides their physical one.

But the physical one mattered just as much. Sex was good. It was the one thing in life Mon-El truly enjoyed. Bad sex wasn't a thing he knew nor probably ever would but the sex with Kara had been the best of his life. His body had never responded or reacted to another the way it had with her. At first he had simply thought he met his match skill wise but after last night, he knew it was more than that. It was that connection making it so good.

And that would be gone come sunrise as well.

Lifting his hand, Mon-El placed it just above Kara's knee, a steely look on his face as she turned towards him, questioning. "Is this allowed by your rules?"

His voice was low and husky, the tone from last night that had left Kara a bit breathless. This wasn't supposed to be about sex tonight. It was a date and then a dash with $20,000. Even though she was wrestling with the whole idea of missing him, she had known and accepted that the sex she was certainly going to miss. Last night she had allowed herself to enjoy their passion shamelessly. It had been so long since Kara's body was awake and active she couldn't deny her desires. 

"Yes." She said finally, a strong confidence behind her tone. Her hand dropped to Mon-El's lap, her hand covering the outline of his bulge.

Silently, Mon-El slid his hand up from her knee, inside of her thing and under the hem of her dress. Kara gave no response, physical or otherwise to stop him. Her own hand slowly ran up and down the outline of his cock through his tight pants.

The corners of his lips twitched in a challenging smirk as his hand slid farther up her thigh. His fingers brushed against her panties, feeling the heat and wetness. His own cock had grown hard under the constant stroking of Kara's hand, begging for release.

Not breaking eye contact with him, Kara shifted, pulling his hand away, lifting her hips up off the seat just a bit. She fumbled for a moment before lowering herself to the seat again, leaning forward. Sitting back up, Kara dropped her thong into his lap and smirked.

Letting out a disbelieving chuckle, Mon-El leaned over, his hand grabbing the outside of Kara's thigh that was farthest from him. With complete ease, he pulled her onto his lap, leaving her straddling him. 

They didn't need words to figure out what they both wanted. 

Kara's hands dropped to his waist, quickly undoing the button and pulled his cock out, stroking it a few times as he moaned. Biting at her own lip, she lifted her hips and carefully positioned herself. The tip of Mon-El's cock rubbed against her wetness, searching for the entrance to inside her.

 Grabbing the back of her neck, her jaw slacked as quick pants were escaping from her, Kara lowered herself as Mon-El guided himself into her. One of his hands gripped her thigh and the other wrapped around her back, holding her steady.

This wasn't like their other encounters. Those had been slow, a teasing dance between the two meant to draw the passion and pleasure and pleasure out. This was pure, rough fucking because they wanted it. 

"Yes, yes, yes." Kara moaned at steady intervals, her nails digging into the back of Mon-El's neck each time she felt him push deeper inside of her. Mon-El had buried his face into Kara's neck, his hot moans hitting right at her throat, his hand gripping at her thigh each time he felt her tighten around him.

Moving his hips up rapid, Mon-El let out a gutted moan as he felt himself coming, Kara's walls constricting around him as she too felt the heat rip through her stomach as she achieved her climax.

It was quick, dirty fucking in the back of a limo.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Kara slipped off Mon-El and moved back to sitting next to him. Her body felt on fire as she trembled from the orgasm. That was definitely a new one for her.

Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, Mon-El cleaned himself up as best he could. Pulling out a second one, he turned to Kara with a smile, offering it to her. Blushing, she took the offering and turned slightly, doing her best to clean the slickness of her thighs without making it awkward.

"She blushes." Mon-El said in a low voice, his nose next to her ear and his hand back on her thigh. "It's unfair when you do that. Makes me want you even more."

Pulling her lips between her teeth, a shiver setting over her, Kara needed another second to compose herself. Finally, she turned her head towards Mon-El and grinned.

"Where are my panties?" She asked

"Leave them." He replied with a wink, "Just in case."

She knew the just in case meant they found themselves in a position like that again. That very position had not been in Kara's plans at all. It had escalated so quickly from a simple look.

The car came to a stop and Kara's breath caught for a moment, realizing just how they could have been to getting caught. Mon-El could see the registration on her face and laughed, his thumb running down the length of her cheek.

"Are you ready for the world to meet Ms. Kara Zor-El?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. There was excitement in his voice too however that made Kara wonder if he wanted the world to meet her on his arm. It was easy to suspect this meant something more to Mon-El than just a random street pickup but considering his feelings meant confronting her and the whirlwind of their interesting relationship so far was a little too much to take on.

Kara merely nodded, strangely ready to take on almost anything as long as Mon-El remained by her side.

 


	5. One Night To Be Confused

Even from inside the limo with darkened windows, the flashes of the photographers were bright and the rapid succession they came in made it worse. There was a long press line, shooting and capture snaps of each important person walking in front of them. The Annual Gand Charity Gala was a well known event in National City, and even around the world with the amount of rich, important people coming in just for this event. 

As Kara sat, peering around Mon-El, a wave of nervousness hit her. She had remembered flipping through the tabloids after the event, judging the dresses and people with Leslie and in seconds, she was set to become one of those people. The scrutiny she feared she'd come under was high as the desire to expose the mystery woman in Mon-El's life would be too great for these so called journalists to avoid. Through her college days, Kara had always found the type of writers who went after the lives of the famous, trying to reveal secrets that most people would prefer stay private as individuals with no moral compass. About to fall victim to them, that dislike only intensified now.

"Are you alright?" Mon-El asked with a gentle tone, his hand covering Kara's and genuine concern in his eyes.

Pulled back to the moment, Kara turned to him, losing herself in reassurance for a moment as she looked to him. She nodded meekly, "Yeah, I am. There's just a lot of cameras and people going to be trying to find out who I am and well...you know."

Mon-El did know. He knew that press had some strange obsession with him and everything he did. They were vicious to the people in his life, rude about him on their best days and overall his least favorite type of people. The mere thought of exposing Kara to all that pained him.

"Come on." He said softly, gripping the handle and opening the door. Mon-El stepped out first, quickly buttoning his tux jacket before extending his hand out to Kara. She stepped from the limo, feeling a cool rush of air hit her. Kara had been expecting to be guided by Mon-El down the red carpet, stopping to pose whenever he needed too but instead his fingers slipped between her and he stood to her right, acting as a shield between her and the photographers.

With a squeeze of her hand and a grin, Mon-El began walking down the carpet, ignoring the shouts for him to stop as he head and attention turned towards Kara the whole time.

"Aren't you supposed to be having your picture taken right now?" Kara whispered, her eyes just glancing away from him for a moment.

"Nope." He replied so confidently. Sure, he'd probably hear it from his mother that he had not posed but it was worth it. Keeping Kara comfortable mattered more.

Within seconds, they had crossed the carpet completely and were inside the museum safely. As they stepped in, Kara's eyes went wide. The Gand Museum was a staple of National City as well but it's ultra-exclusive nature meant that very few people had the opportunities to see the wonder and wealth hidden inside.

"So are the rumors true?" Kara asked as she turned her eyes to Mon-El, grinning, "Do you really have the Holy Grail hidden away in here?"

Mon-El laughed, flashing his teeth and ducking his head. In the short time they had spent together, Kara had already figured out that was his true laugh, and that it was not something he did often.

"Don't tell anyone but we don't. That's just a little rumor mother likes to spread to keep up the elusive aura of this place." Shaking his head, he took a deep breath in, glancing around the pristine silver fixtures and marble floors. "In fact, this whole place is so gaudy and unneeded. A waste of money if you ask me."

There was a slight bitterness to Mon-El's tone. He had learned early on from the sharp contact of a palm against his cheek to never disparage the show of Gand wealth. It was ungrateful, or at least that was what his mother had said each time following such a slap. As he glanced around, all he could see was the better ways they could spend the blood money, the better ways to improve the company and the lives of so many people.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked, this time pulling Mon-El back. Her hand came to rest on his arm, squeezing softly to bring him comfort. 

Bringing himself back to Kara, Mon-El nodded, letting go of the resentment he had been building. He had one night left with her and wouldn't ruin it by getting swept up in his internal family struggles.

"Absolutely. Would you care to get a drink Ms. Danvers?" He asked, flashing her that grin she had been starting to adore.

"I certainly would Mr. Gand." She replied with her own smile and nod.

The main floor of the museum had been transformed for the gala. There was a row of tables on the outside near the walls, filled with rare and luxury items. The richest of the rich would give their money in a silent auction and the money raised would be given to whichever charity Rhea Gand had selected that year to benefit. For many years, the money raised went back into charities were the board members were often other important figures, full of connections to people with the money to buy weapons and technologies for Gand Industries.

It was quite the little scheme that worked well until Lena Luthor had assumed control of LexCorp, re-branded it and started supporting actual charities. Rhea had been forced to start truly supporting National City charities after a string of bad press from CatCo Media. Mon-El had secretly quite enjoyed watching his mother get back into a corner and no way out of it.

In the middle were large, round tables covered in fine china and glasses for the dinner portion. There was also a small space cleared away near the front of the stage that Kara wondered about. Overall, the place had transformed into one of the most elegant places Kara had even seen.

Waiters moved effortlessly between the growing crowd, offering up appetizers and drinks with polite smiles. As one passed by, Mon-El took two flutes of champagne, handing one to Kara.

"To a wonderful night." He said lifting the glass.

"To wonderful company." She replied, a glint in her eye as she felt her entire body relax. There was so much in the morning to unpack, to leave behind in regards to Mon-El but for now she could feel herself truly enjoying him and the new, relaxing dynamic between them.

In response, Mon-El's lips twitched, a look in his eye that Kara had not yet seen but instantly liked. Quietly they clinked their glasses and took a sip. With a tip of his head, Kara followed him over to a large table in the very center and pulled out a chair for her.

All around, the guests swelled, filling in the vast space. Soon enough, their table was filled with Sam, Alex, Winn and Eve. Greetings were exchanged along with exclamations about how gorgeous everyone looked and Kara could feel herself truly blushing. The moment felt so out of place in her life but so genuine and natural. She wasn't playing a part around these people anymore, not being cagey about her life and motivations and reasons. They all knew who she was, what she did and seemed to embrace her just as she was.

Suddenly pop music started to play and Alex, Sam, Winn and Eve exchanged looks. 

"It's go time." Winn said with a laugh, his shoulders moving back in forth with the music, his fingers curling at Eve, who playful moved forward as though she were being tugged along with an invisible string. Sam and Alex joined hands and began to dance their way out into the cleared space up front. Kara realized it had been intended to be a dance floor.

Part of her had expected dancing but with something more ballroom and classical. This was just pure pop music flowing through the speakers.

"You look surprised." Mon-El commented with a grin. 

"A little bit." Kara confessed. "At least by the music choice."

"It's my one single contribution." He explained with a turn of hand. "My mother told me I had to start contribution to the foundation planning committee and I opted to take the entertainment. It drives her a bit crazy but I think this type of music is much better than Bach or something."

"So you make it something fun. Does that mean you are a good dancer?"

"Oh not at all. I pick the playlist and leave it at that."

Kara stood up suddenly and Mon-El reacted by standing instantly with her, his own body acting it seemed before his mind questioned why. With a grin, Kara moved around her chair, stepping to the other side of Mon-El, who eyed her a bit suspiciously.

She started to shimmy her shoulders, dipping to the beat of the pop song.

Mon-El let out a chuckle, shaking his head but let Kara pull him forward. "Oh no." He said, not a trace of seriousness in his voice.

"Oh yes." She responded playfully, her own dancing picking up.

The smile reached his eyes as he slowly started to move his own shoulders back and forth with the beat, letting Kara guide him to the dance floor. Moving next to the group, who all looked in shock at Mon-El. He shrugged his shoulders and pointed to Kara, almost explaining that there was no way for him to say no. 

It seemed the presence of Mon-El Gand on the dance floor inspired the rest to join in and soon the small space was packed with people moving and singing along. Kara and Mon-El danced together, their bodies moving in time and perfection sync together, dipping and spinning together with no effort at all. 

After a few songs, the music changed to something slower. As Sam and Alex and Winn and Eve paired off, Kara and Mon-El shared small, shy smiles. Finally, he extended his hand out to her, which she took quickly.

They both looked away, Kara pulling her bottom lip between her teeth when Mon-El's hand came to the small of her back. It felt silly to blush over him touching her as he had done so many times so far but this was far more intimate than the others. Kara rested her hand on his shoulder and let him take the lead.

"It's really great to be here with you." Mon-El said in a small voice, turning his head just a bit to catch sight of Kara. She could feel and see all the meaning behind it in his expression. For everything that Mon-El supposedly was, for how they came to know one another, she could see the man hiding, the man who meant what he was saying and what he also truly meant to say.

She was great. She was great for him and his life and he wanted more of such moments. It was the things he promised not to say just so they could enjoy this night.

Kara didn't hate the way she felt drawn to him either. For all her own struggles, for her own problems and issues and thoughts, she felt strangely equal with him. The trouble was letting herself believe at all that what they were sharing was romantic or right. The confusion swirled in her mind. Her head told her no, told her to put that line back down and run if Mon-El crossed it again. Her heart told her that this was a good man who she had this deep connection worth exploring.

"It's great for me too." Kara finally said, taking a deep breath. She had stopped following and listening to her heart so long ago. It had brought her no good and sent her on this path of misery and sadness. Her heart said to be bold and daring when her world had been destroyed at 12. It hadn't worked well for her. Yet right now, in such a tender moment, she let herself listen to her heart one more time.

The smiles remained on their faces for the rest of their dance and when the song ended, they slowly broke away. Keeping Kara's hand though, Mon-El guided her off the floor and back to their table, grabbing their drinks. As his eyes scanned the room, they stopped on two people who were walking towards him and Kara and he let out a smile as he brought his drink down.

"Just the people I want you to meet." Mon-El whispered into Kara's ear, catching her attention.

Turning to her left, she returned the smile coming from a gorgeous woman.

"Lena." Mon-El greeted, leaning down to press a kiss to each of her cheeks. "Jack." He said to the man, shaking his hand firmly.

"This is Kara Zor-El." He said, a bit of pride in his voice as he turned to Kara, "Kara, this is Lena Luthor and Jack Spheer of L-Corp and Spheerical Industries."

The pair needed no introduction to Kara of course. Lena Luthor had been a prominent figure in National City for some time since taking over the former LexCorp and transforming it into a true force of good. Jack had made his own name in the health care industry. 

"It's so nice to meet you." Kara said as she took Lena's hand. "You're incredibly inspiring for all the good you've done."

"Well isn't that quite a compliment?" Lena said, the smile still on her face. "Is that how you won Mon-El over, kind words?

Mon-El chuckled and shook his head, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "I think I had do a bit of work to win her over first."

"So then how did you meet, mate?" Jack asked, lifting his own drink up to his lips. There was a look in his eye that Mon-El caught, knowing that his friend knew about his night adventures.

"This diner on Culver Street." Kara said, not missing a beat, looking from Jack to Mon-El, "I'm a waitress there. Mon-El came in on that afternoon we had that big rainstorm. He just kept ordering slices of pie. Kept trying to flirt with me too but the whole money and looks things doesn't do it for me."

"So what did it for you?" Mon-El asked, forgetting about Lena and Jack for a moment.

"I've been trying to get my karma right for awhile now. Figured a pity date and a nice night out wouldn't kill me."

"A pity date huh?" He said with a hearty laugh, shaking his head, "How did I get the second date?"

"The sex." Kara said with a wink.

Laughter came from all around as they remembered Jack and Lena standing there. Turning back with embarrassed faces, Mon-El dropped his arm around Kara's back and nodded. 

"Oh I like her, Mon-El." Lena said with a big smile. "She can handle you. Kara, are you busy tomorrow?"

Hesitating, Kara looked to Mon-El, remembering their agreement for one of the few times since they had stepped out of that limo. That agreement seemed less and less likely to stick by the second. Turning her attention back to Lena, Kara gave a shrug. "Nothing at all actually."

"Perfect." Lena said excitedly, "You can come out with us tomorrow on the yacht!"

"Ah taking _Lady Luthor_ back out on the sea?" Mon-El asked, surprised as he had known Lena for years and known how much she hated that boat.

"Oh most certainly not. We're going out on yours."

"Mine?"

"One of the silent auction items is an afternoon out with you on your yacht at the winner's discretion."

"And unless Bruce Wayne shows up in the next two minutes and outbids her, Lena's winning that afternoon out." Jack chimed in with a laugh.

"Well guess it's good to know I have plans tomorrow." Mon-El mumbled, looking at Kara. "You don't need to come if you don't want too."

"I want too." Kara said quickly but in a strong enough voice that told Mon-El she was serious about it.

"It'll be such a fun afternoon. Tell me Kara, do you like kale?" Lena questioned.

Shaking his head at Lena when he did was lucky for Mon-El as from the corner of his eye, he caught sight of his mother entering the room. The last thing he needed was this evening getting ruined so soon, especially by her.

"Lena, Jack, I am so sorry but please excuse Kara and I. I'd like to give her a tour of the museum before others start wandering around." Mon-El said quickly. Lena caught his eye and instantly knew that Rhea was lurking somewhere. Kara truly seemed like a wonderful match for Mon-El and she knew full well that Rhea would never stand for it. 

"I'll call later and set up the details for tomorrow." She replied, taking Jack's arm and leading him one way while Mon-El and Kara went the other.

Dipping out of the main hall, Mon-El relaxed and glanced over his shoulder just once more.

"So who are we avoiding? An ex-girlfriend?" Kara asked, catching on instantly at the sudden change in Mon-El. She had enough experience at dodging people to know that look.

Busted, he looked at Kara and shook his head. "No, worse. My mother."

"Do you want to talk about that?"

"Not so much."

The two chuckled lightly, finally fully realizing how alone they were. The longer that Mon-El looked at Kara, the harder he could feel himself falling for her. His entire existence was slowly becoming wrapped up in a woman who had every reason to leave whenever she wanted.

"Can I show you something amazing?" Mon-El asked seriously, a look of hope on his face.

Kara nodded and allowed him to lead her through the museum. It took a few minutes for them to arrive at a small, secluded and secure room. 

"No one is aware we've got this yet." Mon-El said as he punched a code into the door, the click letting him know he succeeded. Pushing the door open, he stepped aside, letting Kara go ahead of him.

The room was small, all white and on the far wall hung a single painting. Instantly Kara recognized the famed blue and yellow swirls and turned to Mon-El, "Is this..."

"The Starry Night by Vincent Van Gogh." Mon-El answered, awe in his voice as he approached Kara's side, eyes on the paintings. "It was in New York City but when you are as filthy rich as my family, anything is for sale."

"So you bought it." Kara said, looking at Mon-El, seeing something new in his face. He was completely enamored by the painting.

"I've been trying for years. Price was finally right. I didn't want to put it up here. I wanted to donate it somewhere for everyone to enjoy."

"I don't really know much about it but it's gorgeous."

"The true meaning of the painting isn't really known. Van Gogh rarely spoke of it and referred to it as a failure. He painted it when he was at the asylum. Some historians argue it was a symbolic painting about the stars being taken to the afterlife. Van Gogh had abandoned religion when he painted it but his belief remain in the afterlife it seemed. Van Gogh was also very adament that it wasn't a romantic or religious painting. A lot of other painters argued with him that he shouldn't be painting nature as much but he was a master. He captures it unlike any other."

Mon-El had spoken about the painting in such a revered tone. Kara was mesmerized by him more than the actual painting. She was learning new things about him but this was much more. This was truly the real Mon-El, a man who loved art and had passion about something in his life. He wasn't hiding anything when he spoke of art, there was just love and admiration in him.

"People know the tale of Van Gogh, the brilliant painter who went mad but there was so much more. He was constantly striving to improve his medium and style. He preferred painting in series for nature and I think his night series was his most difficult. He changed the view of night with his use of colors. His brushstrokes were bold and daring and unseen before. Modern art wouldn't be what it is now without him."

"You love it." Kara whispered, her eyes glued to Mon-El's expressive face.

Turning to her, Mon-El ducked his eyes and swallowed hard, turning red. "Sorry."

"No, no." Kara reassured him, her hand going to his arm. "I like hearing you speak like that. It's, it's something real about you. It's wonderful. Do you paint?"

Mon-El shut his eyes, taking a deep breath in as he tried to keep himself together. No one knew of his art passion, no one. He had tried once to explain to his parents that he wanted to pursue art over business and they had made it clear he would be disowned. While attending university, he was taking another full course load online for his art degree. It was the only good and pure thing he had ever truly loved in his life. Weapons and money were his parents, not him.

"Not well." Mon-El finally said, acknowledging out loud for the first time.

"I bet it's amazing." 

Something in Kara's voice struck Mon-El. It wasn't just a reassuring confidence builder. She had never seen anything he painted, had no idea he even cared for art until two minutes ago but the way she told him it was good, amazing even, he could hear how much she believed that. No one believed him, not like that. No one saw more than the playboy or money. 

Turning to face Kara, seeing that the belief in him was on her face, Mon-El let go.

His arm came around Kara's body and he quickly swept her up into a powerful kiss, his lips fusing to hers as heat exploded through his body. Kara's arms found their way around Mon-El's neck as she returned the kiss. She had been secretly aching to finally kiss and now it was real. His lips were soft and his beard scratched in a pleasing way. Mon-el deepened the kiss a fervent, urgent need for more.

Kara clung to him, feeling intoxicated beyond all words, her entire world a dizzy mess and Mon-El the only solid things.

His mouth parted hers, so insistent in his desire for her and his tongue in gentle in the dance with hers but so demanding as well, making it clear how much he had wanted this kiss..

It made Kara realize that every kiss before and after this one would never feel right or be right.

He had broken open a guarded heart and invested her in him. 

She had shattered his walls and put herself in his heart.

It didn't matter that somewhere in the museum there was a gala where Mon-El's presence was expected and demanded. He was too busy making out with Kara in front of his favorite painting. He had her pinned against the wall, her arms wrapped around his back. The kisses remained heated, cautionary and passionate. Each one felt new and different, just as exciting if not more than the last.

They were lost entirely in one another and their kisses to care about the rest, agreement be damned.


	6. 24 Hours, I Need More Hours With You

"We should...mhm...really get...oh god...back." Kara struggled to get out as Mon-El's lips endlessly assaulted her neck. He had quickly found her pulse point, discovering that nips at it before peppering it with kisses really got her going.

Her lips were blazing and swollen, in desperate need of more contact while her entire body begged for a reprieve. They had lost track of how long they had been away in this secluded room, simply making out,

"Do we?" Mon-El questioned, his own voice heavy and out of breath. His kisses made their way up Kara's neck, over her jaw, and finally back to her lips. He pressed their mouths together, lips fusing and moving in perfect sync as they had been.

Kara's hand had been at the back of his head and when Mon-El took the chance to bite down upon her bottom lip, her nails dragged down the sides of his neck in response.

Mon-El's hands had been moving from her hips to the small of her back, sometimes up to her face to hold her into rougher, hotter kisses. It had built the electricity up between them.

"Wait, wait." Kara panted, finally pulling back and placing a finger on Mon-El's lips to stop him from dragging her back in. Like he always managed to do, Kara's head was clouded and swimming in desire. Stringing thoughts together right now was proving difficult.

"There's a gala going on, hosted by your family." She tried to reason.

"All the more reason to stay here and make out." Mon-El grinned as he leaned down, trying to capture Kara's lips again. She relented, letting him kiss her through her giddy smile. When the playful kiss started to turn heavy again, Kara pulled back once more.

"I'm just saying," Kara explained, turning her head and holding in a laugh as Mon-El pouted, "That this clearly isn't our neat little arrangement anymore."

That caught Mon-El's attention and his demeanor changed, investing his full focus into Kara. She wrapped her hands around his neck, smiling softly as she looked into his eyes. It didn't matter if that little voice in her head whispered that this was still wrong, it felt far too right now. It had been so long since Kara had kissed a man and enjoyed it. It didn't help that Mon-El had certainly ruined even the thought of ever kissing another man again.

Silence stilled between them, eyes getting lost in another as private thoughts danced around in their minds. There was an ease and comfort to their moment however, a softness that neither sought to break.

Kara's right hand came forward, her finger tracing the sharp line of Mon-El's jaw. His skin was so soft, warm to the touch as well. The simple action had caused the corners of his mouth to tick upwards in a smile.

"I'm not the girl that makes out with the boy in the closet." Kara finally said, a gentleness to her voice. "This doesn't feel like an arranged date anymore either. So, as much as I like this part, I don't want to hideaway here if there is a party going on."

Mon-El's brow narrowed as he studied Kara's face. Making assumptions always got him into trouble but he connected with Kara on a level he had never experienced before. He could hear her words, understand them as well but the longer he looked at her, the more he could grasp what else she was trying to say. For so long her life had been men handing her money for things, keeping her quiet and a secret. Her life was back alleys and motel room. Despite having wealth and means, Mon-El engaged Kara in the same, money swapping hands for services that decent people didn't dare do or talk about.

Things had changed though. That current between that drew them together had become to strong to resist. He had no fear in leaving his soul bare to Kara. From the way she smiled to the way she gently caressed him, he felt a safeness to tell her things, his hopes and dreams and even fears, all the things that he had spent so long keeping locked away.

She didn't want to be the dirty secret anymore, or at least not with him. These galas were always a nightmare for Mon-El. Each one he spent trying to dodge his mother and down as many drinks as possible. This wasn't like the others though, not with Kara. There was no reason to keep her away, not even if he wanted to continue kissing her until he lost consciousness.

"Then we should go to the party." Mon-El finally said, a content little sigh coming from him as his eyes scanned Kara's. "Although we are still avoiding my mother."

Laughing, Kara buried her face in her hands but nodded. A giddy excitement built inside her. It had been her own choice to avoid her feelings and to steer clear of men in even the most casual of settings. There was simply no way to explain to a man what she did for a living and still maintain a relationship. Dating the Johns had always been out of the question as well. But the more she learned about Mon-El, the more she saw passed his rich, rough exterior and into the heart of his painter's soul, the less he felt like a John.

Destiny was such a strange word to Kara, a word she really didn't believe in but something about how she had found Mon-El made her question if it was possible for destiny to be real. With him, she didn't need to try and explain or justify what she felt were her shameful parts. He knew and he moved past it. She knew that should she want to talk about it, he'd listen with open ears and an open heart. She didn't believe in the concept of souls connecting, or even soulmates, but for some reason, the longer she was around Mon-El, the more content and at peace she felt.

Something else about him made Kara aware of how all eyes seemed to be on them as they slipped back into the main hall. There were people lingering all about, some at tables still eating, others getting drinks but wherever they were, eyes were on them. It was the way Mon-El held a room, commanded attention with no effort and for right now, Kara was just along for the ride.

Making their way back to their table, Mon-El pulled Kara's chair for her before taking his own seat. The eyes of their friends came to them, silently waiting and asking where they had been for the last forty minutes. Opting to ignore them, Mon-El picked up a glass from the table and took a drink.

"What's that?" Alex asked, a bounce in her voice as her fingers came to the side of Mon-El's neck, pushing to turn his head for a better view. There were three faint, red lines that clearly came from nails just behind his ear.

"Nothing." He said quickly, a shy smile on his lips as he caught eyes briefly with Kara. The smile was contagious.

|| **WCWRTS** ||

Despite getting busted by their friends and having to fess up to their PG make-out session, the rest of the gala went off perfectly. The two of them only had eyes for one another and for the first time Mon-El could remember, he actually enjoyed himself. His mother made her usual speech, glaring at Mon-El as he sat with an arm around the back of Kara's chair. It would take moving heaven and hell but he was resolved to never letting her cross paths with Kara.

As the party died down, Mon-El escorted Kara back to the car, their hands entwined the hole time and during the entire ride back. Being with Kara was soothing to Mon-El. For years he had been a restless, conflicted and torn man. The whole idea of love was absurd. He enjoyed sex, craved the high from the power of sex but never wanted more. Intimacy was for chumps.

With Kara he found as much of a high holding her hand as he did being inside her. That feeling should have scared him and made him run but Kara kept him tethered down. Nothing was as scary as before, not with her. This whole thing was unknown to him but there was such comfort from Kara to explore what that unknown was like.

Getting back into the penthouse. Mon-El shrugged his jacket from his shoulders, tossing it to the back of the couch before he undid the bow tie. Kara stepped out of her heels, her bare feet padding across the living room towards the hall. Glancing over her shoulder, she stopped as her eyes met Mon-El. There was a content, soft look on his face as he lingered a few paces behind her. It sent a hot jolt through Kara. No one had looked at her like that in so long.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?" Mon-El whispered, slowly walking towards Kara. Turning around, Kara pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she took a few steps backwards towards the bedroom.

Cocking his head a little, a playful grin on his face as he read hers, Mon-El took larger strides, catching Kara quickly. His hands found their way around her waist, entwining at the small of her back.

Kara's arms found their way around his neck, her fingers running up and down at the very back of his head. "I very much would like to stay with you tonight."

Quick smiles were exchanged before their lips found each others again. They were softer than before, gentle and full of timidness. The kisses from the gala had been built up and full of aggression and want. The desire was still there but more than that this was for them. It was like two pieces of a puzzle fitting perfectly together.

Still wrapped up in each other, they slowly stumbled back to the door, Kara fumbling with the handle before they made it inside.

Her hands came from his neck to his shirt, slowly undoing the top button. Kisses became a bit more fervent, Mon-El's hand running down over Kara's ass, cupping a cheek and squeezing hard. That intensity they shared picked up quickly as though they were the spark inside of each other.

Kara felt her knees hit the back of the bed just as Mon-El arm came back to her waist, holding her as he pushed her back, climbing on top of her. Even as their tongues dance, Kara could feel the way their bodies fit perfectly together as well.

Mon-El's fingers found the zipper at the side of Kara's dress and slowly pulled it down. His fingers trailed back up her arms and to the skinny strap, sliding underneath to push it from her shoulder. Every place Mon-El touched on her skin exploded. He left a burning that spread, that made Kara crave more and more. Her own hands had long discarded his shirt and were now work on the button of his pants. She could feel the hardening cock as her hands brushed lightly, teasing him in a way.

Mon-El brought his lips to the nape of Kara's neck, hot kisses mixed with him biting and nipping. It cause Kara's breath to quicken as the heat between her legs began to pool.

She had already had sex with him, gone through the massively confusing battle of why it felt so good with him but this was different. This was Kara's moment of reclaiming. Sex had become this negative in her life, this act that had lost meaning and importance. It was a way to keep a roof over her head as she was used and abandoned by men.

This, right here, with Mon-El was so much more. She knew it would take time to fully sort through their murky beginnings but for now, she was choosing Mon-El. She wanted him as a choice, not a need or means of survival.

As Mon-El slide his pants off, Kara grabbed his face between her hands and and her lips were upon his with a driving, passionate need. The pressure caught Mon-El off guard as he inhaled, becoming intoxicated by her kiss and scent. Kara's hands dropped to his chest, pushing him off her before grabbing him and turning him, putting him on his back.

Leaning back, Kara pushed her dress down to her waist and then off her legs. Mon-El had propped himself up on his elbows, lips swollen and swallow breathing as he looked at Kara.

"Are you okay?" He asked, that tender voice causing a shiver over Kara. He asked it and meant it, another thing she wasn't used too.

"For the first time in a long time, I do feel okay." Kara answered as her hand slide up Mon-El's thigh. Part of her could feel things weighing on her chest, wanting to explain and wanting to say out loud what she wanted. Communication and honesty had not been Kara's strong suit of late. Her hand stopped at the inside of Mon-El's thigh, just inches from his hard dick.

"I want to have sex you." She finally said, relenting as she needed this expression. There was a chance that Mon-El wouldn't understand why this was big for her, what this moment meant but she deserved it. "I haven't wanted sex in a long time. It's this, broken and dirty thing to me. A job I need to perform just so I'm not homeless and have found. Sex is so degrading for me."

Mon-El sat up completely, the concern written all over his furrowed brow. His hand reached out, cupping Kara's arm as he leaned in, all his attention and focus on her and not the heat that had been building between them. "Kara, we don't have too."

She chuckled, lifting her head and reaching out, her hand gentling stroking his cheek. He meant that with as much conviction as Kara felt. "This is the first time in longer than I can remember where I've wanted it. With you. It's not, it's not a job now. It's something I want and, well I guess I just wanted to say that out loud so it could be real. So I could reclaim this part of me I was forced to give away. Is that stupid?"

"Not at all." Mon-El said with no hesitation. He leaned in and captured Kara in a chaste kiss, the kind that gave them both jitters and smiles. "Reclaim it baby."

A wry chuckle came from Kara, this odd shifting in herself. It wouldn't change or be fixed overnight. One good day with Mon-El wasn't going to help heal all the trauma but it was a start. A start in the sense that Kara felt willing and wanted to work on herself. She didn't have to live this life, especially not like this. There was no reason she couldn't be just a girl in a diner who met a boy anymore.

Pushing Mon-El back gently, Kara shifted, coming to straddle Mon-El's waist. She reached her hand behind her, this devilish grin on her lips as she looked down at him. Slowly her hand ran up and down his cock, squeezing a little hard off and on. Mon-El swallowed hard, trying his best to keep his eyes locked on Kara as she did. His hands rested on her hips and with each deliberate stroke, he could feel the blood rush and pump.

Kara enjoyed the control. Almost as much as she knew she'd enjoy him. Lifting her hips up, she moved back a little, positioning herself on top of Mon-El. She let out her own soft moan as his head parted her wet, slick lips. There was no resistance as she lowered herself down onto him, his entire length filling her completely. Kara drove her hips forward, her clit dragging against his body. 

Mon-El's hands gripped tight at Kara's waist as he moaned. Her body reacted to his and he could feel himself be swallowed by the hot, softness of Kara's inner walls. Slowly Kara lifted herself and began to ride Mon-El. Her hands were behind her, gripping onto Mon-El's thigh as she bounced up and down on his cock. The harder she bounced, the more she felt a wave building and ripping through her stomach. 

Sex with Mon-El had been good, great and even the best she had but this was something else. It was everything Kara had been wanting and missing. Her nails dug into his thighs as their moans began to mix. Grunts and swear words mixed in as Kara drove her hips down with purpose. It built and built, threatening to rip both of them apart. Kara let out a long, low moan as she threw her head back, groaning as she felt the orgasm crash through her body, her legs tingling as the feeling washed over her.

The mixture of Kara's actions and the way she looked on top of him coming cause Mon-El to hold tight onto Kara, holding her in place as he lifted his hips just a bit while his own orgasm came, filling Kara up completely.

The sweat from their heated exchange glistened on their skin. Kara brought her head forward, her hands letting go of Mon-El's thighs and let out a deep breath. She opened her eyes to be greeted with Mon-El's, a smile on his face. Lifting his hand, he dragged his finger along Kara's cheek.

There was a shyness coming over her, another unusual feeling. Carefully, Kara lifted herself off Mon-El, a little groan happening as she did, and moved to his side. She tucked one hand under the pillow and brought the other to his cheek. They were a mess, covered in each other's sex but it didn't matter. Kara truly felt so content. This wasn't a job. She didn't need to excuse herself or anything like that. Rolling onto his side, his hand covering Kara's to keep it on his face, Mon-El grinned.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They chuckled softly together. Moving a little closer, Mon-El leaned forward, his head resting on the same pillow as her for a moment before he leaned forward, capturing Kara in another soft kiss.

"I like doing that." He whispered when their lips parted.

"I like you doing that." She whispered back.

The two of them remained like that, covered in each other, holding one another until they drifted off into wondrous sleep.


	7. My Heart's Too Drunk To Drive

As Kara began to stir the next morning, the first thing that she noticed as she woke was how warm she felt. Mon-El had his arm draped over her waist, his nose buried right at the crook of her neck. A steady, tiny stream of air hit her skin with each breath he took. That alone made a smile grow entirely across her lips. That had not happened in a very long time for her.

There was a safety in being with Mon-El, a sort of absolute bliss that washed over Kara and refused to leave. Most mornings she woke up, groaning and annoyed with her lot in life, stuck in a dead end future with no way to find her way out. Perhaps that was still true, that there was still things she needed to work out and navigate through but for now, there was such serenity in her life.

Slowly, Kara turned over in Mon-El's arm, biting down on her lip as she did. As gently as she tried, she knew that her moving had stirred Mon-El from his sleep as well. She saw the corners of his lips twitch upwards.

Her eyes danced over his face, looking at the slope of his nose and the strong cut of his jaw. She had seen him quite enough to know his face but up this close, she could see this slight imperfections and softness that came with his face. His eyes carried years of burdens that Kara felt a jolt of hurt for. Unable to stop herself, her fingers came to his cheek, stroking his skin as her own smile grew.

"Whatcha doing?" Mon-El asked in a sleepy little voice, his eyes still shut but the corners of his mouth lifting in a quick smile.

"Looking at you." Kara said with a giggle, her fingers resting right at his jaw.

Slowly opening one eye, Mon-El caught Kara's eyes for a moment and then laugh. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers and instantly the butterflies took over. She pressed back, her mouth opening partly, getting his to respond. It went from a chaste kiss quickly to a deeper, hotter one. Their tongues playfully pressed against one another, a little battle for dominance breaking out until they both parted for air, giggles flowing in place of kisses.

"Now that's a good morning." Mon-El joked. Kara laughed, burying her face in his shoulder. His arm pulled her closer, cuddling her as silence came between them. It was such a soft moment that Kara felt it belonged in a romance movie. Lately everything with Mon-El felt like a romance movie though.

"Feel like breakfast?" He asked, pulling back and turning slightly so that Kara was positioned against his chest. Her finger ran up and down the valley between his pecks, the smile still over her lips.

"Are you cooking?" She asked in return, lifting her head to look at him.

Mon-El gave a small nod with his head, squeezing Kara. He wasn't a great cook but had picked up one or two things from Winn over time. Breakfast was his absolute favorite time, in large part thanks to how Winn and Alex had turned it into a family affair.

Suddenly Kara sat up, sniffing the air and looking at Mon-El with a questioning look. "Do you have superpowers or something?" She asked as she sniffed once more, confirming that the smell of sizzling bacon was in fact wafting through the air. "Because there is bacon cooking in this place right now."

Laughing, Mon-El sat up and took a deep breath in through his nose, the smell reaching him as well. Ever faithful, Winn had come over to start breakfast.

"My apologies." He said as he climbed off the bed, heading right for his dresser. He pulled out a set of PJ pants and a shirt for both him and Kara. "I never called off family breakfast." Glancing over his shoulder, a shy smile crossed his lips. "I didn't know if you would have wanted to stay last night."

Kara ducked her head, blush hitting her cheeks as the memories of last night. She truly had no regrets for their night together or staying. "What's family breakfast?" She asked, looking at him even though the pink was still in her cheeks.

Walking back to the bed, Mon-El took a seat at the edge, his thumb running over Kara's cheek and making her flush more. "Winn, Eve, Alex and Sam come over. Winn does the cooking, Alex makes the mimosas and then we sit on the couch together in pajamas watching something together."

Kara watched as Mon-El face illmuniated as he spoke of their Saturday routine. She could feel the warmth coming from him and felt so right in her decision to throw her reservations about getting more intimate with him out the window. This man was miles from the man she had encountered that first night.

"Would you care to join us?" He asked hopefully, extending the pj's he pulled for her out. Kara nodded quite happily and quickly put them on. Getting dressed himself, Mon-El waited for Kara to put her hair up before taking her hand and walking out of his bedroom.

As expected, his four friends were in the kitchen, Winn busy at work at the stove making the full spread.

"Oh good morning!" Winn exclaimed, looking from Mon-El to Kara. "Did you two have a fun night?"

Laughing echoed from everyone as Eve playfully tossed her napkin in Winn's direction. Blush hit Kara's cheeks once more as Mon-El kept their fingers locked and pulled her over towards the large breakfast bar.

"Seems great Winn." She said taking a seat and the mimosa offered from Alex.

"Thank you." He said with a nod, flipping a pancake a little more dramatically than he needed too. "I am the breakfast king so it will taste as good as it smells."

Mon-El rolled his eyes as he looked towards Kara. He could see from the smile and light in her eyes that she was as at peace here with all his family as she had become alone with him. It felt strange to have someone who bonded so quickly and easily with the people who mattered to him. A few previous girls had said there hellos but never interacted like this. It was just another thing that made Kara so extraordinary.

"Lena called." Alex said, pulling Mon-El from his own thoughts. "Wanted to remind you that you have to take her out on your big, fancy yacht today."

"The boat isn't even stocked or ready to be taken out." Mon-El groaned, holding his hand out for someone to give him a phone. Instead, Alex gave him a glass with the champagne and orange juice.

"I called already. Everything will be ready to go by 11."

"And I take that to mean you are also coming out on the yacht."

"Oh absolutely."

Laughter rang as they talked among each other, commenting how each had brought something for the boat and it made Mon-El laugh. He hadn't planned on going out on the water today, heck for the first time in months he hadn't planned anything. Rather, he had hoped to spend his day with Kara, doing whatever she wanted if she was choosing to stay.

"Would you like to come?" Mon-El asked, dropping his hand to Kara's thigh and squeezing. The hope was bubbling inside of him for her to want to continue to spend time together and while they had turned a corner last night, he wasn't ready to push Kara into anything. Rather he was taking care of their relationship, moving and progressing at a pace that would keep Kara comfortable.

"I don't have anything yacht appropriate." Kara answered with a little laugh.

"We brought extra." Sam interjected, sharing a quick glance and smile with Alex. 

Kara did want to go, want to spend time with Mon-El and everyone else. She knew she'd need to check in with Leslie soon and if had not been for knowing she was pulling a double today, she would have invited her roommate along. A day out on a yacht was the sort of thing Kara never experienced and much like the gala last night, she was tempted to believe it would be quite fun.

"Then absolutely."

Unable to stop himself as his smile grew, Mon-El leaned forward, pressing a quick lip to Kara's lips. A little chorus of ooh's broke out and he pulled away, this time red infecting his own cheeks. Kara giggled, ducking her head and letting her hair fall forward to hid her own red stained cheeks. The giddiness in both of them was unstoppable.

**|| WCWRTS ||**

Breakfast finished without a hitch, conversation following between all six of them so easy. Despite only knowing them all for a short time, Kara had never felt more welcomed by any group. Even on the streets, she could have a few conversations with the other girls and stayed in some numbers for safety but they were never really welcoming. At work, the rest of the girls had their own issues and struggles and weren't looking to befriend her. Kara had Leslie and that was it. Yet in the span of just a handful of days, she felt she had all of them now. Winn and Eve, Alex and Sam, and especially Mon-El.

The six of them had made it down to the harbor shortly after 11 and getting out of the career, the ocean air brought a calm to Kara. She had always loved the beach and as a young teenager, it had become her safe haven of sorts, an escape when she needed it.

Mon-El took Kara's hand in his own again, as though it was a nature instinct for him at this point and led her down the docks.

"Which one is yours?" She asked as she swung her and Mon-El's hands a little, looking at all the boats docked. More than a few of them had rather cleaver water related puns for names.

"Take a guess." He replied, turning to look at Kara with a grin.

Glancing once more over the marina, Kara chuckled and pointed straight ahead, picking out the largest boat in the harbor. "It's that one."

Following Kara's hand, Mon-El frowned and narrowed his eyes, looking back to her, "Did Winn tell you which one it was beforehand?"

Laughing, she shook her head, squeezing his hand as she did, "No. That's the biggest boat here. You Mr. Gand, are into nice, expensive things."

"Oh am I?"

"Yeah, just look at me."

The easiness of their flirting made them both start laughing. Making jokes like that was something Kara had missed and with Mon-El, they came so easily. There was no pressure anymore, no worry about the right and wrong move, to awkwardness of the illicit aspect and nature of who they were. They hadn't really met in a diner but since Kara had told that story, she was starting to feel more and more like that girl.

Walking down the rest of the dock, they reached the end of the pier where Mon-El's yacht had been anchored in anticipation of their arrival. The thing was massive, consisting of four decks with a hot tub on the second. In a beautiful script was the world Currahee, which she assumed was the yacht's name as it was also written along the port and starboard sides.

"What's _Currahee_ mean?" Kara asked as Mon-El helped her onto the yacht.

"It's the motto for the 506th Infantry Regiment." Mon-El answered, a soft expression on his face. "It means stand alone."

Looking carefully at him, Kara registered this new information. She had never pegged him to be a war buff but it was also how he had chosen a motto that meant stand alone for the name of his boat. It was one of those moments Kara realized that as much as she had been closed off these last few years, it appeared that so was Mon-El.

"Band of Brothers is my favorite series." He explained as the rest of their group joined them on the yacht. "It was either _Currahee_ or Playboy and I thought _Currahee_ might play better in the media."

He offered up that grin but for once, Kara could see behind it. He made jokes to cover up emotions. While she wasn't much of a joker herself, she did repress her feelings in the same way. There was truth to name being something he loved but the joke was a quick way to cover up. It would be a careful dance for both of them, figuring out how to open up and trust each other.

"I love it." Kara said, nodding reassuringly at Mon-El.

"Well hello loves." Came Lena's voice suddenly, pulling both Kara and Mon-El's attention over. Clearly prepared for a day out, Jack followed behind her carrying a large basket, shaking his head at his girlfriend.

"Kara, I am so glad you decided to join us." Lena said, greeting her with a kiss quickly on each cheek before turning to Mon-El and doing the same. "And so kind of you to invite us out for the day."

"You literally won with." Mon-El answered with a chuckle as he gripped hands with Jack. "And decided that we were going out today."

"Semantics." She answered with a shrug, looping her arm through Kara's. "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah, Alex and Sam are at the helm getting ready to take us out. Winn and Eve are somewhere on the bottom."

That caught Kara's attention as she raised her eyebrow, "Are Alex and Sam driving the boat?"

"Steering," Mon-El laughed, working with Jack to untie them from the dock. "But yes. I promise, they are very good or I wouldn't let them."

"Don't worry about that Kara," Lena interjected, tugging her along softly, "Come help me with the champagne because I have so many questions for you."

"Be nice." Mon-El warned.

"Please." Jack added as he slapped his friend's shoulder, watching his girlfriend disappear with Kara.

Putting his hands on his waist, Mon-El shook his head once more, "It'll be a miracle if she doesn't scare Kara off."

"It's a miracle she's here mate." Jack said. Turning, Mon-El nodded a little, the smile coming to his lips just from thinking about Kara. "I've never seen you like this. You don't bring girls around on dates or anything."

It was no secret that Mon-El had a habit of bedding woman and paying for it. Each of his friends had their own reason and theory as to why he preferred it like that but the change in him now was impossible to miss. The tension he constantly carried had vanished, the smiles and laughs coming so free and being around Mon-El now was as though everyone was witnessing the man take his first breaths.

"She special?" Jack asked, a crooked grin on his lips as he already knew the answer.

Shoving his hands into his pockets and walking up the stairs to another deck, the smile grew on Mon-El's face. "Yeah she is." The pair kept climbing up the spiral steps, skipping the second deck and going for the third. As they reached the deck they wanted, Mon-El walked along the side, moving to the front of the and took a seat. The engine had roared to life and the boat was pulling away from the dock, heading out into the blue water.

"You gonna give me more details?" Jack half joked, slinging his arm over the back of the sectional. Two wait staff approached the men, handing each a glass with a generous amount of whiskey. 

With a wry laugh, Mon-El thanked his wait staff first and shrugged, pausing for a moment to think. There was so much about Kara that made her special and so much that he still had to learn about her as well. "She's this warm light." Mon-El finally said, his gaze set out upon the water. "Everything about her just comes and floods me with this warmth. It's hard not to be happy when she's around me. Kara's funny and smart but she's challenging and complicated. She makes me believe that I'm good enough as I am and that it's not about who I am or my family or anything. I finally feel like Mon-El when I'm with her."

He stopped talking, realizing how lost he was getting in his own thoughts and feelings and turned towards Jack again. He hadn't expected his friend to laugh or make fun of him but he did have this odd smile on his face.

"What?" Mon-El pressed.

"Never thought I'd be lucky enough to see my best mate in love." Jack answered, smirking slightly as he raised his glass to Mon-El. Shaking his head but laughing as well, he lifted his glass to the toast, realizing that Jack wasn't entirely wrong.

Below them and on the other end of the yacht, Kara and Lena sat in opposite chairs, a glass of champagne in hand. Lena had a gorgeous smile. Kara was also well away of who Lena was and felt the smallest bit intimated by her. Luthor was a well known name, especially since her brother had been caught embezzling and selling state secrets. It didn't help that it was Clark who had uncovered the story and exposed him.

"Tell me all about you." Lena said as she brought her feet up and tucked them under her. "Where are you from? Where did you go to school? What's your dream job? Just, tell me everything."

Kara laughed, a bit flustered at just how kind and easy Lena was to be around. She seemed to have no problem with openness and had clearly decided the two of them were friends. On her end however, Kara was worried how the revelation of her cousin essentially dooming her own brother to prison would be.

"I, uh, I'm from Midvale. Moved to Metropolis at 12." Kara explained with a shrug. "I ended up moving to National City for university." Stopping, she shook her head, setting the glass down and looking at Lena. "Sorry, this is weird but I just have to get it off my chest. My cousin Clark is the one who exposed your brother Lex and I don't want you to hate me but I totally understand if you do."

Lena laughed suddenly, waving Kara off and stopping her from continuing. "Please, please, I hold no ill will towards you or your cousin. Lex was in the wrong. He might be my big brother and I do still love him but he tarnished LexCorp and our family."

"Wow." Kara let out a breath and relaxed suddenly. "That's, wow."

Smiling, Lena nodded and took a long drink of the champagne. "I'm sure I could bore you with tales of my family and the work I'm doing now with Jack and rebranding LexCorp into L Corp but I would much rather know about you. Mon-El has never been this happy."

Curiosity got the best of Kara as she looked at Lena. Like before, she was sure that if she asked in the right way Mon-El would tell her anything but she wanted to know how others saw him, who he was in their eyes.

"Have you known him long?" She asked.

Lena let out a huff of her and leaned her head back, pondering for a moment. "Since we were children. My father used to do business with his. Grew up at the same parties, same schools, all that. At one point our mothers had tried to broker an engagement between us."

Kara's face fell as she looked at Lena. Everything inside of her screamed at how much a better match Lena was for Mon-El. The social circles they ran in, the wealth and intelligence. She could understand why their parents would want them together.

"What happened?" She asked meekly.

Smiling, Lena brought her eyes back to Kara and waited, tipping her drink back. "I met Jack." The way that Lena said Jack's name told Kara everything. There was a twinkle in Lena's eye as well that was impossible to miss. "Mon-El actually introduced us. Jack is so brilliant and passionate. I think Mon-El knew was he was doing. I never had feelings like that for him, I was dreading the idea of being forced into a loveless marriage with my friend and then Jack. The marriage never stood a chance. Have you ever felt that?" Lena's eyes found Kara's as a smile danced on her lips, "This undeniable pull towards someone? I felt like I was drowning around him but it didn't matter. If I drowned in his brilliance it was worth dying."

Kara pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down as her own mind drifted to Mon-El and his brilliance. He was intoxicating to her. The longer she spent in his presence the harder it became to see straight or think. The way Lena described Jack hit Kara hard as it made the most sense to her only in thinking of Mon-El.

"You have." Lena stated with a nod. "And with him. He's different you know? Lighter and free. I've never seen him like this. Forgive me for wanting to know so much, I'm just as caught up in you as he is."

Kara ducked her head, laughing quickly, "There really isn't much to be caught up in."

"Then tell me more about you so I can be the judge of that."

Sighing, she shook her head again and racked her mind for things to discuss. Her true profession, her dark and muddy past with drugs and prostitution didn't feel like the right topic of conversation right now either. "I was a journalism major at NCU." She finally said, nodding as she found a safe topic. "My cousin raised me and he was a reporter so I caught the bug."

"You're a reporter?" Lena asked, her curiosity clearly piqued as she set her drink down, sitting up a little straight. Kara nodded in confirmation. "That's incredible. I just bought this media empire, CatCo."

"Wait you bought CatCo?" Kara asked in disbelief, "I didn't even know it was for sale."

"Anything and everything is for sale when you're this rich darling." Lena joked, waving her hand and gesturing to the yacht they were currently on. "If you're a reporter, you should come work for me at Catco."

The offer sent shivers down Kara's spine and she quickly started shaking her head. "Oh no, Lena please that's too generous."

"Well come on, where have you worked before?"

Kara hesitated again, looking nervously at Lena. She never really got the chance to be a reporter. Student loans had piled up and no one was hiring after graduation. She had fallen into the streets young and with that came the drugs. It was one thing after the next and while reporting was once the dream, it had been impossible to attain.

"Well no where." She said slowly, looking away from Lena in shame. "I never found a job."

"Perfect." Lena answered, catching Kara off guard, "What better place to get your start than at a renowned place like CatCo. I should warn you, I rarely take no for an answer."

Kara's mind raged in battle. This was the break she had been waiting for all along, the single chance she had needed. Last night she had turned a personal corner and this held the chance to keep the progress going. Part of her truly wanted to earn the job, prove she was the best woman for the job because of who she was and not just because of who she knew. And then there was her past, the arrests that would come out on any background check, the true story of how she met Mon-El and not the lie she had spun last night. How could she work for Lena with that hanging over her head.

"I didn't meet Mon-El at the diner." Kara blurted out suddenly, looking quickly at Lena then away. "I work the streets and he picked up. That's how we met. I'm not a liar and I'm not proud of it but that's the truth. I'm not some special friend of Mon-El who is looking for handouts or favors."

Getting up from her seat, Lean moved to sit next to Kara, covering her hand with her own and her brow knit tight. "Oh Kara, I know. I mean, I know Mon-El and his...whatever we call it. I thought it was lovely of you to tell me that story last night instead."

Lifting her head, Kara looked at Lena for a second and then shook her head, laughing in disbelief at herself. His friends really did know him.

"I want you at CatCo because I like you." Lena said in a matter of fact tone. "I think you're wonderful and will be a great addition to our reporting staff. It's not a handout or a favor. It's a business decision. Now, is that something you are interested in with me knowing fully the truth about you and Mon-El and not factoring that in at all?"

There was a warmth radiating and bubbling in Kara that she couldn't believe. Hope was really returning to her. Hope in the future, herself, Mon-El, all of it. She had been so afraid that she was making a massive mistake with him but so far, everything had been going so right. The more she opened herself up, the more she was given in return.

"Yes." She finally said with a laugh, "Absolutely. I would love to work at Catco."

"Wonderful." Lena replied. She picked up the two glasses and handed Kara's her, lifting it in the air. "To CatCo!"

|| **WCWRTS** ||

 _Currahee_ sat out on the water for hours. It had been an absolutely perfect day with the weather. Throughout the entire afternoon they had gorged themselves on fine foods, enjoyed a few drinks and spent time in the water. Laughter had been shared, jokes and discussions and not once had Kara felt like the outsider among them. As twilight filled the sky, Kara found herself at the bow of the yacht alone. There was a nice, evening breeze flowing and the drinks from earlier had put her into a pleasurable buzzed state.

None of this felt real to her. Meeting Mon-El was beginning to seem more like destiny than just luck or chance. For so long she longed for a family, for people to care for her and be invested. Clark had done his best, at least she told herself that to stop the resentment building, but she knew that he had put more emphasis upon himself and his career than her. She didn't blame him for the way she turned out, she didn't really blame James either. Every choice Kara had made was her own and she knew it. The choices she had been making lately went against all her instincts for self preservation and survival but all of them had turned her life around for the better.

A pair of warm hands slide around her waist from behind and instantly Kara relaxed into Mon-El's embrace, her hands covering his own.

"We should be back within the hour." He whispered into her ear before planting a kiss on her cheek. Having her here today had been everything to Mon-El. There had been a time he had been incapable of imagining having anyone to share days like this with and now he refused to entertain the idea he could ever spend a day like this with anyone other than Kara.

"Did you enjoy today?" Mon-El asked, this time his lips moving to Kara's neck. 

Biting at her lip to stop herself from letting a small moan slip, she nodded and waited for him to stop kissing her. That had been a mistake as he took her silence as permission to kiss down to her shoulder.

"Would you like to stay with me again tonight?" He asked as he finally stopped his kisses and rested his chin on her shoulder instead.

"I would." Kara said in a sure voice, one of her hands coming up to tangle itself in Mon-El's hair.

The two stood like that in silence, watching the gentle break of the waves in the orange light. A thought came to Kara's mind that made her chuckle.

"What?" He questioned

"It's like our own Titanic moment." She answered, her hand dropping from his hair to his cheek.

"We could make it better." Mon-El said.

"How?"

Kara wasn't sure why she even asked. Mon-El resumed kissing her neck and shoulder as his hand suddenly slipped from resting on Kara's stomach into her swimsuit bottom. Sliding his finger down to her clit, Kara let out a moan and felt herself grow wet quickly.

"You like that." Mon-El mumbled against Kara's ear before his teeth took the lobe between them and bit down. There was no denying she liked it as her body reacted instantly.

His finger slide up and down, moving between her clit and her folds, teasing her and working her up. Kara's legs tensed each time he pressed against her clit and could feel his grip around her grow tighter.

Mon-El's finger began to rub small, quick circles over Kara's clit, bringing her to the edge quickly. Her body tingled, tensing and relaxing as she felt the fire in her belly build. His finger didn't remain long enough for her liking but instead slipped down and into her.

"Ah." Kara moaned, dropping her hands to the railing and gripping tight. She constricted around him as a sole finger pumped in and out of her, slowly at first. 

"You really like that." He teased, his breath warm against her skin. She could feel the hard bulge in his shorts press against her. Kara brought one hand behind her, rubbing Mon-El's hard on, trying to give some payback.

"Should I fuck you right here?" Mon-El asked in a low voice, biting against her neck as his finger kept steadily working in and out of her.

"Yes." Kara whispered, her breathing a little ragged.

"Say it." Mon-El commanded, pushing his finger into Kara a little harder. The demand had turned Kara on, surprising even herself. Sex between them was no longer a nice little business deal but rather an expression of their desires and wants. This dominant Mon-El made a submissive Kara emerge as she knew she would be safe and protected with him.

"Please, fuck me." Kara begged, turning her head just enough for Mon-El to see the plead in her eyes.

Pushing his shorts down in just the front with the hand that wasn't busy finger fucking her, Mon-El pulled his cock out and tapped it against Kara's ass, making her feel him. "Again." He said.

"Fuck me." She answered, reaching behind to stroke him.

Pulling his fingers from her, Mon-El offered them to Kara. Gripping his wrist, she brought his fingers to her mouth, sucking on them and tasting herself on them.

"That's hot." Mon-El moaned as he pulled his fingers back with a little popping noise. Dropping back between her thighs, Mon-El pushed her bottoms to the side and used his other hand to guide his cock to her pussy. He ran his dick along the wet folds, coating himself in Kara's sex as she moaned. A hand pressed against her lower back, making her arch slightly and hold onto the railings for balance.

With no warning, Mon-El pushed himself inside of Kara, moaning at how easy he slide in. She moaned as well, the fullness of his cock filling her so quickly. One hand gripped at the top of her thighs, holding her steady as he pounded her over and over, while the other found her clit once more, circling over it.

Kara could feel herself growing closer to her orgasm as Mon-El pushed harder, bottoming out inside of her thanks to the angle.

"Please, please." She begged ready for the release as his fingers moved faster.

That was enough to drive Mon-El over the edge himself as he grasped tight at Kara, pushing one more time before feeling himself jerk inside of her, his orgasm meeting with hers as they both let out quieted moans. 

Both of them were breathing heavy as the orgasms finished together. Chuckling, Mon-El took a step back, literally dripping as he was covered in his own sex mixed with Kara's. Her knees trembled as she tried to control her breathing and relax.

Mon-El's hands found Kara's back and spun her around, facing him and his grin. She blushed a little under his gaze and buried her face in his chest for a moment. 

"Better than Titanic?" He asked laughing, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Kara laughed as well, in disbelief of how happy she felt with him.

Pulling back, Kara took Mon-El's face in her hands, growing serious for a second as she looked into his eyes. "You're incredible." She almost whispered, her fingers stroking his beard intimately.

"You are as well." He answered, leaning in and pressing their lips together. Kara was happy to get lost in their kiss for a moment, feeling his lip and tongue against hers, the shivering going all the way down her spine.

"Can I ask something?" She questioned as she pulled back for the kiss, ducking her eyes and tilting her head down. Without looking at him, she knew he had brought his brows together and was waiting for whatever she asked. It took her a second to lift her eyes back to his, needing to see his reaction as much as hear the words she hoped were coming.

"Do you think we have a chance? Like me and you together? Can we make it work?"

Mon-El's eyes softened as did his brow. Serenity had washed over his face completely. Reaching up, Mon-El brushed a strand of hair away from Kara's face as his eyes locked onto her. He hadn't spoke yet but Kara knew and felt her heart jump. The look told her everything she needed to know, told her that what she was feeling, that drowning feeling, the head over heels, silly and giddy feeling was not one sided. He felt for her as much as she felt for him.

"I'm all in." Mon-El whispered, the smile breaking onto his lips just before pressing to hers. They stood together, lips and arms tangled together as the sun set in the sky, giving way to the twinkle of stars.


	8. Pulling The Puzzles Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a lot of smut as well as a dive into a little more kink. If you would like to skip it, scroll down and look for || WCWRTS || to pick the story up after the smut.

Laying out on the softest lounge chair she had ever encountered, Kara let the Caribbean sun beat down on her as she enjoyed the tail end of the special, three month anniversary trip Mon-El had planned. She was surrounded by pristine, white-sand and a few steps away, the clearest blue water beckoned should she desire. Kara could tell from a simple glance that the last six days being spent like this had given her a beautiful, dark tan and that when she returned to National City and work, she'd stick out and make others green with jealousy.

Three months and her life had been a positive, uphill change of absolute bliss she never expected to happen. Kara had taken Lena up on the job offer and was pleasantly surprised that while she had an in with the boss, she got to start at the bottom and work her way up. At first, Kara did small copy edits and tiny 200 word pieces about upcoming entertainment in National City. Her responsibilities grew as she kept proving herself and just the day before she and Mon-El had left for St. Vincent's, she had submitted her first assignment. It had been a small profile on Queen Consolidated branching out and opening a new factory in National City. It wasn't a meat and potatoes, big hitting expose like she dreamed of but the start was somewhere for Kara and that was more than enough.

The last three months had also been spent in an impossibly perfect state of happiness with Mon-El. It seemed like such a short time to get to know a person but each time she or Mon-El revealed something new, the bond grew. Even after 90 days, each day brought something new, something exciting about the other. Kara had learned that Mon-El was expected to run Gand Industries one day but didn't believe in the company anymore. He wanted a change, a shift in focus as more weapons just made things worse. She found that painting was a natural gift for him and the passion he was forbidden from pursuing. Seeking to change that, Kara had used her first official L Corp/CatCo paycheck to buy him a new easel.

Even though Kara had kept her apartment officially, introducing Leslie to the little found family and all, every day had been spent with Mon-El and at his place. Six weeks into their relationship, Kara had started adding little touches of her to the place. There had been such a profound change in Kara as well. Being off the street, able to follow her dream finally and not be racked with worry and fear over finances brought the bright, bubbly personality she had hidden back to the surface. Everything about her had become infectious now.

"Is this how you plan on spending our last day here?" Mon-El asked from behind Kara, walking to where her chair was from their villa. 

Taking a deep breath in, her sunglasses still on and eyes closed, Kara held up her empty glass. "Yes. I do need another strawberry daiquiri to make it perfect though."

Mon-El stood behind her chair, taking the glass from her hand with a smile on his face. Leaning over the back of the chair, he moved in for a kiss, pulling her into a Spiderman kiss.

As their lips broke, Kara sat up, half turning in the chair to look at Mon-El, lifting the glasses from her eyes to her head. "You shaved." She said surprised, looking at a clean shaven Mon-El for the first time. 

He rubbed his jaw and smiled, "Yeah. You like?" There was a little stubble left but most of the beard had been taken off

"Love." She responded with an affirming nod. The look made him appear younger and Kara found him even more attractive than she had, a feat she didn't consider possible.

Leaning in, Mon-El stole another kiss before pulling back, a glint in his eye, "So you really want to spend our day out here on the beach?"

"Something tells me you have something else in mind." Kara laughed, standing up and offering her hand out to Mon-El. He took it, his bottom lip between his teeth as he took it, walking backwards towards their private villa. Their eyes remained locked the entire short walk back to the door. Sliding the door open with his free hand, he brought her into the gorgeous, white room. 

Sliding the door shut behind her, Kara pulled the blinds closed as Mon-El dropped his hand. Stepping over towards the bed, he hooked his thumbs around the waistband of his shorts and slide them down.

Grinning at him as he did, Kara slowly pulled on the tie of her bikini top, letting the top fall down to expose her breasts before doing the same to the bottom part. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Mon-El beckoned Kara over. She walked slowly on purpose, letting herself saunter over to him, watching the desire grow in his eyes.

Reaching him, Kara draped her arms around his neck as he leaned in, pressing his lips to to a spot just above her naval. She let out a little sigh, her fingers running up the back of his neck and into his hair. His fingers skimmed her hips, slowly dipping under the band of her bottoms, guiding them down her thighs to drop at her ankles.

"I got us something new to play with." He mumbled against her skin as his lips moved lower, below her belly button.

They had spent the last three months exploring their sexuality and chemistry freely in the bedroom. Toys had been introduced over time, new positions and dynamics, adding and heightening the experience.

"Did you Daddy?" Kara drawled out, her eyes trailing behind Mon-El to the black box sitting in the middle. Her hands pushed gently at his shoulder, forcing him down onto the bed as she straddled him. Leaning over as Mon-El's lips peppered kisses along her breasts, she took hold of the box. Sitting up, grinning down at him, she placed the box on Mon-El's chest and lifted the lid. Her slender fingers pushed the tissue paper aside and lifted a silk black tie.

"And what do you plan on doing with these?" She questioned, rolling the silky softness between her fingers.

"May I show you?" He asked. Kara gave a subtle nod and Mon-El sat up. With his hands on her hips, he lifted her from his waist and turned their positions. "On your knees please."

Kara obliged, sitting on her knees on the bed and watched as Mon-El took the tie from her. Taking her wrist, he brought it behind her to her ankle and used the silk to bind them together. The knot was tight and position slightly uncomfortable but it spread a fire throughout Kara. Doing the same with her other wrist and ankle, she tugged lightly, trying to see how secure the knot was and found herself to break free.

Stepping back from Kara, Mon-El looked at his handiwork with a smile. "I know I can make you come." He said, his voice dropping. Kara remained focused on his eyes, which were looking over her, drinking her in. "I'm curious how long it will take when I go nice and slow."

His fingers danced over her collarbone before trailing down to her neck and between her breasts. Each place his fingertips ran over set her skin ablaze, going lower over her abdomen, down over her belly and mound, sliding between her thighs.

Mon-El's fingers were greeted by a slick, wetness seeping from her. He slides his finger effortlessly between her swollen labia, stimulating her. Kara tugged against the tie, growing frustrated that she can't reach out to touch his hardening cock. His finger glided over her merciless slow and a low growl grew in her.

"I don't think you can last long." Mon-El mewed with a devilish grin, watching Kara's face tense along with her shoulders. "Perhaps if I win, I get what I want." He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as his finger slide backwards towards her ass.

"You can have that when you go first." Kara bite back, the challenge rising in her eyes. "Equality babe."

Mon-El pulled his finger away, a wry chuckle coming from his with a shake of his head. "Then I amend." His finger went back between her folds, still stroking her far too slow. "If you can last, I'll go first."

Kara raised an eyebrow, intrigued. Anal had never turned her on, a small fear for the pain that would come from it and when Mon-El had first broached the subject, Kara had quickly countered that unless he was willing to experience that himself she wasn't either. That had become their only rule together, if one partner wouldn't willing to be the recipient, then it wouldn't be explored.

"And how long do I have to last?"

Mon-El's finger stopped right at her entrance, swirling slowly as he inhaled and contemplated. "Twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes sounded like pure torture in her position. Mon-El had a smirk on his lips that already told him he felt he had won.

"Twenty minutes." Kara said confidently, ready to give him quite the challenge.

Taking her chin in his hand, Mon-El leaned down and hungrily captured Kara's lips in a rough, bruising kiss. There was no subtly in the way his teeth sank into her bottom lip, sucking and pulling. She could feel herself going light headed from the oxygen his mouth deprived of her and groaned when he pulled away, gasping for a breath she didn't really want.

Looking down at her, Mon-El licked his own lips, pondering his next move and enjoying the way Kara's chest rose and fall as she struggled to regain control of her own breathing. Stepping to the very edge of the bed, Kara's eyes flickered down as Mon-El's hard cock bounced while he approached. It was simply teasing Kara now as his brushed at chest, just under her breasts as he leaned in. Gathering Kara's hair, he pulled it together and tied it up, out of the way.

"I want to see your face." He clarified with a smirk, "See how you try and resist."

"Is all this talking just to cover for you not knowing what to do with me?" Kara challenged again, her hands still struggling a little. 

With no warning, Mon-El grabbed Kara, turning her around and pushing her face down on the bed, causing her to gasp in surprise. The position was slightly more comfortable as Kara wasn't keeping herself upright any longer. Her senses were heightened however as she couldn't see Mon-El, simply knew that he was behind her.

"Ah." Kara moaned suddenly as Mon-El slide a single finger knuckle deep inside of her. She bucked her hips back slightly, trying to push him deeper inside of her. His finger curled slightly as he pulled it out. Instead of thrusting back in, his finger slide along her labia again, up to the small bundle of nerves and flicked her clit. Kara turned her head, forehead pressed down onto the bed and tried to focus on her breathing, on anything other than how Mon-El was only touching her in the slowest, most deliberate light ways.

Kara's fingers dug into her own ankles as Mon-El switched his finger between flicking her clit and pushing knuckle deep inside of her. Even inside of her, as much as her muscles clenched around him. His actions were getting to her, causing her sex to ache with the lack of release. It wasn't slow enough for the desire that was building in her to vanish but each time he moved from fingering inside of her to teasing her clit, she felt her pussy clench. All the muscles in her body were tense as she tried to get more touch, more anything.

It was a sight to behold for Mon-El, watching Kara in such a helpless position and knowing that he controlled it all. No matter what she did, even if she tried to press her hips back onto his finger, he knew it wasn't enough. His own cock was pumping, the blood swelling quickly and his member twitching in anticipation. He lusted for her touch, for the sweet, slow stroke of her hand but having her so vulnerable to him was holding him over.

Pulling his finger out of Kara, Mon-El let out a low growl as his hand came to squeeze her perfectly rounded cheeks. Bringing his hand down, he lightly slapped the right globe, watching the glut shimmy and a pale pink mark appear. Again, Mon-El brought his hand down, not hard enough to cause pain but only sting and Kara tilted her head back, moans echoing from her. He moved to the other cheek, bringing his palm down twice more.

Getting onto the bed, Mon-El moved behind Kara, causing her to inhale sharply as his hard cock brushed against her ass. His hands gripped her waist and Kara relaxed, ready for him to fill her but instead was surprised when he moved her more up and to the center of the bed.

The disappointing moan was hard to miss when he dropped her hips and she felt him move away.

Chuckling, Mon-El moved to her side, laying down and looking up at her, "Problem?"

"You're a tease." She said, turning to look at him, a playful smile on her lips. "But also making this easy. You kinda wanna go first don't you?"

Shaking his head, Mon-El leaned up and stole a kiss quickly, "Remember that."

Moving behind Kara once more, he quickly landed a series of quick slaps against her ass, revealing in the sharp hiss she emitted. His hands rubbed at the pink flesh before placing two quick kisses on each cheek. Leaning back, he took sight of Kara again, his mouth thirsting at the sight of her hot, swollen sex, begging for him to pleasure it. Getting on his knees behind her, and with no warning, his tongue darted out and licked between her wet folds. Kara tensed in pleasure feeling the wetness of his mouth and the slow swipes and licks of his tongue.

This position gave Mon-El a perfect spot to have his way with her. It was still slow and tendious, knowing Kara's body and the way she would tense and relax. The orgasm was building in her but she was still holding out. It made their game much more exciting when they both gave and took, feeding off the energy they shared.

He was so lost in Kara's sex, and she was lost as well in the pleasure he was building in her that the timer pulled them both from the moment. 

"And she wins." Kara breathlessly exhaled, the smile growing on her face. Chuckling from behind her, Mon-El let out a half groan. His fingers moved to her ankles, pulling at the ties and freeing her.

Rolling to her back, Kara brought her wrists up and stretched her legs out, rubbing and moving them about as Mon-El copied her, moving to her side. "And she wins." He repeated.

Moving into his side, she reached up and placed a kiss on his lips, tasting her own sweetness and pulling back with a smile. "That was really good though. Slow can be fun."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he shook his head, laughing and basking in a strange ecstasy. Kara dropped her free hand lower, wrapping her fingers around his still hard shaft and stroked slowly, her thumb stroking the head at the same time. 

"Should I collect my winnings now?" She teased, biting at her lower lip.

"A deal is a deal." He said, staying true to his word, and trying to turn away to their toy drawer. Kara shook her head, her finger catching Mon-El's chin and pulling him back to her, capturing his lips.

"We can save it for later." She whispered as she pulled back, her hand still stroking him. The look in her eyes told Mon-El everything he needed to know. 

"Say it." He said, his own voice low, his eyes fluttering from her touch.

"I want you in me."

That was enough for Mon-El as he pulled Kara in, capturing her lips into a searing kiss. It captivated Kara, causing her to drop his cock and wrapping her hand around his neck and deepening their kiss.

It lasted again until air became an issue and they pulled apart, gasping to fill their lungs. Needing it more than every now, Mon-El used his strength to leverage Kara to her side. His hand gripped her thigh, pulling it on top of his. Maneuvering himself, he guided his cock to Kara's wet entrance and slide inside. Kara's muscles tightened around him, filling her quickly as she let out a breathy moan.

The new position gave way to Mon-El, allowing him to slide in deeper than he had. With the arm wrapped under Kara, he brought his hand to her breasts, taking her nipple between his finger and rubbing. His hips guided him and out slowly, pushing against Kara's inner walls. Her arm reached behind her, tangling in his hair as moans fell from her lips steadily. The slow pushes were different as well, more sensual and intimate and heightening their experience.

"Yes, yes." Kara moaned, pushing her body back, her ass fitting perfectly into his toned abdominal and pelvis. The twenty minutes of teasing her had brought her so close and feeling all of Mon-El deep inside of her was what she needed.

The ease of which Mon-El slipped in and out, the fullness of Kara coating him and making the blood rush to his shaft. His hand squeezed Kara's breast as he pushed his hips in, his orgasm releasing inside of her. Kara's nails dug into his hair and her toes curled, her orgasm engulfing her stomach with fire. As they loved, the two came together, riding out the waves with heavy breaths.

Satisfied, Mon-El slide out of Kara, rolling to his back and pulling her with him, cuddling her into his chest.

"I love you." He whispered in the post-coitus bliss. 

"I love you too." Kara responded instantly.

The words had been on both of their tongues for weeks, moments always right there to say it but something stopping them. The pure rush and joy of their bodies giving way to let go of the inhibitions and fear of saying it. Smiles played on their lips as they basked in the silence together.

"Want to get me a strawberry daquiri now?" Kara asked playfully, looking up to Mon-El with that smile that melted him, "Then maybe we can get started on round two?"

**|| WCWRTS ||**

Leaving St. Vincent had been difficult, the impending return to a world outside of their own giving them the post vacation blues. Of course the first class flight home provided a certain level of privacy that allowed them time to continue their little sex games. By the time they had touched down back in National City, they had a handful of orgasms under their belts.

"Should I take you home or to your apartment?" Mon-El asked once they had cleared customs and made their way to the car that Winn had dropped off earlier. The smile played over his lips as he asked, catching Kara's eye.

She shook her head, internally laughing at even the idea of being away from him after their vacation. St. Vincent had really created a world of their own, despite already acting that way. "Home please."

Laughing, Mon-El opened Kara's door for her before getting in himself. Their hands clasped together and the drive back to the penthouse was spent in a comfortable silence. This trip merely confirmed what Mon-El had known from their first night together. Kara was everything to him. She inspired him in ways he couldn't imagine, provided such security and comfort, helped him express and shift through emotions and feelings that had long been suppressed in him. 

As they arrived back at the Penthouse, Mon-El kissed Kara's fingers before getting out of the car. Moving to the trunk, Kara waited for him to open it but he shook his head. "Leave it. We can get it tomorrow. I'd rather just get upstairs and into bed."

"You would." She teased, making him laugh. 

"I meant to sleep. With you in my arms obviously."

Taking his hand, Kara nodded in agreement as they headed to the elevator. Mon-El leaned against the back wall and Kara cuddled into his side, the jet lag and exhausting suddenly hitting her body. Tomorrow would simply be a lazy day for them both, perhaps inviting their friends over for a late brunch if they managed to get out of bed before midday.

"I love you." Mon-El said, a quick kiss placed on her forehead.

"I love you too." Kara said, knowing fully in her heart that she had never been in love like this. The same way that first kiss remained her with, knowing that no other man could compare, so did their love. He was it for her. Imaging a future without him was atrocious to Kara. Every part she needed to succeed in life, she found in him. Her weakness and fears were safe with him. His light and love carrying her through, making her believe in herself when for so long that was impossible.

As the elevator dinged at the penthouse, Kara straightened up, her hand still tight in his as they stepped inside. Busy brushing the hair from her face, Kara accidentally ran into Mon-El, not realizing he has stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Mon-El demanded, a sharp and scary tone to his voice that Kara had never heard. Her eyes followed to where he was glaring. In the middle of the room stood Rhea. Kara frowned, confused as to why Rhea was here but understanding Mon-El's anger and discomfort. It had taken time to get him to open up but she knew full well how fractured his relationship with his mother was.

"Well," Rhea said, a forced smile on her face that caused Kara's stomach to drop and an ill-boding feeling wash over her body, "Seeing as your fiance is supposed to be arriving tomorrow and you jetted off to the Caribbean with another woman, I thought it was about time I checked in."

Ice ran through Kara's veins, black spots appearing in her vision as her breathing became uneven and ragged. Only one word ran through Kara's mind.

_Fiance_.


	9. Haunted By The Ghost Of You

Without a doubt, Kara had always known the worst day of her life was the day she had lost her parents. The memories of that day were permanently seared into Kara's mind. She remembered what she had for lunch with her mother that day, their big bay window letting the sun in and flooding the kitchen table with light. She remembered spending the afternoon with her father in his lab, watching and helping as he built new technology that would be able to reach the farthest stars.

Kara was the perfect balance of her law focused mother and dreamer father. Alura had been the youngest judge appointed to the federal court in Metropolis, her fair and just rulings giving her a record that was difficult to argue against. Zor-El was a scientist who dreamed of finding a way to the stars. His technology for satellites brought Earth closer and closer to that, exploring farther reaches of space that was once only imagined.

The day that Kara had lost her parents she had been invited to Taylor Lawton's house for a sleepover. It had been Alura who had to drag Kara from Zor-El's lab and send her on her way. Once she actually got to Taylor's, Kara had forgotten about her reluctance to go. They laughed and giggled, ate raw cookie dough and painted each other's nails, everything that a normal 12 year old girl would do. 

And then at 3:24 AM, she was awoken by her cousin Clark. One simple look at him and Kara's stomach plummeted. There was a loud buzzing in her ears as Clark tried to explain something had happened, that her house had been caught in a massive blaze and it spread next door. There was no hope for either of their parents. The flames had destroyed the two houses of El. Clark talked more, telling her it would be fine and that he would take care of her now. That part was more fuzzy now but everything else remained sharp. For the worst day of her life, the last day with her mother and father, Kara needed to remember it all.

That memory, those feelings, struck Kara now as chills ran all over her, her eyes darting between Mon-El and his own mother. This wasn't the same as losing her parents but somehow, the pain was so similar, that sharp sting of violent loss. There was no coming back from this one.

The world was falling down around Kara and she was helpless to make it stop. Nothing made sense. How had Mon-El had a fiance this whole time and failed to even make any indication of it? How had she not known? 

Mon-El's whole body tensed as he glared at his mother. For all the ways that woman sought to ruin and upset him, this was far worse was than anything he could have imagined. There had always been a small fear in his mind that his mother would find a way to drive a wedge between himself and Kara, reveal more about him than he was ready to share with Kara. His mother and his complicated mess of feelings wasn't the issue now. Kara had heard his mother clearly and he knew she'd need an explanation he didn't deserve to give.

"You need to leave." Mon-El said gruffly, daggers shooting from his eyes at his mother and her rather pleased smirk. She had accomplished what she wanted.

Kara had been frozen in fear and anger, trying to ignore the crushing feeling she was being smothered under. Pulling her hand away from him, the sudden loss of touch causing Mon-El to turn his head towards her. His face physically twisted in pain.

Panic was also written all over his face but Kara couldn't care. Shame, embarrassment, and anger was bubbling up inside of her. For three months she had given Mon-El everything she had, trusted him when that was the most difficult thing for her to do and in return, he had kept this for her.

"Did you not know, Sweetie?" Rhea's voice was full of false, sugary sweetness and one glance at her, anyone would be able to tell she was enjoying this. "Did my son fail to mention how he was engaged?"

"It's not an engagement." Mon-El interjected sharply. "Kara, it's not what you think." His hands found their way to her arms, trying to reassure her. The way she recoiled from his touch did not bode well for him.

'I need to go." Kara said, refusing to look at Mon-El, trying to gather her thoughts and figure out what to do. She could just go back to the apartment and Leslie. That was a good first step. There was a heat rushing over her body, her anxiety building as well. "I can't be here."

"Kara, please don't." There was an earnest plea in his voice, the fear and desperation sinking in. Kara's body had seemingly shrunk now, her arms wrapped around her and that intimacy they once shared gone. All Mon-El wanted to do was explain the full story to Kara in the hopes she'd understand. Keeping this from her hadn't been malicious but rather out of his own denial. "It's not what you think."

"You don't have a fiance?" Kara said, her voice shaking and the hot tears stinging at her eyes as she finally looked at Mon-El.

"Oh, he certainly does." Rhea interrupted, giving Mon-El a pointed look.

"Because you made me." He said harshly, the anger and volume raising in him. Gritting his teeth, Mon-El pulled his focus from his mother, knowing he needed to ignore her if there was any hope of getting Kara to stay. "Kara, listen to me, it's arranged, it's complicated. It's not what you think."

"You lied to me." Kara said, her voicing dropping, the first of the tears leaking over her cheeks, "Three months Mon-El. You never said anything." Her voice cracked, hurting Mon-El in the process. His own blue eyes watered, shaking his head as guilt washed over him. He had been lying, out of fear and worry, whatever other reason he could make up. It didn't change that Kara was right. This was something he had kept from her for a reason. It was difficult to find a way to bring this up, especially after he had fallen so hard and fast for her. The more selfish part of Mon-El had just buried it, hoping and waiting that some sort of miracle would happen to where his mother forget their deal or other factors caused the deal to fall apart.

Shaking her head, Kara let out a scoff and turned to the door, pulling it open and heading to the hallway for the elevator. That wasn't good enough. Giving chase, after a quick glare at his mother, Mon-El caught her by the wrist, the two of them alone in the hallway.

"I did." He said, his voice trembling, "I did lie and I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you that my mother had arranged a marriage for me the night we met."

"Three months Mon-El." Kara repeated, swallowing as tears steadily fell from her eyes. "You've let me fall in love with who I thought you were and this whole time you've been keeping this from me. You should have told me the first night."

"I didn't want to lose you." He tried to explain. It was a weak argument, he knew that but it gave a basis for the truth. He had tried before with the girls he paid to be upfront about his arranged marriage and it broke any hope of something developing then and there. "And the more you and I were together, the more I forgot about the arrangement and it became only about us."

Kara shook her head again, looking away from Mon-El as the anger stewed in her again. That wasn't enough. There had been so many moments when he could have come clean to her, let her know there was some kind of arrangement and that he wasn't really hers. That alone would have allowed Kara to protect her heart.

"That's not good enough." She finally said as the elevator gave a ding, reaching the floor.

"Please. Don't get in that elevator." Mon-El said, his voice breaking over, the pain rushing through his tone as his blue eyes watered, spilling over.

Kara pulled her wrist from Mon-El's grasp, shaking her head and refusing to give in. If she stayed now, she'd forgive him and spend the rest of her life playing mistress to him. That wasn't good enough, not for her and not for the life that she wanted for herself or him. They deserved better than that. 

Refusing to look at him, to bid him a goodbye and wanting him to hurt in some manner that mirrored her own, Kara turned her back on him and stepped into the elevator.

His heart screamed to chase her, to jump into the elevator with her and make it clear that without her, he had nothing. His feet remained planted, mind yelling at him for screwing up, for lying and keeping secrets with the tears falling freely now.

**|| WCWRTS ||**

The ride down from the top floor was the longest of Kara's life. Ten minutes ago she was in this same elevator, cuddled into Mon-El's side and joking about staying in bed all day. This was too much too fast. The flight or fight instinct had kicked in for Kara, whisking her away from him but waiting to reach the bottom floor, she was starting to feel the regret sink in. 

How did he have a fiance she knew nothing about? He had kept saying it was arranged, which was something that Kara could possibly come to understand but her anger got the best of her. It was the betrayal that truly hurt her. For three months, Mon-El had kept up with the charade, embracing a future with Kara that was never really his to give it seemed.

Reaching the garage, her head still swimming, Kara tried to put a plan together. She couldn't go back upstairs and face Mon-El. Whatever apology or explanation he had wouldn't be enough for her. That said, she had next to nothing on her. Glancing over at the car, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and walked over, praying it was unlocked. The first favor of the night was granted to her as the trunk lifted easily. Kara pulled her carry on bag, checking it and finding her phone and wallet. That would be enough to at least get her some place else.

Her old apartment was still an option but the idea of facing Leslie tonight when she already felt broken was too much. Pulling out her phone, Kara ordered herself an Uber as she made her way to the sidewalk. Punching in the old diner, she settled on heading there first. If Leslie was working, she could disappear to the apartment for a few hours without too many questions and if she wasn't, then Kara could at least hide out at an old haunt.

As the car pulled out a few minutes later, Kara climbed in with a silent nod, not wanting friendly conversation. The shock of Mon-El's arrangement was starting to settle in, and making her angrier, both at him and herself. She had told herself that falling for him would end terribly, that something would break between them and she'd be left picking up the pieces. And yet, something inside of her had embraced it, embraced him and all that potential hurt. For months she had convinced herself it wasn't coming, the other shoe just wouldn't drop. Her life was looking the best it had since before she was a teenager. Her job was filling her life, her new friends were filling her life, and love was finally in her life again.

Kara's stomach dropped again as she thought of Alex and Winn. There was no way they didn't know about Mon-El and his future wife, and they had kept it from her. The whole thing was selfish and awful. She couldn't reconcile any of it right now. Lost in her thoughts until she arrived at the diner, Kara thanked the driver and took a deep breath before walking in.

A quick glance around the near empty diner let her know that Leslie wasn't working. Chet was there, behind the counter talking to one of the regulars. That was a bit of a damper but there was not enough to drive her away.

Taking a seat at the counter, she tried to avoid eye contact with Chet but could hear his slow steps. Without looking, she just knew he had a smirk on his face.

"Well look, the prodigal daughter returns." He said, stopping in front of where Kara sat and leaned forward.

"Do you even know what that means?" She countered, looking up with an eye roll. 

"What do you want Zor-El? Your job back? Fancy boyfriend finally get tired of your used good?" 

The words stung, even more considering what had just come out earlier. She ducked her head, pursing her lips in quiet anger, trying to stop the tears from stinging at her eyes again. She could not break down again, not here and not with Chet.

"Can I just get a coffee?" She asked quietly, ignoring Chet's snipes. He walked away, giving Kara another moment to compose herself. She needed to stop dwelling on the revelation and start focusing on her next steps. She couldn't go back to Mon-El's and she couldn't trust his friends either. Internally, she wrestled with whether or not she should quit CatCo as well. Lena must have known about the truth as well. 

Chet set the cup of coffee in front of Kara and lingered, looking at her, "You want anything else?"

"Slice of pie." She answered quickly, glancing at him. He nodded and stalked off again.

Taking a breath, Kara considered her choices. She needed to make the choice to cut Mon-El out of her life completely, and in turn everyone associated with him, or find a way to balance it all.

"So how is Leslie doing?" Chet asked, sliding the slice of pie over to Kara. Lifting her head, she frowned. All things considered, Chet was more likely to know how Leslie was doing than she was.

"Has she not at been work?" Kara asked, lifting the fork.

"Nah, she quit a couple weeks ago. Got a gig at a radio station. She's on the air now. Normally just bitching."

Kara chuckled lightly, a little in disbelief. Had she been so consumed with Mon-El and her new life that Leslie hadn't even bothered to mention that she quit the diner as well? Perhaps returning to the apartment wasn't an option either anymore.

"So what you really doing back here?" Chet asked, folding his arms and leaning back, "Cause you got a fancy new life off the streets and left everyone behind. Only reason you'd drag your ass back here this last is cause it went to shit. Did you catch him with another whore?"

"You can't talk to customers this way." Kara shot back, anger bubbling inside of her.

"You ain't a customer." Chet replied with a shrug, "I ain't charging you."

Kara shook her head again, looking down and taking some bites of the pie. It was unfair for her life to go on such a crash course like this. It didn't help that Chet had seemingly figured everything out. Kara had done a complete 180. Money and worry didn't consume her thoughts, turning to the streets wasn't the key for her survival anymore. Along the way, she had unintentionally abandoned Leslie it seemed. The two used to be each other's best friend, confiding everything in one and other and yet Leslie hadn't even bother to let her know about the changes in her life. Then again, Kara hadn't reached out to her.

"Thanks I guess." She said, a half shrug as she dropped the fork, giving up on the pie. She hadn't even been hungry when she ordered it. All the parts of her felt like they were shutting down and closing themselves off. God, what a fool she felt like. She had given herself into her whims and desires for the last three months and now was paying for it.

"I need a drink." Kara said, not exactly to Chet but just out loud.

He chuckled, leaning forward, too close for comfort. "Stick around. I'll get you a drink."

The way he said it left a gross feeling washing over her. Kara knew right then and there she should have just left, turned her back and went to the apartment to deal with Leslie and her own failings as a friend. That, on top of the wreck of her relationship, was too much. She needed to run. The only way she wouldn't fall apart was to run completely out the door.

"Alright." She whispered instead, dropping her head and sighing heavy. That mistake would be the start of her spiral downwards.

**|| WCWRTS ||**

Mon-El lost track of how long he stood, crying and looking at the elevator, playing the massive what if game in his mind. 

"Well that went better than I thought." Came Rhea's voice. She had joined Mon-El in the hall, watching him for a few seconds before growing tired of this pity nonsense he was displaying.

"Shut. Up." Mon-El gritted again. The rage was building in him and heading towards his mother. The only rational part of his mind reminded him silently that this was his fault. That part of his brain needed to shut up as well.

"Oh stop acting like a child." Rhea said dismissively, rolling her eyes at her son and over this emotional fit. "You knew all along this day was coming."

"You drove her away!" He screamed again, pointing towards the elevator.

Rhea's expression changed, the amusement falling from her and a sharp, coldness coming over her. Taking a few meaning steps towards her son, her eyes narrowed on him. His mouth shut, swallowing hard as he looked at his mother. This was a look he was familiar with.

"You have known for a year this day was coming." Her voice was so cold, menacing and threatening. "You had a year pass to screw all the hookers you wanted. If you were foolish enough to get invested in one of your whores knowing your duty and responsibility, you have no one to be angry at except yourself."

"You're the one making me get married to some woman I don't know! You're the one who cares more about your stupid company that your own son! You're--"

Mon-El was cut off suddenly by his mother's open palm coming swiftly down on his cheek. His flesh stung with red hot pain, his just dried eyes watering instantly.

"Watch how you speak to me." The edge in Rhea's voice shut Mon-El right back down. "You've had your fun Mon-El. It's over and it's time for you to grow the hell up and accept what matters. Don't you dare disrespect your father's memory with your ungrateful bullshit."

Mon-El swallowed hard again, shaking all over. His father remained a core wound for him. 15 was far too young for a boy to lose his father. Unlike Rhea, Lar had been a gentle, loving father. He constantly reminded Mon-El that Gand Industries was for him but that the company only mattered because of him. He nurtured Mon-El, encouraged him to explore his passions, find something he loved in life and make a legacy to be proud of.

And then Lar died suddenly. Even at his young age, Mon-El had always been suspicious of his father's death. Lar was healthy and active and to suddenly have a heart attack didn't make sense. Years later, Mon-El had uncovered that at the time of his death, his father had informed the board that Gand Industries was to shift focus from weapons to philanthropy. The wealth, he argued, that Gand Industries had amassed was too much for just a handful of individuals and that by 2020, he wanted 80% of the company's wealth to be given away.

The trail stopped there for him however as the minutes of that meeting were the only flimsy piece of evidence he had that his father had been murdered. Following the loss, Rhea had tightened her grip on the company, taking over as CEO and in turn, gaining more control over Mon-El. She beat him down, not physically, but emotionally. Over and over and over, she drilled into Mon-El's mind that without her, he would be nothing. Without the Gand name and money, Mon-El would be no one. After years of that at a relentless pace, Mon-El had come to believe.

At least until Kara. And now she was gone.

"Imra Ardeen will arrive tomorrow." Rhea said, her eyes glaring at Mon-El, watching as he shrunk and withered under her dominating control. "She will move in here and by the month's end, you will marry her and secure Gand Industries relationship with Titan. Don't embarrass me or the company. That whore is gone. You had your fun and not it's time to grow up."

Mon-El's eyes fell from his mother. Kara was gone. His only chance at convincing her otherwise rested in convincing her to stay. As the elevator door closed, so did all his hope of her staying. 

"Do you understand, Mon-El?"

He nodded, lifting his eyes just briefly to his mother's. His emotions and thoughts were running in overdrive. Part of him wanted to keep hope alive that Kara would return shortly and together they could figure a way out of this mess. The rest of him knew his fate was now sealed.

Mon-El had truly never imagined this day arriving, or even realized how close it was. A year ago his mother had told him that the small Southern Pacific island of Titan was willing to contract exclusively with Gand Industries. A little Google told Mon-El that Titan was in essence a dictatorship ruled by General Bollus Ardeen and that all Gand Industries would be doing is making sure that military dictatorship remained in place. The cost of such an agreement came at Mon-El's freedom.

Even at the worst of times with his mother, Mon-El had been foolish enough to believe that in life he would at least be able to choose his partner. None of his relationships had last, much to his own inability to connect, but also because Rhea had refused to support such a relationship and threatened to disown Mon-El should he keep pursuing it. However, when Rhea approached Mon-El about the arranged marriage, he knew that it was over for him. She was so invested in the idea of such a partnership with Titan, she had sold him off before he agreed. The best he could do was negotiate his way into one last year of freedom.

That freedom led him to the streets. Desperate, he needed to know if he could connect with someone, if love existed in him. For so long it failed, women in and out of his bed, with nothing changing in him. Alex and Winn had attempted to set him up, not knowing the true reason of his own impending marriage and merely thought their friend was ready to get serious.

Nothing changed inside of him until Kara. She ignited a spark in him, opening him back up to the world and the joys. Each day with her brought something new, something wonderful to his life. In all honesty, Mon-El had forgotten about his deal with his mother after the night with Kara at the Gala. It completely vanished from his mind as he gave more and more of his heart to Kara in return for hers.

The pain of realizing how he had lost Kara and was truly trapped started to hit him. If he hadn't known love, then perhaps he could have faked his way through a forced marriage. Now, his soul was damaged too greatly. His only hope of salvation would be Kara and the longer he remained apart from her, the more the distance grew and chance of reconciliation diminished.

His eyes remained glued down to the floor, every emotion flooding through him as he tried to figure out what was next. He didn't want to marry Imra. He didn't even care about the company anymore. All he wanted was Kara. Daring to look at his mother, her cold, stern face told him everything. Kara was gone and Mon-El was trapped.

"I understand."


	10. Wave A White Flag

Leaning against the back of the elevator, Lena had her ankles crossed and arms folded, eyes watching as the lift slowly made its' way up to the top floor. She was part annoyed and part amused that she needed to drag herself to Mon-El's loft and pull him and Kara apart. They had gotten back from their vacation four days ago and while Lena had been expecting Kara to play hooky from work the day after, it had turned into her no showing for four days. Lena was all for the honeymoon phase of relationships as she and Jack were honestly still in that stage but at some point there needed to be balance of the love life and work life.

Three days with no call or email would have probably resulted in Kara losing her job but Lena was too understanding for that. She'd tease her and Mon-El and consider the whole thing water under the bridge. As the elevator finally reached the top, Lena let out a sigh and stepped out towards his door. Rummaging around in her purse for a moment, she pulled out the key and got it into the lock.

Jiggling it, Lena frowned. She knew it was the key that Mon-El had given her thanks to the fancy cursive L keychain it had come with. Why it wasn't working however was a mystery. Still, Lena tried, stubbornly turning an unmovable key in the lock.

From the other side, the lock turn and the door open, revealing a slender brunette that was most definitely not Kara standing behind it.

"Hello?" She asked, holding the door with one hand, her body positioned to block Lena entrance.

Frowning, Lena abandoned the key that was still wedged in the lock and looked the woman over. Mon-El's cleaning lady was a sweet, elderly Polish woman named Agata. She had typically kept to herself and occasionally offered advice about how she had killed Nazis in the war and that all problems in life were solved by killing Nazis. It was hard logic to argue against.

This was most definitely not Agata and if Mon-El had dared to replace her, he'd have to deal with her. And Alex and Winn. Before Lena could question who this was, from behind the woman appeared Rhea. Lena's eyes went wide in surprise, never once seeing the matriarch of the Gand family anywhere not an event or the office.

"Lena darling." Rhea greeted, in that sickeningly sweet tone she knew was fake. Stepping behind the woman, she pulled the door open and beckoned her inside. "This is Imra Ardeen, Mon-El's fiance."

The shock and surprise quickly registered on Lena's face. She must of misheard Rhea because two weeks ago, Mon-El had left the country with Kara, his girlfriend so how in that time span he had managed to swap Kara the Girlfriend for Imra the Fiance made zero sense.

"Fi-fiance?" Lena stumbled out, the shock still on her face.

"Yes." Rhea said, smiling warmly at Imra before turning back to Lena. "Imra, this is Lena Luthor. She's one of Mon-El's oldest friends."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Imra said, holding out her hand to shake Lena's, "I've been hoping to meet one of Mon-El's friends. He's just been...uh" She trailed off, looking to Rhea who had a flash of disappoint wash over her face.

"Being the same old Mon-El." Rhea said with a nod, looking to Lena as though she would understand that. The old Mon-El had been gone for three months and truthfully Lena had not been expecting the return of that Mon-El. 

"Listen darling, we are late." She said, looking to Imra again, "We have meetings with some vendors. Getting a wedding planned in a month is quite the task." Rhea gave a laugh that Lena couldn't help but react to with her own. This was all some terrible, weird joke. There was just simply no way that Mon-El was getting married at the end of the month to someone not Kara.

"He's in his room." Rhea said to her with a nod and a look that told her she better get him out of that room. Guiding Imra out of the loft, Rhea stopped, plucking Lena's key out and tossed it to her. "I had the locks changed. It's not appropriate for so many people to have access to a young engaged couples new home."

As Rhea and Imra made their way into the elevator, Lena stepped into the loft and shut the door. Mon-El had so much explaining to do. With a renewed purpose, a lot more anger than amusement now, she stomped towards his room. Suddenly it made sense to Lena that Kara hadn't shown for work in days. If Jack had dumped her after a romantic vacation for his sudden fiance, Lena would have disappeared from the face of the earth as well.

Pushing his room door open, Lena was assaulted with the stench of stale alcohol and sweat. Stepping inside, the toes of her shoes clinked against empty bottles.

"Get up." Lena called to the slump mass on the bed. When Mon-El didn't react, she bent over, scooped up one of the bottles and chucked it at the bed. It landed on his back, bringing him to life with a sudden jerk.

"What the hell?" He grumbled as he sat up suddenly, his hair a disheveled mess as he turned to look for the source of whatever woke up. 

"I can ask you the same." Lena said in an icy voice, her eyes glaring at Mon-El as she stood with her arms folded. "I met your fiance just now."

Groaning, Mon-El rolled over and flopped back down, rubbing his eyes. The last thing he wanted or needed was for word of this to get out. For four days, he had been drowning himself in booze and doing his best to ignore the fact that his mother had moved Imra in. Besides calling Alex and Winn and offering up some bullshit excuse that he and Kara had contracted some kind of bug, he hadn't bothered interacting with the outside world. Forgetting about dealing with Lena was a mistake.

"Seriously Mon-El, where the hell is Kara?" Lena grilled, annoyed that his mother had been right about the return of the old Mon-El. She was accustomed to this man. In college, he had often been the time to sleep the day and hangover away before going out to find a new drink and woman. His lack of care had driven her mad even then.

"I don't know." He grumbled, finally sitting up. From the bedside table, he grabbed a cigarette and lighter. Lightening it up, he took a few puffs and then exhaled, the smoke mixing to the terrible smell of the room.

"Is she even in this country?"

"Yes."

"So what? You brought her back and dumped her? Has she met your fiance?"

Glaring at her, Mon-El took a long drag of his cigarette. She was invading his space right now. It wasn't right for her to be here judging him for situations out of his control. This was all his mother's doing and his friend was here blaming it on him.

"It's my mother's fault." He said with a shrug. "She surprised us the night we got back and told Kara I was engaged. Haven't heard from her since."

There was something so flat in Mon-El's voice that Lena grew concerned. All the life she had seen in him the last few months was gone. This was a shell of the man she had spent three months going on double dates with.

"You can say no." Lena said with a shake of her head, not accepting the full blame on Rhea. Sure, she was mostly likely the master manipulator behind things but Mon-El was a grown man now.

"Can't disrespect my father's memory." He countered, finishing off the cigarette and looking away from Lena. There it was. Clearly that was the card Rhea had played against Mon-El. 

Shaking her head, Lena tried to relax, to let go of her anger, "Get up and get dressed. We'll get something to eat and talk. And then we are going to find Kara."

"Hasn't she been at work?" Mon-El asked, suddenly growing concerned. She had ignored all of his calls, probably in the hundreds at this point. Mon-El had figured that Kara would have ignored him and pulled back but work was different. They had talked so often about their dreams for careers. Being a journalist was everything to Kara and the opportunity given to her by Lena wasn't one she'd just disregard. 

"No." Lena said, "I thought she was playing hooky with you but now this is making more sense."

Getting up out the bed, Mon-El grabbed a shirt and pulled some pants on. His entire demeanor had changed so instantly that Lena grew concerned. Watching as he constructed himself into a moderately put together man, she stepped aside as he seemed to be on a mission.

"Care to explain what we are doing?" She asked as she followed him. Glancing over his shoulder, he gave a shrug and headed to the kitchen. From one of the drawers, he pulled out a cell phone and switched it on. In a drunk fit last night, after Kara ignored another call, he had thrown it out the window and assumed it was in a million pieces on the street below.

"We're going to Kara's apartment." Mon-El explained as he grabbed keys from the counter as well. "If she hasn't shown up to work that means no one has checked on her."

"Surely, Alex or Winn have." Lena offered.

"I haven't told them the truth either."

Rolling her eyes, Lena bit her tongue, holding in a scolding. He was too worked up over Kara right now. "You still haven't explained this whole fiance thing. Your mother is out right now booking wedding venues or something. What is going on?"

In his flurry, Mon-El had omitted several important details. Right now however he didn't want to stop and explain everything. There was too much to do and he didn't have a clear head on his shoulders as is. Seeing the look from Lena and realizing how serious she was, he stopped by the door.

"Look, a year ago my mother told me she had arranged a marriage for me with the daughter of General Ardeen of Titan. She gets a nice, fat, juicy contract and I get a wife. We made a deal." He stopped for a second, trailing off as he kicked himself for ever agreeing to such an arrangement. He should have fought then and there against it. "I got one more year of freedom then I'd marry Imra. Obviously, my year is up."

The story sounded sad but completely on brand for Rhea.

"And Kara?" Lena asked carefully.

The pain flashed on Mon-El's face, true regret and hurt. "All real. More real than anything in my life." He swallowed hard and looked away from Lena, "And I never told her the truth. She ran out of her four nights ago in pain and I just need to find her right now."

Lena nodded and stepped aside, pulling the door open for Mon-El. She was an old romantic and although their story was far from convention, Lena needed to see it work out. "I drive faster."

Once in the car, Lena followed all of Mon-El's direction, her heavy foot shedding quite a bit of time off the trip. She made the turns he told her too and started to notice how far from downtown they were heading. They were near the outskirts of National City and for the first time, Lena realized how little she knew of Kara's old life. They had become friends, the dates and then drinks on their own but it dawned on Lena now that they conversation had never gone down the path of Kara's past.

"Here." Mon-El said, his eyes glued to the window as he looked over an old, rundown building. He had been here just once before and even then, Kara wasn't eager to let him see. The entire apartment had been the size of his kitchen and Kara's room held her bed, a lamp and an old dresser that had one of the drawers permanently jutted out. There was nothing that Mon-El wouldn't give to just be with Kara in this rundown old apartment now.

Finally getting himself composed, Mon-El got out the car, Lena following after him and began the trek up the seven flights of stairs. His heart began to race at even the thought of seeing Kara. He had missed her so much the last few days, both sober and drunk. Glancing behind him at Lena as they reached the apartment, he hesitated for a moment before knocking.

The paper thin walls made it easy for Mon-El and Lena to hear the chatter from the other side of the door. Relief hit Lena but glancing at Mon-El's still stoic face it vanished quickly. There was only a matter of seconds between the chatter and the click of the lock but it was taking to long for him.

As the door opened, a blonde stood on the other side, head cock and a look of irritated on her face. 

"What do you want, Moneybags?" Leslie asked, one hand holding the door as she placed herself directly in the doorway. This dude had some set of stones on him to show up at her apartment like that.

"I'm looking for Kara." Mon-El said, trying to keep a steady tone as his eyes glanced behind Leslie as best they could. She was obscuring view as much as purpose and Mon-El knew it was on purpose. "Is she in there?"

There was movement from where Mon-El couldn't see and his heart jumped again. As long as Kara was okay, the rest would be fine. The fear and uncertainty of her choices paralyzed him with fear when he thought on it too long.

"Sorry, Richie Rich. She ain't here." Leslie answered, growing bored of Mon-El. Her eyes flashed behind him to Lena, who stood with her own worried look. "Is this the future Mrs.?" She asked with a head nod. "At least she's hot."

Lena's face twisted into a frown as she shook her head. "I'm Kara's boss." She explained, touching her hand to her own chest, "She hasn't shown up for work in three days and I'm concerned."

There was something more sincere about Kara's boss than Mon-El, at least to Leslie. She had been worried that Mr. Dreamboat had been too damn good and the last thing she wanted was to be right. Of course being right had come at the cost of losing Kara. Even though the two had started to drift apart, Leslie had held tight to their damn bond. In a city full of fakes and backstabbers, Zor-El had been a true and faithful friend. Giving up on her wasn't the kind of way Leslie wanted to thank her for that.

"Gayle babe, bring me the note." Leslie said sighing and easing up on her defensive position. From behind Leslie came another blonde, this one taller and with a certain silent assassin vibe to her. Lena's face had clearly between her thoughts as Gayle winked at her before disappearing off to the couch.

Completely ignoring Mon-El, Leslie handed the note to Lena. "I came home and found that note and a stack of fat cash. She took her mom's necklace so she ain't coming back here any time soon."

Mon-El quickly moved to Lena's side, his eyes scanning Kara's cursive loop for some kind of explanation that made sense. The note was short, apologizing to Leslie for leaving like that but made sure to not that Mon-El had turned out to be engaged and this heartbreak, after everything, was simply too much. 

"Fuck." Mon-El swore, shaking his head as the letter gave him nothing to go on. This had been the fear and he had just let it happen. For three days he stayed in his room and drank and tried to ignore the presence of his new fiance instead of getting off his ass to check on Kara.

"Do you have any idea where she went?" Lena pleaded, handing the note back to Leslie. The note did not bode well for things and Lena was truly coming to grasp that Kara's past was a bit more serious than she had ever anticipated.

Leslie looked between Lena and Mon-El. Her anger and fury at him was only outweighed by her genuine hope that Kara was alright. She had been making Gayle go out with her each night to check the streets for Kara. Tonight they were going to follow up on a tip but looking at the pair of billionaires in front of her, Leslie realized that perhaps they would have better luck.

"One of the girls from the street said she saw Kara at Mxy's." Leslie sighed, resolving herself to put Kara before herself right now. Mon-El and Lena both frowned, giving each other confused looks that made Leslie laugh. "Course you silver spoon babies don't know what that is."

Gayle had returned, leaning on the door frame now, she glanced at Leslie, then back at the two visitors. The two were having a silent, private conversation that just left Mon-El and Lena more confused.

"It's a motel." Gayle finally said with a roll of her eyes as Leslie clearly one whatever argument they were having. "It's down on Canton road. Really seedy gross place. Mxy is basically a pimp. He acts like he's something more important but he has the johns come there and pretty much has a solid roster of girls and drugs."

Mon-El's face and heart sank. Had it been inevitable that Kara would back track so fast? There was no question of why Kara had fallen back into her old life, that blame rested squarely on him and he was willing to take it.

"We have to go get her." Mon-El said, talking more to Lena than the other two. Lena just nodded, her hand reaching out to touch his arm in support. 

Pushing off the door, Leslie watched as Gayle grabbed a pen and tore a piece of paper from some stupid flyer. Scribbling something quick, she returned to Mon-El and Lena, handing him the paper.

"Give that to Buster. He's the big guy who stands guard at the parking lot entrance." Gayle said, "But don't you dare mention me or Leslie to Mxy at all." Her voice jumped slightly at her last words, quirking Mon-El's eyebrow up. Gayle seemed to have dealings with Mxy and if she feared him, it could not mean good things for Kara.

"Thank you." He said, looking from Gayle to Leslie, "I mean it. I know that I hurt Kara but-"

"Yeah, yeah, save it for her." Leslie said waving him off and shutting the door in their faces.

Turning to Lena, Mon-El took a deep breath in. "You don't have to come." He told her, his feeling mixed on dealing with this strange pimp character. Dragging Lena farther into his mess didn't seem fair.

She held her hand up to him, not wanting to see more. Kara had been one of the few people of National City that Lena was generally captured by and losing a friend she hadn't even really gotten to befriend yet was out of the question.

**|| WCWRTS ||**

Down the road and a few blocks over from the apartment, Kara was sprawled out on some cheap, tacky motel bedspread. Her eyes were glued to the light, pulsating as the drugs took her away to a new high. She hadn't exactly fallen off the deep end as much as dived right back in head first. The long she had stayed at the diner, the more she believed the worst in herself and her life. Chet encouraging her negativity hadn't helped. He had managed to convince her that the life she had spent three months building was a joke. The friends she tricked herself into having were really just Mon-El's and at the end of the day, she was still a whore who took his money and fucked him.

The problem with Kara had always been her inability to really process things in a healthy and timely manner. Kara let her emotions stew and stew until they exploded, often dramatically. The whole feelings mess while trying to sleep with men for the rent money was too much and in turn, she found out about her dangerous love affair with drugs. It was easy to fuck on the drugs as she normally chased a handful of pills with some vodka and merely just had to lay there. The addiction grew and spiraled and the rent money was suddenly the drug money.  

A three month prison stay had been enough to clean her up the first time. Drugs dulled and numbed her pain but even at her worst, she knew she still wanted better for herself. The pain from the exposure of Mon-El's lies had been too much for her. Chet introduced her to Mxy for a fix that night at the diner. It was just supposed to be a single fix, something to take the edge off but when Mxy offered all the fixes she wanted for a fuck, Kara fell right back into her old habits.

Her three day bender was hitting its' peak. The motel was deserted during the day mostly, filled with Mxy's girls and drugs. A few odd Johns came in here and there but those were the regulars who had preferred girls. Kara wasn't preferred yet. Hell, even doing the days she made her living on the street, she rarely took repeat customers. It was bad enough to feel the shame of her actions once. None however, she had become so disconnected and detached that she didn't give a damn at all.

The drugs made thinking about Mon-El not hurt. She could see his face in her mind and smile. It wasn't fair that she had less that 24 hours with the clean shaven Mon-el. Kara had longed suspected he had dimples but his facial hair obscured them. For a few hours she was able to see them and now they remained stuck in her mind, dancing around thanks to the high.

"Hey baby, let's go." Mxy said suddenly as he walked into the room unannounced. "I got extra clients coming in. Need you to get ready." Mxy had always fancied himself a bit of a big shot. He had found that drugs and whores went great together and controlling the flow of pussy and pills made for a real nice nest egg. There was too much trouble with working the streets, too many risks and instead, he applied a business model to the motel and exerted control that way.

Looking down to the bed where Kara barely responded, Mxy let out a sigh and eye roll before flopping down next to her on the bed. "Hear what I said Princess?" Mxy whispered in Kara's ears as his fingers scratched across her stomach. She giggled at the sensation, out of her mind and barely able to register it.

"I said get fucking ready!" Mxy screamed suddenly, right into Kara's ear making her jump. Getting up off the bed, Kara nodded and began to scramble around. Standing as well, he fixed his shirt and smiled her way, "Thank you."

Brushing past Kara with little care if she was in his way or not, Mxy paused at the door, "And have a fucking coffee or something. No one wants to fuck a strung out whore."

Kara nodded as the door shut, her breathing wild and ragged as she tried to calm her heart rate. She could only blame herself for this. Kara had worked the streets long enough to know that the pimps were kind one minute and monsters the next. He had plied her with the drugs she wanted and needed and now she was indebted to him. The fact she was starting to care and feel it worried Kara. Sobering up prior to meeting a john was not Kara's idea but if Mxy checked in on her and found her strung, the punishment would be sever. 

Sitting down onto the floor, Kara took a few deep breaths and pulled her knees to her chest. She could do this, get through this life if she had too. Money wasn't really an issue anymore, or well it wasn't for now. Kara had kept a careful eye on her bank accounts with Mon-El as the savings amount seemed to just keep growing and growing. He merely stated it was a way to ensure she didn't worry. It was strange, Kara had more of an issue with him and his large 'gifts' in the beginning that she did now and given her current state, she was secretly happy with herself for not forcing them all back on him. It was never about the money with him though. She would have still loved him with two pennies to his name. Trouble was she was loving a borrowed man.

The bad part was coming. Kara could feel her body reacting and shaking, fear triggering inside of her as she kept reliving that brutal moment of losing him over and over again. It reminded her that Mon-El had never really been hers, never been honest and truthful either. It racked her body with angst and pain to even dwell on. She wanted to be free and clear of him. She wanted to not desperately run to him and ask for his help, for his love to get her through all this.

The door to the room opened again and Kara could hear the groan of anger come from Mxy before she even saw his feet in her peripheral vision. "Would you get the fuck up?" Mxy growled, grabbing Kara's arm to hard and yanking her to her feet. "You've got a fucking client." With a shove, Mxy tossed Kara towards the bed, not caring at all for any kind of state she was in and returned to the door.

In stepped a man with a fairly round beer gut, ugly goatee and bald head. It was the kind of man she could look at and known instantly he hated the idea of women being anything remotely equal to him. They were the worst type of john to her as they were guys like Mxy's favorite.

"This is Kay. She's my hottest girl." Mxy said, turning on his salesman voice. "She'll do anything you want."

The man's small beady eyes glared at Kara, making her consciousnesses of how little she had on and how vile this man was. Pulling a wad of cash from his pocket, he slapped it down into Mxy's hand before advancing towards the bed, his hands already undoing his belt.

"I'll take her for the hour." He said as he reached the edge of it.

Kara shut her eyes, swallowing hard and lay down. She had been broken and beaten. Losing Mon-El had snapped the will inside of her. She rationalized now that he had lied to her because on some level, he had always know that she'd never be deserving of him, that she'd always be this girl.

Feeling the cold, greasy touch of the man's hand, Kara pinched her eyes together and prepared to shut off. The drugs help her drift off, to remove herself consciously from what was happening as best she could.

There was a warrior in Kara, there always had been. Every time life threw her curve ball, she'd take the pitch and learn from it. That warrior in her had vanished now as this was a curve ball she just couldn't figure out, 


	11. Our Love Is Six Feet Under

It had taken a bit of convincing on Lena's part but instead of rushing right over to a seedy motel owned by a thug and his crew, she and Mon-El instead sat at one of National City's nicer restaurants back downtown. A menu were in front of him but Mon-El hadn't bothered to even open it. What he wanted right now was to go get Kara and pull her away from that cesspool he had unintentionally driven her back too. In his heart, he knew Lena meant well and was trying to be a friend but she didn’t, and perhaps just couldn’t, understand the gravity of the situation Kara was in.

“I’ll have the Western Omelette.” Lena told the waiter as she handed over the menu to him.

The waiter turned to Mon-El, who have a dismissive shake of his head that earned him a look from Lena. 

“If you are determined to storm into this place like some Liam Neeson character, can you at least put something in your system other than alcohol?” She pressed, a look on her face that told Mon-El how serious she was about him eating.

“Toast. Thanks.” Mon-El handed the menu over, shooting a look at Lena. This was such a waste of time. The longer he waited to go, the risker it would be. While Mon-El had been out of that world for some time, he still knew things about it. Although he didn’t know that Mxy was behind things, many of the early girls spoke of a motel they had worked at during their worst times. The girls were treated more like property and piled with drugs to stay submissive. It was Mon-El’s worst nightmare to even imagine Kara in a place like that. But he didn’t have the safety of imagining anymore. Kara was there, Mxy’s toy to play with and pimp out, and Lena had then here eating breakfast like it was nothing.

“Thank you.” Lena said, folding her hands in her lap and leaning back.

“This is a waste of time.” Mon-El said, shaking his head, eyes avoiding Lena. “You don’t have to come with me to get her.”

Lena sighed, shaking her head. She knew that Mon-El was on a one track mind at the moment but that was going to be his downfall right now. “You can’t go rushing in there.” 

“Why not?” Mon-El challenged, his eyes flickering over to her. The quick look on his face told Lena how little he actually cared for his own safety.

“Because you’ll get killed.” She said sternly. It was a little melodramatic but Lena had to be a voice of reason right now. “This isn’t a movie. You will get hurt if you just bust in there demanding to see Kara.”

“What do you even know about this world?” Mon-El challenged again, shaking his head once again.

“I know common sense Mon-El.” Lena shot back, sitting forward and glaring at him. “You will get hurt, probably killed if you don’t think this through. And what do you think happens to Kara when you die?”

Mon-El shifted uncomfortably, looking away from Lena as for the first time, consequences of his actions flashed across his mind. Losing Kara was the worst thing in the world to him and it wasn’t crazy of him to think it wouldn’t be the same for her.

“Kara doesn’t care about me like that anymore.” He said, barely convinced of it himself.

“You wouldn’t be rushing in to save her if you believed that for even a second.” Lena smirked. 

The first trace of a grin spread over Mon-El’s lips as his head shook a little. She was right, he knew that. Despite Kara’s anger at him, her fully justified anger at his deception, Mon-El hadn’t ever let himself believe she didn’t care anymore. His drinking binge had been to cope with losing her physical presence, not losing her heart. His mind had been so muddled the last few days he hadn’t thought about the good that still remained.

Lena had a real point now, Mon-El couldn’t follow through with his original plan to simply barge in and demand Kara. As he looked at Lena, trying to formulate something better, their food arrived.

Picking up the fork, Mon-El pushed his eggs around and tried to will himself to eat. Even if rushing in was out of the question right now, he still felt queasy imagining where Kara was and what she was doing.

“We can go to the police.” Lena said, pulling Mon-El’s focus. He had relaxed enough, Lena noting how his shoulders had stopped carrying everything in them and seemed more open now to suggestions. Mon-El picked up a glass and took a drink, his eyes on Lena waiting for her to continue. “File a missing persons report for Kara, let the police know what Leslie told us and have them go and check it out.”

The silence came to Mon-El as he chewed on the inside of his lip. The police seemed like an easy quick answer, probably why he didn’t think of it himself. Lena’s plan ran a few risks, including Kara’s own potential arrest. That however could quickly be dealt with and dropped.

“Why did you suggest this earlier?” Mon-El asked, a sneaking suspicion in his belly that he already knew the answer.

“Because you wouldn’t have listened.” Lena said plainly, no snark or double meaning. She took a quick bite of her own food, eyes flashing up to Mon-El’s face. Finishing her bite, she shrugged and wiped her face. “You love Kara and your first instinct will always be to protect her. I just needed to get you to a place you might listen to other suggestions.”

Internally, he still wanted to dash from this restaurant and head straight for the motel. If Kara just saw him, and listened to him for two seconds, he knew he could get her away from that place and Mxy. The debate raged in him, following his own place which had far too many risks or taking Lena’s advice and at least trying the safer way.

“Mon-El?” Lena called, pulling him from his thoughts. She had been talking the whole time and every part of him had been tuning her out and wrapped in his own thoughts.

“Sorry.” He said quickly, sitting up a little straighter.

Lena nodded, understanding, and set her napkin down. “Please, come with to the police department. Try it that way first. If they can’t help, then we can look for another way but you’re no good to her dead.”

It was smart on Lena’s part to use the angle of keeping himself alive for Kara’s sake. She would be crushed and there really would be no coming back from it for her if he was gone. That would simply be too selfish of him.

“We’ll try the police.” Mon-El agreed, only a little hope that they’d actually help in him. It was a safe, cautious and probably dead end route. At least when it failed, Lena would easy up on him and not guilt him into making safer choices.

The pair finished breakfast in silence quickly before departing and heading towards the police station. It was one of those beautiful sunny days in National City and Mon-El felt a sharp pain in his gut as he thought of how it should have been him and Kara having breakfast together. He had wanted a lifetime of him and Kara moments and they were slowly slipping farther and farther from his grasp.

“There’s no way she’s going to let me back out of this wedding.” Mon-El said, disrupting the silence between himself and Lena as they began walking towards the police station. He dug his hands deep into his pockets, head hung and a heavy sigh coming from his chest.

Lena turned her head towards him, knowing what Mon-El was talking about. She had so many questions about that mess as well but didn’t want to push him to talk about it before he was ready.

“She doesn’t control you.” She offered softly. “Look at my mother. She tried her best to control me after Lex and now she’s got a prison cell that matches his.”

Mon-El chuckled and shook his head, turning towards Lena with a smirk on his lips. “Your mother literally committed treason. Don’t get me wrong, I’m jealous and all but your mom can’t control you.”

Lena shrugged, knowing Mon-El had a point. After Lex’s fraud was uncovered, it had been a slippery slope for the entire Luthor family and evidence emerged of her mother’s plan to remove the president and install Lex in his place. Given the speedy trial, Lena had been living a Lillian free life for some time and had used the freedom to completely turn LexCorp into L Corp and a real, global force for good. Mon-El would have been more than happy for the same to happen to his mother and let him have the chance to change Gand Industries into something more than a war machine.

“You could walk away.” Lena suggested, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Mon-El. “Turn your back on Gand. You know you are always welcome to come with me.”

It was a sincere offer from Lena that stopped Mon-El in his tracks. Leaving Gand Industries behind had always been that fantasy dream of his that was wrecked every single time he remembered the reality. The fact was until now, there had been nothing worth giving up the Gand money and lifestyle for. Kara was worth giving that up for in a heartbeat. What was stopping his heart now was the thought of his father.

“I can’t do that to my dad’s legacy.” Mon-El finally said with a tight voice and shake of his head. Eyes cast down, Mon-El picked up his pace and started walking faster towards the police station.

“You aren’t doing his legacy any favors following your mother’s insane antics.” Lena countered, having to speed up a little to catch up with Mon-El. “She’s using him to get you to do what she wants.”

Mon-El hated the words coming from Lena, and the amount of sense they were making as well. He couldn’t explain to her why even though he knew what his mother was doing, it still mattered to him.

“It’s not that simple and I don’t want to talk about it okay?” He snapped, stopping in his tracks and turning back to Lena. There was pain on his face clear as day and it broke Lena a small bit herself.

“Sorry.” She said, a note of sincerity in her voice as she touched Mon-El’s arm. “One thing at a time.”

Swallowing, he nodded in agreement and turned forward, hustling quickly up some steps to the police station door and pulling it open for her.

“This way.” Lena said with a wave towards the second floor, seemingly knowing her way about the place a little too well.

Mon-El raised his eyebrows at her in question and she laughed. “My mother attempted to kill me a lot in the early days of her sentence. I became very familiar with the NCPD.”

“You know that’s not normal right?” Mon-El asked, fighting back a laugh as he followed Lena up the stairs and then around the corner, into one of the bullpens that had Special Victims labelled on the glass door.

Glancing around, a mess of desks with papers and files were grouped together near the center. Police officers walked around, talking with each other or escorting suspects here and there. Lena weaved through them easily, Mon-El going after her as they reached an office at the back.

Knocking lightly on the open door to get the attention of the occupant, a man lifted his head, confusion and surprise registering on his face.

“Ms. Luthor, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, standing from behind his desk and waving the two of them in. 

“Captain J’onn J’onzz, Mon-El Gand.” Lena said, introducing the two men who quickly shook hands. “We’re here to file a missing persons report for our friend and I remember you had told me if I ever needed NCPD assistance again, you’d be there.”

J’onn nodded, recalling the offer and motioned for them both to sit. From his desk drawer he pulled a legal pad. Luthor and Gand were two names that every National City resident knew and to have them both in his office with a missing persons case, J’onn had a feeling his higher ups would have vested interest in this.

“What is your friend’s name?” J’onn asked lifting his head to look at them. Lena and Mon-El exchanged a look.

“Kara Zor-El.” Mon-El said, shifting in his seat, “And she’s not exactly missing. We know where she is but it’s very messy and complicated.” There was pain in his face as he spoke that J’onn could miss.

Putting down his pen, J’onn leaned back in his seat and eyed Mon-El carefully. The concern on Lena’s face helped him figure out this was more about Gand than her. “Why do you start at the beginning then. What can I do for you?”

Sighing, Mon-El shook his head, looking at Lena and feeling a bit of irritation for this. It would have been easier to just go straight to the motel and deal with things with his fists. 

“Kara and I were involved and we...ended things a few days ago.” Mon-El began, wincing at his own words and how they stung. “She was, before we were together she worked, it’s not what it…”

“Kara was a street girl.” Lena interrupted, glancing briefly at Mon-El before looking back to J’onn. “She had turned her life around with Mon-El. Kara’s actually one of my reporters at Catco. She’s not her past.”

Looking at Lena, Mon-El gave her a small smile of thanks for helping him through that. The last thing he wanted was anyone to have a wrong opinion of who Kara really was. This mess they were in was all his fault after all.

“The breakup was bad.” Mon-El admitted, “And she’s fallen in with a guy named Mxy.”

J’onn let out a sigh and clenched his face. Holding a finger up, he stood and walked to his door, shutting it and the blinds.

“I take it you know Mxy.” Mon-El pointed out, watching as J’onn took a seat on the edge of his desk.

“Oh I know the slippery bastard.” He replied, a firm nod of his head. “He’s the subject of a joint investigation with Special Victims, Organized Crime and Vice.”

Mon-El sucked in a breath, glancing at Lena. The police knew full well about Mxy and who he was and given that he was still on the street and able to get his claws into Kara didn’t boast well for this whole police plan.

“We know that Mxy is running things out of a motel.” Lena explained, digging in her purse. “We got this address and who to ask for to get into the motel.”

J’onn took the piece of paper and nodded. His day had been going absolutely fine until the pair walked in. The investigation into Mxy was much larger than him and having to report to his superiors that the two richest individuals in National City had personal stakes in it would put the pressure on. Unfortunately, the task force had been able to turn up nothing of value so far.

“We know. Thank you.” J’onn said with a nod, trying to play dipolmat. Mon-El’s entire body demeanor changed as he let out a scoff, shaking his head as he figured it out fast.

“They’re not going to do anything Lena.” He said, standing up, his anger needed to be controlled before an explosion. A police station was the worst place for him to breakdown right now. “They know exactly who Mxy is and they aren’t doing shit about it.”

J’onn remained calm at Mon-El’s rising voice. This was deeply personal for the man and J’onn had been on the opposite side of things himself once. “We are.” He tried to reason. “From a legal standpoint, we don’t have enough to arrest him. Now, if you can give us a picture of your friend, one of our officers could reach out through our contacts and try and convince her to turn. Mxy’s crew is tight and we haven’t had luck yet but that could change.”

Mon-El stopped, freezing in his tracks and turning towards J’onn. Lena jumped up, placing her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

“Kara’s in danger and your solution is to put her in more danger by testifying against Mxy?” Mon-El asked, clarifying because he was in disbelief at such an idea. 

J’onn sighed. He knew it would be an awful thing to say but it was the only real option or plan in front of them. Mxy had been careful with the language he used in his business dealings, making it so even the undercover cops couldn’t justify an arrest. His inner circle was protected and the drugs that he distributed to the girls made it difficult to get any of them to break ranks. With Kara being the newest within Mxy’s group, she offered the absolute best hope of getting someone to turn.

“I know it’s not ideal.” J’onn said, standing and putting his hands on his hips, “And I wish I could give you a better answer or something better, but getting Kara to turn is the best way to get her out.”

Mon-El ran his hands through his hairs, shaking his head and trying to take deep breaths. That wasn’t good enough, not for him and certainly not for Kara’s sake and safety. “I gotta go.” He said with a tight face, looking at Lena before pulling the door open to disappear.

Grabbing the piece of paper back, Lena sighed, looking at J’onn apologetically. “I’ll send you a picture. I’m sorry but I have to go after him.”

J’onn raised his hand, holding Lena’s apology with a nod of his head. “I understand. Thank you.”

Hurrying in her heels, Lena caught Mon-El at the bottom of the stairs, tugging at his arm. “Would you stop?”

He shook his head, pulling his arm and walking forward. He half turned to his friend, “I’m sorry. We did it your way and it’s basically a wait and see. I can’t wait.”

“I know.” She replied, shaking her head at his stubbornness. “I’m not letting you go alone okay? I’ll go with you.”

That was enough for Mon-El to slow just a bit, allowing Lena to catch her breath. Outside the police station, he was silent, looking at her a little apprehensively. From the start of the morning, Lena had been so cautious about all this. There was no changing his mind from this now.

“Don’t stop me.” He said sternly.

“I won’t.” 

With a nod, the two began towards the car, a destination in mind that neither was feeling very good about.

It took them about 20 minutes to get back to the outskirts of town and to the motel. They were parked a little down the street, hidden as they watched cars zip by, occasionally pulling in. There was a very big man standing there, turning cars around every now and then.

“What are you going to do if he doesn’t let us in?” Lena asked.

“Run him over.” He replied.

The deadness in Mon-El’s tone had completely terrified her, the shock on her face. Mon-El didn’t need to look at her to know it was there. “Kidding.” He said, covering. “I don’t know. I’m hoping Gayle’s name is enough to get me in.”

“Us.” Lena corrected.

That pulled Mon-El’s attention. Shaking his  head, he looked at Lena, “Me. You can’t come with me in there.”

“I said you aren’t doing this alone.”

“And I’m not. You’re here but Lena we can’t both go in there and I’m not going to leave you alone in that place either.” Cutting the engine and pulling the keys out, he held them up for her. “Consider yourself the getaway driver.”

Lena pursed her lips, wanting to disagree but Mon-El was already set in his way. She had been wrong about the police in a way but at least if he failed, Kara wasn’t entirely alone or abandoned. There was also a better chance of the police getting in touch with her over Mon-El’s ‘punch it’ plan.

“45 minutes.” Lena said, holding her hand out for him to drop the keys into, offering the paper from Gayle in exchange. “If you don’t walk out of that place in 45 minutes with or without Kara, I will call a personal security team to storm the place.”

Mon-El didn’t need her to clarify if she was kidding or not. Handing over the keys, Mon-El leaned in, pressing his lips to Lena’s cheek. “Thank you.”

With her reassuring nod, Mon-El got out of the car and hurried across the street, walking towards Buster. His unshaven face was just messy and unkempt enough for him to hide his known face. Gayle’s little note was his biggest hope. If he couldn’t get in the front, he’d have to find a way in through the back.

Swallowing nervously as he approached Buster, Mon-El gave a nod, his hands in his pocket wrapped around the paper and a crisp $100 bill.

“Help you?” Buster asked gruffly, eying Mon-El up and down.

“Yeah.” He answered, sniffing as he pulled the paper and money out, holding them out to Buster. “Gayle sent me.”

Buster took the money, pocketing that quickly and looked at the paper, verifying it was her writing. “Arms out.” Buster instructed. Normally Mon-El would have had questions or fought but getting inside was more important and he obliged. Buster patted him down quickly before giving him the nod to carry on. “Mxy’s at the front desk.”

Mon-El took a deep breath as he moved passed Buster and towards the lobby. His stomach twisted as he tried to wrestle control of his emotions. Stepping inside, his eyes glanced around, taking in the surrounding of the shabby place. There was a guy behind the desk, eyes on his phone with no regard for Mon-El. Within seconds, another large man was towering over him, glaring at him. Another bodyguard meant to intimidate him.

“Afternoon.” Came the voice of another man as he stepped around the large one. Upon looking at him, dressed in a nice, clean suit, Mon-El knew that this was Mxy. “Lost.”

“Hardly.” Mon-El said with a newfound confidence, squaring his body up to challenge Mxy. “I’m looking for a girl.”

Mxy laughed, sharing a look with the bodyguard and then shrugged his shoulders. “Aren’t we all looking for a girl? Not sure I can help you with that.”

Mon-El was silent as he looked at Mxy, trying to figure out his next move. J’onn had said that Mxy was smart enough to avoid entrapment so he’d need to be creative.

“My mistake.” He said with a wave of his hand and shrug, “A friend had told me you were a matchmaker of sorts. I’ll just get out of your way.”

There was a beat between them, Mxy eying Mon-El up and down before a sudden laugh escaped his throat. “Matchmaker. I like that. I’m going to use it.” He said pointing at Mon-El before tapping his bodyguard aside. “I’ve got some friends who wouldn’t mind being set up. Of course, my services have a small fee.” Mxy rubbed his fingers together and Mon-El scoffed. He was as trash as he had anticipated.

From his back pocket, Mon-El pulled ten bills from it. “I have a specific type.” He said, holding the money out. Taking it, Mxy quickly held the bills up and gave them a sniff, checking if they were real or not. 

“I’m sure I can find a friend that suits you.” Mxy handed the money over to his bodyguard and clapped his hands together, giving Mon-El a once over. “I’m guessing you like the freaky girls?”

“No.” Mon-El said with a laugh, trying to not twist in revolt at himself and Mxy. The reason he had stopped with the escorts and refused to engage with the street pimps was how demeaning those in power were over the woman. Mon-El had longed stopped judging for why a woman would turn to the street and while it was the broken parts in him that sent him searching, he always made sure to treat the women he was with with the dignity they deserved. People like Mxy stripped them of that.

“Blonde. Tall. Very fit.” Mon-El said, trying to describe Kara as vaguely as he could. His heart screamed different words, words of her kindness, her softness, the passion in her heart. “I like to party myself so if you have any girls open to party favors.” He explained, trying his best to keep with the charade so Mxy wouldn’t see through him. Pulling another five bills from the fold, Mon-El held them out to Mxy. “I would prefer if the friend you found for me was a newer friend. No offense of course.”

The quickest flash of suspicion hit Mxy’s eye as he looked between Mon-El and the bills. Finally he took the money, nodding and starting off towards the room. “I think I’ve got a friend for you. Take an hour, get to know her.”

Mon-El swallowed the bile that was building in his throat, sending up prayers to all the Gods that the room door Mxy opened would hold Kara. His plan had been so terribly put together that the convincing Kara to leave part hadn’t been figured out. 

Pushing open one of the doors, Mxy hit the light out and stepped in, making space for Mon-El. “This is Kay. She’s my newest party girl.” There was a smirk on his face that Mon-El wanted to punch off.

On the bed lay Kara, sprawled out and clearly coming down from a high. Her reactions were slow as she moved to a sitting stance. The room screamed of being a prison and the crushed white powder on the bedside table wrecked Mon-El. Emotions rushed over him, confusing him, crushing him, destroying him.

He hadn’t prepared himself for seeing her at all. It hurt every inch of him. She was out of it still, trying to come back down and hadn’t registered it was Mon-El in the room.

“Perfect.” He said thickly, pulling his eyes off Kara to Mxy, with a nod. “Thanks.”

Mxy’s eyes were on Kara, the irritation at how broken she was. Had he not made it clear early that she needed to get her shit together since he was going to be whoring her out?

“Let me get this bitch a little more active for you.” Mxy said, tugging at jacket as he stepped forward. Mon-El caught him roughly by the arm, squeezing tightly and stopping it.

“She’s fine, thank you.” There was an edge to Mon-El’s voice as he battled to control his anger. Every fiber of his being screamed in rage to rip Mxy to piece.

Jerking his arm away, Mxy’s eyes narrowed at Mon-El, his own anger at being disrespected rising. The truth was without his bodyguard, it would be far too even a fight that Mxy wasn’t willing to risk. The best punishment for the slight would to simply ban the man after this exchange. Making a mental note to tell Buster never to allow him back, Mxy just nodded, holding up his hands and stepping towards the door. “Figured you were the type to like them unable to fight back.” He snipped before closing the door.

Mon-El’s rage dissipated instantly when his eyes turned back to Kara, who was finally coming too.

“Kara.” He whispered, rushing to the bed, kneeling beside her, hands hovering over her body. There were dark purple bruises forming all over her legs. Mon-El swallowed hard, tears rushing and stinging his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

Since the light had snapped on and pulled Kara from her fantasy, she had been struggling to get her brain back on track. The drugs had taken her away, let her turn off parts of her mind as Mxy had been bringing men in all morning, taking a turn sometimes himself. She was slowly killing herself but she couldn’t bring herself to care. The drugs allowed her to escape and made it easier to think of Mon-El.

Taking a deep breath, Kara lifted her head and gasped, her eyes meeting familiar blue, haunting ones. There was no way he was really there and the drugs were playing a trick on her.

“No, no.” She said, shaking her head and pushing Mon-El away. “You’re not here.”

“I am.” He replied quickly, standing up, his heart breaking more and more. She was still high and there was no way to pull her out of the stupor right now. Time was working against him as Mon-El had no doubt that Lena had already hired a private army to bust into the place.

Still shaking her head, Kara took some deep breaths and moved against the headboard, pulling her knees to her chest. She knew she’d have to let the man do whatever he wanted before he got Mxy but she couldn’t turn her emotions off with Mon-El on her mind.

“It’s me.” Mon-El whispered, moving back to the bed, sitting on the edge. “Oh Kara.” His voice broke as much as his heart. Reaching out, Mon-El took hold of one of the hands Kara had locked around her knees. “I’m so sorry.”

The more he spoke, the more he sounded like Mon-El and the more Kara fought with herself for clarity, the more real this all started to be. Squeezing her eyes tight, she took several deep breaths, telling herself to focus, to leave the cloud of drugs and highs. Opening her eyes once again, the last part of her that had been holding strong shattered as she realized it was Mon-El sitting on the bed with her.

Conflict raged in her as she looked at him, his expression as broken as she felt. Mon-El wasn’t hers and yet he had come here. She had wanted him to come in the deepest part of her soul, had wished for him to play the hero and rescue her, tell her that it was only her and would always be only her.

For all the progress that Kara felt she had made in the last few months, she realized then how vulnerable Mon-El made her. Living without him was impossible for her, that she had learned the hard way in the last three days.

“Why are you here?” Kara asked, her heart breaking as her voice cracked, tears flowing so freely now.

“I’m here for you.” He said again, squeezing her hand, “Kara, please, don’t do this. Don’t stay here and don’t lose yourself to all this.” His words were so rushed and hurried, fear rising in him that in just a split second everything could change.

Kara scoffed, pulling her hand from Mon-El, turning away from him. She had already lost herself when she lost him. The gravity of the situation was now doing a nice job of sobering her up, adrenaline hitting her system to help. Clearly Mon-El had conned his way in here and if Mxy got a whiff of anything that would threaten him or his system, it would come at the cost of Mon-El’s own safety.

“You have to go.” She said, shaking as she stood from the bed. 

“Not without you.” He responded sternely. “I’m not leaving you here Kara.”

Rage, anger, frustration and sadness were all mixing inside of Kara. She wanted to give in, fall into him and believe him that he was the white knight. There was so much good in him, she had witnessed that herself and her heart still screamed of the love she had for him. Yet he was just reacting, just going with what he wanted and not thinking of the big picture again, Kara knew that.

“There’s no difference between leaving me here and leaving me someplace else.” Kara said softly, dropping her head. “It doesn’t change anything that has happened.”

Mon-El opened his mouth to respond but shut it just as quickly. This was his problem. He reacted to things before he thought about them. His heart and head had only cared for getting Kara out of the motel, he hadn’t considered how nothing else had really changed. The lie was on the tip of his tongue, the promise that he wouldn’t be getting married sitting right there but he held back. Lies had got him into this mess.

“You changed.” Mon-El countered instead. “You got the job with Lena all on your own, you made the choices to have a better life yourself.”

“I did that for you.” Kara shot back, folding her arms over her chest and shaking her head.

Mon-El shook his, stepping around the bed and closing the space between them. “No.” He said, his voice shaking again, “You did that for you. Same way that I changed for me.”

She didn’t want the credit for changing. It had been Mon-El, the happiness and love she felt with him that made her believe that she could be better. It hadn’t be real, just like their relationship hadn’t been real.

“That’s bullshit.” She said, her voice cracking as a few tears seeped over her eyelids. “I changed because I thought I was happy and in love with you. And that was bullshit. I’ve been living in a fantasy world. This is my reality Mon-El.” Kara’s voice started to rise, the anger at herself for being so foolish growing. “I’m a whore. I fuck men for money and drugs. I told you this wasn’t a stupid movie where we fell in love in the end. It was a nice break from reality and all but this is my life.”

It destroyed Mon-El to hear those words from Kara and hurt even worse knowing she didn’t mean any of them. He wouldn’t accept any of Kara’s perceived reality.

“No. You are none of that.” Closing the space between them, Mon-El pulled Kara’s face between his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. “Kara, you are smart and passionate and wonderful. This isn’t your life anymore. You changed for you, all I did was be there to tell you that you could. I changed because of you telling me I could. Please, please believe me this isn’t where you belong. You deserve so much more than this.”

The tears kept falling from Kara’s eyes as she looked at him. His hands felt strong and safe, something that in the last three days she hadn’t felt at all. His warmth was drawing her in, making her believe that he was right. She didn’t have him, she couldn’t have him anymore but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have better for herself.

The fear stopped her though for giving in. The idea of continuing on in life with him as a partner was too much. She’d never have him again the way she wanted, and while right now it seemed plausible to escape and go with him, she’d part with him and be right back her when she broke again. That wasn’t worth going the pain.

She pushed his hands away from her face, ducking under his arm and moving towards the door. Mon-El realized what she was doing and moved after her. Catching her at the door, he placed a palm against it, keeping it closed. His front pressed to her back as he put an arm around her, holding her.

“Kara please.” There was desperation seeping through his voice, pleading with her to not do this. She fell back into him for a moment, closing her eyes and letting herself fall back into the memories of being held by him. It was the only thing powerful enough to stop her. “Please.”

Shaking her head, wanting to just give in, Kara fought it away. She pulled his hand away and opened the door, “Gus!” She called out, pulling herself from Mon-El’s body, trying to ignore the tears streaming down her face.

Mon-El shook his head, his own tears coming so freely now. “Kara, don’t.” He choked out, “Please just come with me.”

The large bodyguard appeared at the door, stepping into the room and looked between Kara and Mon-El. “Let’s go.” He said gruffly, reaching forward and grabbing Mon-El by the shirt. Kara moved back, pressing herself against the wall and trying to disappear. 

Mon-El refused to accept it however and swung his arm, trying to pus the man off of him, his eyes focused only on Kara. “Don’t. Please, please, Kara. Don’t.” His endless pleads hurt her with each echo, a hand covering her mouth as she watched another bodyguard come and grab Mon-El, the two of them dragging him from the room.

“Kara no! Please!” He yelled from the hallway, still trying to fight against the guard, to find a way back to her. This couldn’t be happening, he refused to accept that he failed. This was a guarantee that Kara would be forever lost to him, that he would have ruined her.

It felt like forever that he was fighting against the guards, ignoring the smug look on Mxy’s face as he walked behind the struggling Mon-El. The hallway disappeared, the lobby blurring as he was carried out to the parking lot. Still, Mon-El refused to give up, refused to accept that this was happening. He had to keep fighting, for her.

Suddenly he was thrown to the ground, his back colliding with the sidewalk. “Ah.” He let out a cry of pain. Scrambling to his feet, he ran straight into the guards that pushed him back to the ground.

“I should probably kill you right now.” Mxy said, holding out his hand in which one of the guards placed a gun. “You seem like a problem.”

As soon as Mxy pointed the gun at Mon-El, humvees came speeding from both directions, surrounding where the men were gathered. Jumping out, several big men with guns surrounding Mon-El, pointing their guns at a completely shocked Mxy and his guards.

Instantly, Mxy dropped the gun and held up his own hands, panic setting in quickly. This had clearly escalated way too much. One of the guys waved his gun, indicating for Mxy and his men to go. No need to be told twice, Mxy hit the guys and turned back, dashing back to the safety of the lobby. Mon-El wanted to chase after them but the second thrown down had left in a certain amount of pain now

From behind one of the private security escorts, Lena pushed forward, kneeling down behind Mon-El. “You’re okay.”

His eyes remained focused on the motel, realizing fully that he had failed, that he hadn’t helped Kara at all. The dam holding back his emotions broke and a wave of tears and sobs racked his body. Lena could do nothing for him except wrap her arms around him and hold him as he broke.


	12. I Find It Hard To Find My Feet

Sighing, Alex set her phone down and shook her head, frustrating and anger building. Since receiving a wedding invitation for Mon-El and Imra Ardeen in the mail, Alex had been trying to get ahold of him and find out just exactly what was going on. Before he left on a romantic trip with Kara, she had been hedging bets with Sam and Winn about when the engagement would drop between them. Getting invited to Mon-El and some woman’s wedding that she had never seen ruined Alex’s action but left her with many more questions. He had also been doing a good job of avoiding her and Winn since they received the invites.

“You okay Dr. Danvers?” Reba, her favorite nurse on the ER floor asked.

Lifting her head, she chuckled a little and shook her head, “Oh just trying to get ahold of an annoying little brother.” Reba gave her a reassuring smile, indicating that it was a feeling she was familiar with herself.

Picking up her phone again, Alex sent another text, this one to Sam, complaining again about Mon-El and his radio silence. It was difficult to understand the situation with him not taking the time to even explain. Winn had been left in the dark as well and all she could get from Lena was that Rhea was behind all of this.

Checking her phone again, hoping that perhaps in the last ten seconds Mon-El had gotten his shit together and responded, Alex was left just sighing in disappointment again.

“I’m going to try and get some sleep.” She said to Reba, picking up her charts from the nurses desk. Turning around, she gave a quick smile before starting off down the hallway.

“Hey Danvers, wait up!” A woman’s voice called out, stopping Alex in her tracks and causing her to turn. Walking towards her was a shorter woman, dressed in black pants, a grey shirt and her signature leather jacket.

“Detective Sawyer.” Alex said with a grin and a nod, moving back over to the counter to set her files down to give her ex a quick hug. “When did you get back from Gotham?”

“Few weeks ago.” Maggie replied, returning the hug and then giving a slight shrug.

“How’s Kate?” Alex asked, resting her elbow on the counter. Maggie had been her girlfriend once upon a time but as time went on, their division over family and career became a little too much. The breakup wasn’t bad or messy and had turned out to be a good thing in the long run for the pair of them. Maggie had gone off to Gotham, fell in love with a woman as crazy about her career as herself and Alex found her way to Sam and the dream of a family.

“She’s good.” Maggie replied, a grin crossing her face, bringing out her dimples at the thought of the woman. “Still trying to save the world. How’s Sam?”

“The exact same.” Alex said with a chuckle, nodding her head, “Except instead of saving the world, we’re saving the women of National City.” A beat passed between them, the understanding that they were both better off and happier where they were now with no regrets coming over them both.  “What are you doing here though?” Alex finally said, knowing that this wasn’t a purely social hello.

Maggie’s face fell, grew more serious as she cast her eyes around quickly, “I’ve got a girl I need you to check out.” Her voice had dropped to a whisper, “She might be the best chance we’ve got of getting a real piece of scum off the street but she’s a little afraid.”

Alex didn’t need to hear more but just nodded. As much as National City was portrayed as a great, safe city, the seedy underbelly part was deadly. Too many women were caught in the violent pitfalls and since working at the ER, she had become too familiar with them. A lot of those women were what inspired herself and Sam to open their clinic.

“Tara set us up in a private room. I put a uniform in scrubs and have him watching the room.” Maggie explained in the hush tone as she walked with Alex towards the room. “This guy has some reach and every single time I get a girl who can help put him away, she disappears.”

“I’ll put a false name on her chart and let hospital admin know.” Alex offered as they reached the room.

Maggie nodded before pushing the door open slightly, stepping in slowly. “Hey Kara, this is Dr. Danvers.”

Cold fear crossed over Kara and Alex at the same time as the doctor stepped into the room. Their eyes locked and instantly a loud buzzing started to ring in Kara’s mind. This just could not get any worse.

“Kara.” Alex whispered in a barely audible tone, her voice breaking and eyes welling instantly.

“You know each other?” Maggie asked, confused, glancing between both women. Heartbreak was scrawled over Alex’s face and sheer panic on Kara’s.

“I have to go.” Kara said suddenly, getting up from the exam table and wobbling. Her face was swollen, her lip cut and eye bruised. Her shoulders were peppered with emerging purple marks. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” Alex said firmly, stepping in front of Maggie to catch Kara before she toppled over. “Sit down.”

Kara lifted her eyes, catching Alex’s and felt the dams about to break. Her body was shaking but Alex’s hands were steady, holding her up and guiding her back to sitting.

“Please don’t tell him.” She whispered, dropping her head and letting her hair fall over her face.

“I’m going to give you a minute.” Maggie said, causing Alex to turn. Whatever this was, Maggie knew that alone Alex had a better chance at getting through to Kara.

Alex turned her attention back to Kara, lifting her chin up to examine her face. She wanted to ask so many questions, to find out what exactly had happened with Mon-El and who had dare do this to her.

“I don’t think you’ll need stitches.” Alex said, pulling a tray over to at least start cleaning her cut up. “Can you tell me what happened?”

There was a scoff from Kara in response, a slight eye roll and shake of her head, “You mean you don’t know?” She paused for a moment, thinking it over before shaking her head again. “Of course he didn’t. He doesn’t know how to tell the truth.”

There was a burn to Kara’s words that even although Alex wasn’t aware of all the details, she could easily piece together. Mon-El had lied about something and the consequences of it were far reaching.

Alex didn’t push Kara however, opting to remain silent as she treated the wounds on her face. From the way Kara’s foot bounced however, she knew that she wasn’t as comfortable with all this silence.

“Maggie said you can help put away the guy who did this.” Alex said after a long silence, dropping the tube of antiseptic onto the tray. Even cleaned up, Kara looked in rough shape and it made her stomach drop.

“Mxy’s untouchable.” Kara retorted, rolling her eyes. It had been foolish of her to even fall into his game and get caught in his net. This beating was punishment for the scene that Mon-El had caused earlier. Mxy had promised the next world be worse.

“So how did Maggie find you?” Alex pressed, pulling a seat over and sitting in front of Kara, her hands wrapped around the back of Kara’s calves. The gesture was safe, familiar, something that Kara could lean into instead of recoil from.

“I called her.” Kara replied with a shrug, lifting her wrist and using the back of her hand to wipe away the tears that were slowing falling. “Well I called 911 and they sent her.”

“She can make him touchable.” Alex answered, her hands squeezing the back of Kara’s legs, “Especially with your help.”

A light laugh fell from her lips as she shook her head. It had surprised her how Alex hadn’t pushed for answers. Knowing herself, if the roles were reversed and Alex showed up in the state she was in, Kara would not have been eager to let things go. The raised eyebrow let Kara know Alex was piqued as to her laughter.

“You’re being more understanding than I would be.” Kara explained, “I’d be demanding to know what happened and you’re here, just trying to make sure I’m okay.”

“If you want to tell me, you can.” Alex said, offering her a gentle smile, “I’m more concerned with making sure this doesn’t happen to you again.”

Kara was silent again, her head dropping down as the words hit her. Every part of Alex was sincere in her words.

“He’s getting married.” Kara finally said, letting out a breath she had been holding.

“I know.” Alex replied sadly, “I got an invite and I don’t get it. I thought if there was going to be an engagement it’d be with you.”

“He lied.” Kara admitted, “He knew all along he’d be getting married and not to me.”

“I won’t excuse him.”

That struck Kara, causing her to lift her head to see if Alex had meant it. Despite the closeness she had felt to Alex and everyone else, they were Mon-El’s family first. She had thought they all knew what he was doing and she had been the fool. From Alex’s expression, she realized how deep his secret truly was.

“He didn’t tell you, did he?”

She knew the answer before Alex had even sighed. Dropping her hands, Alex stood up and turned away from Kara, a weight evident on her shoulders.

“He wasn’t good at sharing anything before you.” She admitted, turning towards the chart she had made up and started scribbling things down. “He’s gone back to that. He hasn’t talked to me or Winn in weeks.”

“Can you forgive him?”

The weight of Kara’s words told her she was asking for her opinion, on if she should forgive him and move forward, if that was possible and if he was worthy of it. Turning towards her, Alex was silent again, offering a shrug as she contemplated the question herself. There was also flashes of the real Mon-El, the one not burdened by responsibilities and secrets. It had been more prominent in the times he spent with Kara. Realizing the own depth of her love for him, Alex finally nodded.

“Mon-El doesn’t think he deserves good things.” Alex explained, “He’s convinced he has to honor his father’s memory more than his take care of himself and his own happiness. He’s a flawed man Kara, terribly flawed at the best of times. In the last couple of weeks, because of you, I feel I’ve known him better than ever. I can forgive him but I don’t love him like you do.”

Kara nodded understandingly, the words helping a bit.

“But right now, I don’t care about him or forgiveness.” Alex added quickly, tilting her head towards Kara, “I care about you and making sure you’re okay.”

It took a second before Kara looked away, tears falling from her eyes again. “I’m not.”

“What happened?”

It had felt like a lifetime had passed between when she returned from vacation and falling into Mxy’s trap. Kara could see in the highlight reel of her head just exactly what happened, each step she took towards Mxy and away from what she had worked to better.

“I felt so broken.” Kara admitted, “Hurt and betrayed I just went back to old habits. Mxy just offered an escape.”

“Do you still want to escape?”

Shaking her head, Kara realized in that moment how badly she wanted to be free from all this, to go back to her old life that didn’t involve random men and drugs. “I don’t. Not like this”

“Then let us help.” There was a pleading to Alex’s voice that made it hard for Kara to reject, “Help Maggie with Mxy and let me help you.”

The way Alex cared for Kara, was taking the time to look out for her and let her know it would all be alright reminded her of what she had longed for with Clark. For so long she had been on her own and looking out for herself, having Alex become so invested in her life and happiness scared her a little. But the love that was radiating from Alex’s eyes was enough for her to push through.

Kara nodded, the tension in her shoulders dropping and for the first time, the look that screamed she wanted to flee left her eyes. Alex pulled another tray over and took Kara’s arm, prepping her for a blood draw.

“We’ll run some tests, check you out and make sure everything is okay. Then you can come home with me and stay as long as you need.” Alex went back to business, a certain tone commanding Kara with the care of a sister. “What’s going on with your job?”

That caused Kara to laugh again, shaking her head as she realized she had probably screwed that up as well. “I haven’t been in for a few weeks. I’m sure Lena’s already packed my desk up.”

“Don’t be so sure.” Alex said with a little smile as she stuck the needle into Kara, “Lena’s pretty understanding. I’ll invite her over tomorrow for you to talk.”

There was a light knock at the door, pulling both their attention before Maggie stuck her head in, “Everything good?”

“Yeah.” Alex said, turning back to Kara with a smile as she finished the blood draw, “Kara wants to help.” The encouraging smile from Alex gave Kara the nudge to believe that she could do this.

“I’m gonna ask you some questions and I don’t mean any judgements with them okay? I just need to make sure I have everything right.” Maggie asked, pulling out a little notebook. Her voice was soft, understanding and reassuring. “So do you work for Mxy?”

“In a way.” Kara said, a shaky breath escaping, “I used to work the streets professionally but I took care of myself. I, uh, I relapsed a few weeks ago.” Her eyes averted from Alex but quickly the other woman took her hand, squeezing it to reassure her.

“And the relapse led to Mxy?” Maggie asked, nodding as she jotted things down.

“Yeah. I’d heard of him before. I was just in a really bad place and felt like I nowhere else to go.”

“You do now.” Maggie said, “We can get you set up someplace, find a program for you, all of it. This doesn’t have to be your life.”

Kara smiled softly, dropping her eyes as the sheer kindness and support she was receiving started to overwhelm her a bit.

“Is this the first time Mxy assaulted you?” Maggie continued, “Or have there been multiple times?”

“This was the first. He was upset.”

“About what?”

Dragging her eyes from Maggie, Kara looked back to Alex, “A man I was seeing came to Mxy’s motel looking for me.”

“That idiot.” Alex said, shaking her head. “Normally he acts irrationally for thrills but this whole acting emotionally thing is gonna get him killed.”

“Who are you talking about?” Maggie asked, bringing her eyebrows together in curiosity.

“Mon-El Gand.” Alex said with a laugh

There was change in Maggie’s face as she closed her notebook, looking back to Kara intensely before letting out a disbelieving laugh.

“You’re Kara Zor-El.” She finally said. “Mon-El Gand and Lena Luthor tried to file a missing persons report with my boss the other day over you.”

“Please don’t tell him.” Kara said quickly, looking to Alex for support, “It’s really complicated and-”

Maggie held a hand up, cutting Kara off, “I won’t tell anyone Kara, that I promise you. We just need to be extra careful going forward okay?”

She nodded in response, relaxing just a bit. There were so many crazy emotions flowing through her, as much anger she harbored towards Mon-El over all this, she could feel the pull of love towards him just as much. He had gone out of his way to try and help her multiple times. If he hadn’t shown up yesterday at the motel, Kara knew she never would have found the courage inside herself to make the call and run from Mxy. Even now in their absolute mess of a situation, she needed him with her in some way.

“I’m going to make a call and then we can finish this okay?” Maggie said, excusing herself from the room.

Alex turned towards Kara, a hand on her hip and her bottom lip pulled between her teeth, eyes narrow as she look at her.

“He really showed up looking for you huh?” Alex said.

A brief smile crossed Kara’s lips as she thought about it, remembering the way he had looked screaming for her to go with him. It was romantic at all but there was something about the gesture that made Kara feel worth something again.

“Yeah.” She finally said, a slow nod, avoiding Alex’s eyes. “I think a lot of the anger is gone.” She had been so high, putting off any real processing of emotion. “I really love him Alex.” Her voice grew quieter, trembling as the full weight of her emotions hit her. “And I’ve lost and it doesn’t make sense why.”

Alex wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulder, pulling her into a tight hug as her other hand rubbed up and down her back, “I hate that I can’t say anything to make this better.”

Kara chuckled, using her hand to wipe away some newly formed tears. “That’s okay. There really isn’t a lot anyone can say.”

Pulling back, her hands still on Kara’s shoulders, Alex shook her head, “You are going to be okay Kara. I promise. I will do anything to help you get back on track.”

“I know.” Kara replied laughing again as her hand rested on Alex’s arm. It was perhaps one of the few times that she had even genuinely believed the words someone was saying, the offer of help.

Bringing Kara back into another hug, Alex made a silent promise to do something to fix all of this. It didn’t matter what Rhea wanted, somehow, she would find a way to bring Kara and Mon-El back together for their own sake.

With Alex's arms around her, for the first time in days a certain clarity hit Kara. She could make it through all this in one piece and have the better life. And she knew she deserved that.


	13. Keep This Ship Moving Forward

In the days after Kara’s ER visit, Mon-El remained oblivious per Alex’s promise. Currently he was sprawled out on his couch, finishing off his sixth drink since barely waking up two hours ago. The man was utterly broken. Lena had gotten him back home in the aftermath of his failed attempt at helping Kara, had an awkward conversation with Imra and then left. It was the last time he had spoken to.

His days had been comprised solely of drinking, mopping about and fighting with his mother when she appeared. His complete disregard for everyone and everything had even led to more than a few fights with his mother and Imra. If he couldn’t get out of the marriage, perhaps Imra would grow so tired of him prior to their nuptials and make her own father call it off. She had been gone since early in the morning anyway.

After the mess of everything, Mon-El had come to fully believe Kara was lost to him forever. He had been driven entirely by his own emotions and when his first plan failed, he just couldn’t find another one. His regrets just wouldn’t stop collecting.

Tipping back the rest of his drink, he groaned as a knock at the door interrupted whatever bad reality show was playing. If it weren’t for the fact he needed to grab another bottle, like most things these days, Mon-El would have ignored it. Getting up from the couch, he moved over to the door.

“Hey asshole.” Winn greeted him, his eyes drawn together in anger when Mon-El finally opened the door.

Letting out a sigh, Mon-El hung his head, accepting the rough check to his shoulder from Winn as he stepped into the apartment.

“Congrats you found me.” Mon-El deadpanned, lifting his arms as though it was some congratulatory moment. “You win a drink.”

Winn’s face remained hard and core, his own anger with his best friend seething to the surface. After the surprise engagement announcement, and the hundreds of ignored texts and calls, he had decided that until Mon-El came to him to tell him what the hell was happening, he was done trying to reach out and help his friend. Over the years, Winn had put up with his fair share of excusable rich boy behavior but this had hurt too deeply to just shrug off. For him, their bond didn’t just stop at friendship, it ran deeper to brotherhood and the last few weeks had been telling Winn it was a one-sided brotherhood.

Of course, that had been his plan until Alex called and filled him in on the very details that they had all been missing out on. His own heart broke for Kara, and even Mon-El for the situation forced upon him by his mother. It made sense however that Rhea had manipulated Mon-El with the mere mention of his father’s legacy. It was his greatest weakness, the constant doubt in his mind he’d ever make his father proud. It was enough to break through Winn’s resistance and make him agreeable to help however he could

As Alex had pointed out, he was better equipped to help on the Mon-El side of things. If anyone was going to get through to him and find a way to make things better, it would be their resident genius.

“I don’t want a drink.” Winn finally said, shaking his head at his friend. “You’re a mess.” Unslinging his messenger bag from his shoulder, he thrust it to Mon-El’s chest as he took the glass away from him.

“You’re pissed. I get it. Everyone is pissed with me.” Mon-El sighed, dropping his head.

“Don’t do that.” Winn said quickly, “Don’t try and get me to feel sorry for being upset with you.” Setting the glass down on the counter, Winn could feel himself bubbling up, threatening to spill. Turning back to Mon-El, seeing his unkempt appearance and red eyes, the lingering smell of whiskey, it was enough to just push him over.

“You got freaking engaged and didn’t even tell me.” Winn exclaimed in frustration. Mon-El opened his mouth, wanting to rebuttal but his friend held both his index fingers up, stopping him, “No, you don’t get to tell me it’s cause your mom arranged a marriage and all that crap right now. In the mess of all that, of lying to Kara and losing her, of getting a fiance and told you’ll be married by the end of the month, in all of that you didn’t come to me!”

Winn’s face was red, his voice shaking and eyes swelled up with tears. It had just hurt him so much more than he realized to be abandoned by his own friend. Every time Winn had trouble, when thoughts of his father plagued him and the pain of losing his mother became too much, it had been Mon-El who was there. Winn had always worried the friendship was one sided, that Mon-El didn’t care to confide in him like he did and this situation had only exacerbated those fears.

People had been yelling a fair share at Mon-El these days. His mother, Imra, Alex over calls and texts, Lena. Kara had yelled and that hurt. Winn yelling at him felt something below hurt. It tore into him, twisting his insides and making such a heat spread rapidly over his body. Fear truly crept into his mind that for all the things resulting from this mess, Winn would be as big a casualty as losing Kara.

“I’m sorry.” Mon-El said finally in a low voice, stepping towards Winn, dropping the bag he had been holding. His friend narrowed his eyebrows, giving him a disbelieving look. “I’m sorry.” He repeated, stepping right to Winn and placing a hand on the back of his best friend’s neck. Leaning down, Mon-El pressed his forehead to Winn’s and waited. He could feel how tense the other man was and as the seconds painfully ticked by, he could finally feel him relax a little.

Instinct took over Winn as the flood of anger washed away. As much as he thought he could hold onto that anger, withhold understanding and support as a punishment for making him feel so bad, he wrapped his arms around Mon-El’s neck, hugging his friend and offering his forgiveness instead. Mon-El responded by putting his own arms around Winn and lifting him from the ground with a tight squeeze, holding him up for a moment.

“You’re not totally off the hook.” Winn said, patting Mon-El’s shoulder as he set him down and they broke apart. “I’m a total sap.”

A light chuckle dropped from Mon-El as reality once more crashed down. He had been so caught up in all the bad feelings, he’d let so much of his life suffer. It was petrifying thinking of having to talk to Alex or Sam, to try and explain that he had been horrible for no reason other than he was hurt. It didn’t make it right. If there was any hope of salvaging Kara, he’d need to make things right with the people he needed most first.

“I suppose this might be a bad time to ask you to be my best man.” Mon-El said dryly as he moved around the couch to sit, knowing Winn surely had a few more choice things to say and perhaps afterwards would allow him a chance to vent his own frustrations out.

“You’re supposed to be getting married in two weeks.” Winn pointed out, following him and sitting next to him. “I didn’t even check your registry and I’m not sorry.”

Laughter came from Mon-El, the first time in days he had done so, and it felt so foreign. It also very a little good to be able to make fun of such a dire circumstance. His humor had always been one of his few gifts, or at least one of the parts of himself Mon-El truly loved, and it had been lost recently.

“Yeah well I’m a billionaire already. Your present would probably disappoint me.” Turning his head to Winn, Mon-El gave a wry smile and wink.

“Do you wanna talk about all this?” Winn blurted out, nervousness growing in his body, “Or do you want me to just tell you how I fixed all this?”

Mon-El’s face twisted, first into confusion than curiosity. This had been a completely unfixable situation in his mind. “How much do you know?” He asked, needing a starting point to determine whether or not he really wanted to know Winn’s solution.

“Everything.” Winn said, motioning with a wave of his hand. “You’ve technically been betrothed for a year because your mom is kinda evil and guilting you, you met and fell in love with Kara, lied to her like a bonehead, lost her, almost got yourself killed after finding out she went back to some bad stuff, ignored all of us for the last two weeks and now we’re here.”

It was a very condensed version of events but entirely accurate. “Well looks like you know everything.” Mon-El said, leaning back, “How you going to fix all that?”

“I’m not going to fix it. I just found the way to fix it. You have to do the rest.” Winn said as he got up from the couch suddenly to get his bag. It hadn’t been that difficult to find a solution, especially after he set his mind to it and recruited Eve to help him out.

“First,” He said returning to the couch and pulling out a stack of papers, “You’ll probably be happy to know that your fiance doesn’t like you and doesn’t want to marry you. She’s in love with this guy, a peace activist.” Winn handed a picture of Imra and the man over to a laughing Mon-El, letting him see the guy. “His name’s Garth and Imra’s dad, you know the general, hates him because he called Titan out on their human rights violations. So he wants to marry Imra off to your mom basically in exchange for more weapons. What a love story right?”

Frowning, Mon-El handed the picture back to Winn, more confused than before. “How does that fix things.”

“It’s a whole thing.” Winn said, “It’s just part one. I figured you’d want to know that your lack of desire with your bride to be doesn’t matter to her. She’s not interested.”

In a strange way, it did help ease something for Mon-El. Imra had truthfully been at the lowest rung of his caring pole but knowing she wasn’t invested in him helped. He’d still need to apologize for essentially ignoring her in favor of alcohol.

“Anyway,” Winn said, pulling Mon-El’s attention back to him, “This is the important stuff.” In his lap, there was a huge stack of papers that intimidated Mon-El. “Can I ask you something?”

Mon-El lifted his eyes from the papers to Winn but nodded.

“This is all because of your dad right?” He said tentatively, knowing it was a sore subject for him but needing to confirm all the suspicions he and Alex had for Mon-El’s motivations.

Looking away, he swallowed hard but nodded. “I don’t want to disappoint him.” He whispered. The company had been his father’s proudest accomplishment, as it had been his father’s. Family was everything to Gand’s and while Mon-El had gone through many ups and downs, his father had still stuck by him, forgave him for everything and believed in him more than anyone had. “My mother says it’s good for the company, good for what he built so, if it keeps Gand Industries being Gand Industries, I have to do it.”

Turning back to Winn, he could see his friend seriously considering what he said. For all the confusion that he had been going through, for the gift of finally getting love, the most solid thing in his life before Kara had been his determination to make his father proud.

“Do you think Gand Industries is doing any good as weapon producers?” Winn pressed

“Of course not.” He responded, “But it’s what makes Gand Industries.”

“So what if I told you it didn’t have to be in weapons or run by your mother?” Winn’s sly grin spread over his lips as his eyes went wide in excitement. Beyond yelling at him and getting his own feelings off his chest, this had clearly been why Winn came over.

Raising a very intrigued eyebrow, Mon-El sat up. “Explain.”

Opening one of the documents, Winn handed it over to Mon-El, sections highlighted, “Your dad’s will stated that your mother would be in charge of Gand until you were voted in by the board. We both know your mom has control of the board and they’d never vote against her. Without a reason.” There was a twinkle in Winn’s eye that in turn got Mon-El excited.

“Look at this bylaw.” He said, flipping the page in Mon-El’s hand to a different one. “In order for Gand Industries to be sold, acquire or merge with another company, you have to be the CEO.”

“But Gand Industries isn’t for sale and the board would never approve selling it.”

“Correct.”

Business was not Mon-El’s strong suit, and he knew it wasn’t Winn’s either but he couldn’t understand how this made any sense at all. “Winn, I’m good at painting and drinking. Help a guy out.”

Chuckling, Winn pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and bobbed his head slowly, “We’re going to merge Gand Industries and triple its value.”

Mon-El’s face was still stuck in a confused state until slowly Winn raised another document, this time with logo for L Corp on front. Instantly his face brightened, an odd and extreme wave of glee rushing through him.

“Gand merges with L Corp. The board has to appoint me CEO.” He said slowly, putting the plan together, “If I’m CEO I can reject the weapons deal with Titan. No weapons deal means no wedding.”

“And we can also abandon weapons completely in favor of L Corp’s tech and medical research.” Winn said, double proud of himself. The hours he had spent reading every single line of these documents had paid off.

“Would Lena go for this?” Mon-El asked, recounting the last few days and how he’d been ignoring her since she went out of her way to help.

“No offense buddy but Lena’s way better at business than you. L Corp might be ahead of the curve with their stuff, they just can’t produce it on a mass scale. Gand Industries can. It’s actually a really good partnership for you both. She loves the business, you’d be able to trust her with Gand and focus more on your own painting and stuff.” Winn’s tone cause Mon-El to look at him, narrowing his eyes a little suspiciously.

“You’ve already got her on board.”

Winn smiled and handed the heaviest stack of stapled paper to Mon-El, “She might have wrote the proposal.”

Chuckling, Mon-El took the papers and look at the cover, a straight telling of a proposed business merger. Gand Industries, while the reason for doing what he was prepared to do, had been so far to the back of Mon-El’s mind. He’d knew the day would come he’d be expected to run and he had always just feared he’d run it however his mother told him. This was a different opportunity though, it was a chance to rebrand Gand into something much better, much greater. It’d loosen the noose around his own neck in so many ways.

Setting the papers on the table, Mon-El leaned back, a new, different wave of emotion washing over him instead. It fixed two things in his life but not the most important. Kara. It had been days and she had been weighing so heavy on his mind. It didn’t bring her back, it didn’t make anything okay. It helped certainly in repairing the rest of the damage but he knew he’d never be full and complete again without her.

“What’s wrong?” Winn asked concerned, tapping Mon-El on the arm.

He shook his head, dismissing him and refusing to look over. He didn’t deserve sympathy after what he had done.

“Don’t shut me out.” Winn pressed, the concern in his voice reaching Mon-El’s ears. He had done enough of that for a lifetime and had Mon-El followed old patterns, there was no doubt he’d truly lose Winn as well.

Turning his head, Mon-El shrugged sadly, “I’m grateful you figured this out for me.” He said truthfully, “It just doesn’t fix the biggest part.”

“Kara.” Winn replied, knowing instantly. He nodded in acknowledgement.

“Even if I don’t have to marry Imra and get control of the company, I don’t have her. And that hurts so much. I don’t even know how she is.”

Winn lowered his head, sighing, as he fought his own battle. Kara didn’t want Mon-El to know any of the details of what she had been going through. It was a promise to Alex that he swore he’d keep. The man in him that was completely and irrevocably in love was struggling with how he’d feel had it been Eve he knew nothing about.

“She’s okay.” Winn finally said, finding a way to not completely break the promise. “I can’t tell you anything so don’t ask man but she’s okay and she’s not...she’s safe.”

Mon-El’s head snapped up as he looked to his best friend, eyes pleading in place of the words. The look on Winn’s face made it clear he’d get no information and he’d have to find a way to be okay with that.

It was the hardest thing he had to do right now, to simply just believe that okay meant okay and away from that lifestyle. It was clear that Winn had revealed more about Kara than he had wanted, reminding Mon-El once more how lucky he really was to have him.

Standing up, Winn slung his bag over his shoulder again and let out a deep breath. “We’re going to fix you man.” Nodding his head, he moved over to the door, ready to get home and just hold Eve.

“I don’t deserve you.” Mon-El said, putting his arms around Winn’s shoulders once more.

Patting his back, Winn chuckled, a goofy smile pressed on his lips, “Nah, you really don’t.”

The two man laughed briefly, exchanging looks of thanks and understanding before parting. As Mon-El shut the door, he let out a heavy breath, an old feeling settling in his chest. For the first time in weeks, he was allowing himself to feel some hope.


	14. Have I Told You I Ache For You?

Laying on the exam table, her hands folded together, Kara tried to take a few calming breaths. It had been exactly nine days since she had called 911 and begged for help. Maggie Sawyer had shown up just outside the hotel, saw Kara and promised her that it would all be okay now. Part of Kara wanted to believe that. 

The hospital that night had been another one of this big, life changing moments for Kara. She had let herself fall and she knew now that was okay. Slips happened, especially when she had been riding a high with Mon-El for so long. Her life had improved drastically and when the first hiccup, albeit a big hiccup, occurred, she crumbled. Pain had long been a part of her life and she had been so accustomed to feeling it. Mon-El took the pain away and replaced it with happiness and so when it all changed, she didn't know how to cope.

Kara wasn’t crumbling anymore. She couldn’t. Alex had been right. One day at a time was the way to go. She had called Lena and instantly was told her job was waiting. Alex and Sam had insisted that Kara stay with them, both of them looking out for her physical and emotional well being. Talking to Sam daily in therapy sessions had been helping her get through all the trauma and pain she’d been dealing with her whole life. Pain was a part of life but it didn't need to be the biggest part of her life, not anymore. The pain of losing her parents, the pain of losing Mon-El, it was pain and she could fight it.

This was something she was doing alone today, as not even Alex or Sam knew. Two days after the hospital, a single call late in the afternoon completely and utterly changed Kara. The entire reason she was throwing herself headfirst into healing was traced back to that call. 

The door opened and an older woman stepped in, smiling warmly at Kara as she did.

“Kara Zor-El?” The woman asked, consulting with her chart quickly to confirm.

“That’s me.” Kara’s voice shook a little. The woman had caught that but smiled again, stepping closer to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Do you have anyone with you today?” She asked. Kara shook her head and the woman squeezed her shoulder. “Well that’s okay. I’m here.”

Picking up the chart again, she skimmed through it again, nodding and taking it all in before setting it aside.

“So this is your first sonogram? Haven’t heard your baby’s heartbeat yet?”

A shiver went over Kara as the woman said ‘your baby’. This was the part that still didn’t feel fully real. Inside of her right now, a tiny little life was growing.

The call had been a shock. She had never imagined that the blood sample Alex had taken that night would be the one thing that changed her life forever. It had been a secret that Kara had been holding onto for a few days, trying to figure out what to do next. It hadn’t been the easiest thing to keep to herself while pouring out her heart and soul.

The doctor’s visit was the logical step. Kara had been living in the logical moment. Yes, it was a surprise she was pregnant but logically it wasn’t a shock. On their vacation she had been so lax with her birth control and he hadn’t been any better with condoms. It was on both of them, just lost in the moment and each other.

Logically, she needed to get to the doctor and make sure that she was really pregnant, and that the baby was okay. Her bender could have seriously hurt her child and that was the sort of thing that Kara knew she could never live with.

The rest of it she couldn’t handle to think about right now.

Picking up the wand and jelly, the woman smiled at Kara again. “Just lift your shirt for me.”

Following directions, Kara did, her eyes jumping from the wand to the screen, her heart racing at the thought. A baby. God, kids had been in Kara’s plan with James but after that never again. She feared every night out on the streets that she would screw up and end up pregnant. Bringing a kid into this world with some John had been her worst nightmare. 

A kid with Mon-El wasn’t a nightmare. It was a gift in some crazy and beautiful way. She had lost him, lost their love and life together and this tiny miracle had come crashing into Kara’s life. Again, there was so much she had to worry about, but for now, worry wasn’t happening.

“Little cold.” Her doctor said again before the jelly hit her stomach. The wand was on her next, the echo filling the room as the screen came to life.

Kara found herself holding her breath as the transducer danced over her tummy. She could make out much but the smile on the doctor’s face grew a little bit.

“Think we got them.” She said, moving her hand around a little more, getting a lower angle. The echo was slowly replaced by a solid, repeating beating.

Her child, her and Mon-El’s child. The heartbeat sounded strong to her and based on the smile of the doctor, she probably felt so too.

“It’s good?” Kara asked, unable to help herself, tearing her eyes from the screen.

Laughing, the doctor nodded, pointing to the screen. “Looking like we’ve got about 100 beats a minute so it’s nice and strong. This is your baby right here.”

It was a tiny circle, not at all resembling a baby but Kara could feel her heart suddenly swell with love. Nothing in her life even compared to the feeling she had now.

Hitting a button, the doctor froze the screen and lifted the wand away, cleaning up Kara’s stomach and sliding a little away, motioning for Kara to sit up.

“I’d put your pregnancy at six or seven weeks.” The doctor said, charting down notes, “I know you had some concerns but right now everything looks good. We’ll keep a close eye if you want.”

Kara nodded again, her hands folded on her stomach now, eyes on the screen still. Perhaps it was just her mind playing tricks on her but she swore she could actually feel the baby.

“So,” The doctor started, setting the chart down and looking at Kara, “Do you know what you’d like to do or would you like to talk about your options?”

This was a conversation she had prepared for and given a lot of thought too. Over the years, she had come to find herself having nightmares of this exact situation, of getting asked that question. 

“I’m not terminating.” Kara said with a strong conviction in her voice, letting her eyes leave the screen for a moment.

“Do you want information on adoption?” The doctor was so kind, so free of judgement that Kara felt herself release the tension she had been carrying. She shook her head quickly, eyes cast down on her stomach.

All she knew was she wanted to keep her baby.

“Is dad in the picture?” The doctor pressed.

That garnered a big sigh from Kara. She knew, from the timeline, that Mon-El was the only possible father, a fact that both relieved and scared her. They had messed things up with them pretty bad and on some level, she knew it was unfair to bring a child into this.

Kara wasn’t letting herself getting caught up in her fantasy. He was still getting married, sometime soon by her count, and this child wouldn’t change it. She also wouldn’t let herself just go running back to him for the sake of it.

Yet no part of Kara had considered keeping this secret from him. She could keep it from Alex and Sam a little longer but instantly, she knew that she’d have to face her big fear and talk to him. God, she really had missed him and she didn’t want to admit it.

“It’s complicated.” Kara finally said with a laugh. The doctor laugh and nodded her head, a thing she had certainly heard many a time before. “But I am going to tell him. I just know that this baby is something I want, even if I didn’t know I wanted them.”

“Well that’s what I like hearing from moms to be.” The doctor said patting her knee. Pushing a button on the computer, a picture came from the ultrasound machine and she handed it over to Kara. “Make an appointment on your way out and I’ll see you again in a few weeks. And sign up for the prenatal class. Lots of good info for new mothers.”

Sliding off the table, Kara took the picture, holding it tenderly in her hands. A tiny little circle. It was consuming her whole life.

In a bit of a haze, Kara made her way out of the clinic, scheduling her next appointment and thinking of the next step.

Mon-El.

After arriving at Alex and Sam’s home, and being convinced to let Lena and Winn in on what was going on, Kara had asked for an absolute embargo of Mon-El. She didn’t want to know how he was and she didn’t want to know how he was either. It hurt to think of how much she loved him and how much she hurt all at once. Pretending he wasn’t real for a few days wasn’t going to hurt.

At least until the call. He had been on her mind as much as the baby. There was a strong feeling in her gut, ironically perhaps their child, telling her that the moment he knew of the baby, he’d do anything for Kara. It was tempting to get him to throw away his wedding, a painful jab to her heart each time she thought of it, but it wasn’t what Kara needed.

Somehow, she needed to be on her own feet, making her own life work without him before revealing the truth. Her resolve on that was crumbling. This was the kind of news she desperately wanted to share with him. In her mind, Kara could picture the smile on Mon-El’s face as she told him.

That was the happily ever after scene and that certainly wasn’t where she was with him right now. Lost in her thoughts, Kara strolled down the streets, wandering into a park. Taking a seat on a bench, she glanced around and noticed a big playground in front of her. Two kids were playing and at the bench sat their parents. The little family was all wrapped up in each other. It got to Kara in a way that perhaps without the child she was carrying it wouldn’t.

Pulling her phone, she scrolled down for the number she had done well avoiding. Since blocking Mon-El’s number, she had fought the temptation to check in with him, to see the messages or voicemails she knew he left. Hitting the phone button, Kara let out a shaky breath.

It took three rings before he picked up.

“Kara? Are you okay?” There was a rushed edge in Mon-El’s voice that Kara could hear. She could also picture him clearly with a look of worry, his eyebrows crinkled together and more slightly parted, eyes wide.

“I’m okay.” She replied, only half lying, dropping her eyes from the playing family. She was nervous now, unsure why she was calling him but felt drawn to do so. She had missed his sweet voice and the way her name sounded from his lips.

Since Winn had introduced the big plan, Mon-El had poured every second he could into preparing. Lena and Jack had come over most nights, going over business bylaws and numbers. His relationship with Imra had drastically improved with this beacon of hope that got the pair of them out the marriage.

Needing to keep his mother unaware, he had joined Imra in ‘wedding planning’, much to Rhea’s delight. Always cautious though, Mon-El didn’t believe he had her completely fooled but was maintaining a certain degree of secrecy. If his mother caught a whiff of the plan, he knew without a doubt she’d shut it down. As time consuming as it was learning everything he could about a business he had been sporadically involved in, the rest of his time was consumed with thoughts of Kara.

It had been a struggle not to find out where she was and rush to her, to tell her of his grand plan for freedom and beg for her to just give him one more chance. As good as all this was for himself in a bid of freedom from his mother’s guilt, it would be empty without Kara.

Seeing her name flash on his phone as he had been sitting at his desk going over paper had stopped Mon-El’s heart. In the span of seconds, thousands of scenarios rushed through his mind, all of them worse than the other. This was the call that she was gone, the call that she had been taken or the call from Mxy to torture him by saying Kara was no longer safe

Hearing her soft voice simply just say okay had took the air right out of his chest. Had Mon-El not already been sitting, he would have probably fallen down.

A sigh of relief escaped from him as he opened his eyes, relaxing his shoulders. “I’m so glad to hear that.”

The sincerity in his voice hit Kara hard. So much of this was hard but knowing and being right that the feelings were still there and unchanged had been the roughest. The fairytale ending simply had her running and reuniting with him. The reality was much more complicated.

“I’m sorry to bother you, I just…” Kara trailed off, not sure as to a reason she had to call him. She knew what she wanted to say, what she had to say but this wasn’t a phone call conversation. She had just wanted to feel connected to him, more than she already was.

“No, no, you’re not bothering me.” There was again in his voice, that tone that told Kara he meant that, that in someway he had wanted to hear from her no matter what, as she had with him.

Silence passed between them, one simply listening to the other breathe without pushing things alone. Without meaning too, Kara had dropped her hand down to her lower stomach again, her thumb running up and down a non-existent bump but the spot she just knew their baby was.

“Kara, am I allowed to say something?” Mon-El asked, leaning back in his chair, biting his lip.

“Of course.” She said, swallowing hard.

Even over the phone, she could feel that connection with him, picturing his expressions as he was with her.

“I am so sorry.” He said, shaking his head at himself, “I know I’ve said it but not in a moment of calm. And I am. I lied and I hurt you and I made things worse and I’m so sorry for it.”

Kara had kept hearing his apologies in the days after, that desperation in his voice when he said it but this felt different. It gave a bit of piece to Kara in a way. In her heart, she had certainly forgiven him. Withholding that from him wasn’t important anymore. Nothing was important except this child.

“I forgive you.” Kara said after a second, knowing she meant it. “I do Mon-El. For the lying and all of it.”

Mon-El shut his eyes, breathing slowly as Kara’s words washed over him. Forgiveness was not a thing he knew or understood. Given how he had acted his whole life, it felt so strange to have people truly mean they forgave him, didn’t hold things against him.

Hope built in him again. If this whole merger business worked, if he freed himself from a marriage and took control of his life, there could be something with Kara again. She forgive him and he believed that.

“Do you think we can meet?” Kara asked, shaking slightly. Forgiveness was the easy part now. Figuring out how to raise a child with a man married to another woman would be the challenge.

“Absolutely.” Mon-El answered, his heart racing at the thought. All he had wanted was to see Kara again, just physically see her with his own two eyes and see that she was okay. It was a risk, knowing he’d try and reveal the truth of his new plan and his intent to win her back before it was a done deal. That didn’t matter though. His entire body had been aching for Kara. Heaven and hell would have to be moved to stop him from taking up the opportunity to see her.

“I have meetings tomorrow morning at the Palace Hotel.” Mon-El said, glancing down at the papers and moving some aside, confirming with himself the location was correct. “Can you meet for lunch? The restaurant is incredible. I mean you don’t think grilled cheese is fancy until you have the grilled cheese from this place.”

Kara laughed, shaking her head. It was so easy for them to fall back into a natural pattern. She had never experienced that with another human dealing. There was this cloud and aura of pain that had been surrounding them for weeks but one conversation, one simple and easy conversation free of the angst and drama, made the light break through those clouds.

“Grilled cheese sounds really good.” Kara finally said, lifting her head up to look at the park family once more. From a distance she could see their smiles, feel the joy they felt together and could feel her own happiness spreading, directly from this one conversation with Mon-El.

“Great.” Mon-El said, a smile breaking onto his face. One step at a time. That was getting him through each and every day. Tomorrow was just another day, just another step in getting back Kara.

“I have to go.” Kara finally said, letting out a deep breath, feeling more secure and happy in her choice. A simple lunch with massive news was a lot for her to deal with. She needed to stay focused on the baby. It wasn’t about her desire for Mon-El, to see the smile she knew he wore or anything else. They had to find a way to make things good for a child, their child.

“Hey Kara,” Mon-El said quickly, catching her before she hung up. “I’ve really missed you.”

Little confessions. That was their way. Little confessions about feelings and growth. It made Kara radiate with warmth just hearing it.

“I’ve missed you too.” She admitted quickly, giving it just a second to her the sigh from Mon-El before hanging up.


	15. Baby Love Me Lights Out

It felt silly to Kara to be nervous over a lunch but she was. She had gotten up early that morning, lounged around and tried her best to convince Alex and Sam that everything was fine and she was just getting back on her feet and grounded. When they seemed to at least accept the answer, they headed out for work and Kara started getting ready.

It reminded her of the old Kara, the girl who had been taken out on fancy dates and spent hours getting ready for Mon-El. He had always greeted her with flowers and a kiss before telling her how stunning she looked. 

Realistically, Kara knew it wasn’t that long ago they were in the habit of doing that but it truly had felt like a lifetime of change. This wasn’t a date, not exactly, given the circumstances. She just couldn’t stop herself from taking the time to put a little extra effort in.

The conversation yesterday had Kara going back and forth over if she was happy and comfortable with it. It was the right thing to do but it left her feeling a little worried. She was more upset with herself for indulging in fantasy moments of having Mon-El run off with her, declaring his undying love and the other cheesy things from romance films.

Today was about just telling him though. That was what she had opted to focus on instead of the desires. Kara would make it clear she expected nothing from him, demanded nothing and would let him dictate the role he wished to play in their child’s life. She was keeping the baby no matter what he said.

She had been playing out how the conversation would go as she got ready too. Her gut and heart told her that Mon-El would be involved and want to stay involved in their child’s life. She couldn’t exactly think straight of what that would mean in terms of them as there was still a part of her that was nursing resentment towards his bride to be and the fact she’d surely play some kind of role in the baby’s life.

Taking a deep breathe, Kara looked over herself once more and nodded. She had to approach this with at least the appearance she wasn’t overthinking things and making just minimal effort.

Downtown at the Palace Hotel, Mon-El was in his suite, papers once more spread in front of him. If he wa going to make such a bold move against his mother for his future and the company, then he needed to be fully prepared to take on the responsibilities of all this. While Lena had the better business savvy hand, Gand Industries was his family’s legacy. As complicated and messy as that family had been over time, he knew he represented the beacon of change. It would be simple enough to hand control over to Lena and continue to reap the rewards but that was the kind of thing the old Mon-El would do. There was a way to balance his desires and his duties.

His mind was supposed to be on understanding the business but it was consumed by Kara. Lifetimes had passed since his impromptu visit to that seedy motel and everything about it still haunted him. Each night when he closed his eyes, he could see the look on Kara’s face as she fought through a haze of drugs and regrets. It weighed heavily on him as despite opinions to the contrary, he felt solely responsible.

Winn’s visit to kick his ass into gear had worked, and hearing that Kara was safe for the time being, helped relax him just a bit. It wasn’t enough though, not until yesterday. Hearing Kara’s voice again had instantly soothed and centered Mon-El. His ties and bond to the world and himself felt restored from a simple hello. It was a connection that his life depended on, no matter the opinions of others on that either.

Dropping the papers he had been holding, Mon-El stood up and began pacing, eyes glancing at the clock over and over. He had called downstairs this morning, making a reservation and ensuring that he and Kara would have some level of privacy. The way his stomach was in knots already made him doubt he’d actually be able to the eat the meal he had pre-ordered as well. Seeing Kara again, in a not so emotionally charged setting, was getting to him.

It was absolutely vital that he maintain secrecy with the big plan. It was far too much of a risk to put any hope out into the world if this all fell through. Losing Kara twice held the potential to completely destroy him forever. However, the thought of continuing to deceive Kara had him squirming uncomfortably. He didn’t know if he could lie and say that everything was fine and moving forward when it wasn’t what he wanted at all.

Running his hands through his hair, he let out a heavy sigh and retreated over towards the bedroom in the hopes that somehow he could quiet his mind and relax. Flicking the television on, Mon-El found that plan also failing as his mind continued to be consumed by thoughts of Kara.

A short while later, completely unable to fall asleep and instead spending his time picturing how the lunch would go, Mon-El got up from the bed, straightened himself up, grabbed his suit jacket and headed downstairs.

Knowing he arrived ahead of their scheduled time, Mon-El headed over to the restaurant to ensure everything was set up as he wished. The two had been given a table off to the side, away from the main area of seating for the time being and the chef confirmed their entrees would be out at the right time. All of his nerves were standing on end, anxiously waiting for Kara and making sure it went well.

With eyes focused solely on the door, the minutes ticked by every so slowly until finally the familiar blonde gracefully pulled the door open and stepped through. The smile radiated instantly from Mon-El, naturally stretching over his lips as a rush of exhilaration from her presence alone hit him.

It wasn’t difficult for Kara to spot Mon-El as she only had eyes for him. His face became clearer as she stepped closer and she found herself taken back by how utterly handsome he looked. Dressed in a crisp navy blue suit, light blue shirt and a yellow and blue plaid tie, Mon-El looked sharp. His barge in at the moment had been hazy and difficult for Kara to reconstruct but this version of the man looked very much put together. Nearing, she could also see the shape of a light beard taking form, much better than the messy unkempt face he had shown up with days earlier. Compared to him, Kara felt undressed in her floral skirt and white blouse.

“Hi.” She said softly, lifting a hand as she reached him, nervousness racking her entire body.

“Hi.” Mon-El responded, a grin on his face as he twitched slightly, making a motion that indicated he was going in for a hug before stopping. “Shall we?” He asked pointing towards their table.

Kara nodded, following after him and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. It was a little scary being with him, knowing the bombshell she had to drop but also feeling the familiar comfort of his presence washing over her. They made sense and connected in a deeper way she could never explain.

Arriving at the table, Mon-El pulled a seat out for her before sitting himself, smiling once more as the waitress approached with the bottle of wine.

“Here you go sir.” She said putting the bucket on a small side stand for them, “Your meal will be out shortly.”

Thanking the woman, he lifted the wine and began to pour.

“Oh, no thanks.” Kara said quickly, holding her hand up to stop him, “I’m not drinking.”

Mon-El’s face fell as he set the bottle down, shaking his head at himself, “Of course not. With everything, I am so stupid. I’m sorry Kara.”

“It’s okay. Really.” She said quickly, recovering as she realized the guilt coming from him. Her past struggle with addiction was a good cover for why she wasn’t drinking at the moment.

Nodding, Mon-El pushed the faux pas from his mind as best he could. There was so much tension to make this go right that he was starting to feel less and less like himself. The more he watched Kara, the more he could detect some sort of nervousness, something lurking behind her eyes that worried him.

“So what are you doing here?” Kara asked, needed to relax and find an organic way to tell him, as opposed to simply blurting out her pregnancy.

The question caught Mon-El off guard, as he had been inventorying the many topics they probably had to discuss. The small talk and light discussion had not been anticipated.

“Uh work actually.” He said, nodding affirmatively, “I’m getting slightly more involved in things so I have meetings later and it’s easier working out of here than the apartment.”

Half truths were the way to go with this. Mon-El was getting more involved but his choice of the Palace over the apartment came from the fact Imra had wanted time with Garth to explain to him what was happening. She was far more optimistic about the outcomes than he was. It was strange on some level, knowing he had essentially opened his home up to allow his fiance time alone with the man she truly loved.

“That’s good for you.” Kara said, nodding before taking a sip of water. The business had never really seemed to be his passion, recalling his reluctance to be involved with anything and wanting to spend more time developing his artistic skills. “What changed your mind about it?” She asked, “You used to never want anything to do with Gand Industries.”

It was weird saying things liked used to as it hadn’t been that long ago they were together. The days and weeks had passed so slowly for them it felt like lifetimes between then and now. A lot had certainly transpired along the way.

Mon-El looked down to the table, casting his eyes away from Kara as he considered his words. All this was for her. That’s all he could think and believe but that was too much to say right now, far too risky and as she had been the one to ask for this meeting, he needed to heed to her flow of conversation.

“I want to be proud of this company.” Mon-El finally said, finding a truth he could discuss, “And I can’t be proud of it if I don’t get involved and change it.”

There was a certain tone that caught Kara’s ear as he spoke. He meant that and clearly he had struggled to get there. Her heart wanted selfishly to tell him to abandon it and pursue his art dream but for him to reach a point where he seemed to be accepting of his family’s legacy and looking forward to the future, she couldn’t risk changing that.

It dealt a different blow to her as well. As much as this baby had suddenly changed Kara’s life, it would be changing Mon-El’s as well. Although she had been the one to put the ban on all Mon-El talk with Sam, Alex and Winn, Kara had known he wasn’t in a good place, the exact same place she wasn’t. Her own healing was a fragile journey that she knew his would be as well.

Subconsciously, Kara dropped her hand from the table to her stomach, the table obscuring Mon-El’s view of it. It was selfish to tell him and it was selfish to keep it a secret.

The baby wasn’t the only thing weighing Kara down as well though. Seeing Mon-El, hearing his voice and inhaling his sweet scent again, conflict filled Kara. She knew that he was off limits now, destined to be another woman’s husband, but she ached for a better goodbye. How was she supposed to have known St. Vincent would be their last kiss, their last time? No one ever really prepared for that or thought about it.

She had been struggling to remember their last kiss. She could recall the kiss Mon-El placed on her head in the elevator moments before everything fell apart. She remembered they had spent hours in bed before leaving but she couldn’t recall much more beyond knowing the sex was good. It was always good with them. St. Vincent was special but was their last time together special? She felt like the last kiss had been so ordinary, just before take off after a joke or laugh. It hurt that it wasn’t something that stood out. He was her epic love and she was left with memories of ordinary moments for their last.

Prior to getting to the hotel, Kara had a very clear plan in her head. They’d talk briefly about life, she’d tell him about the baby, lay his options out and then leave to give him time to think. Her head was swimming with too many thoughts now to focus on any of that. Like everything with Mon-El, her plan went right out the window.

“How have you been doing?” Mon-El asked, pulling Kara back to the present from her thoughts. It had been something he was genuinely concerned about, given he knew those closest to him all knew and he was not allowed to inquire per her own request.

Kara let out a laugh and shook her head, shrugging her shoulders as well, “That’s a loaded question.”

“Gut answer then.”

“Better.”

The natural flow of conversation made things easy with them. They weren’t missing a beat in their chemistry, the way they clicked and connected. It was easy to talk, to discuss and spill things that others would get a cagey answer about.

“I like knowing you are better.” Mon-El said, dropping his eyes away for a moment. Kara could feel the guilt, her hand still on her stomach and squeezing.

“Don’t feel guilty.” She said, swallowing a lump in her throat. “We can’t live in the past anymore.”

This was it, her opportunity and moment to explain why the past had to be the past. The two of them had a future to look ahead too as for the rest of their lives, they’d be bonded and bound by the tiny life growing inside her.

“When’s the wedding?” Kara said suddenly, abandoning the chance and pulling the conversation in the opposite direction. She just couldn’t do it. There were too many excuses she could make as to the why but for now, she feared too much to let the secret out.

The question caught Mon-El off guard, although it really should not have. The wedding was being asked about constantly. Media interest in the matter was great and even business experts were invested as the relationship between a billion dollar weapons company and authoritarian state had never happened. Many saw the wedding for what it was, a business arrangement more than a love match.

“Two weeks from Saturday.” He finally said, lifting his eyes up to challenge if this was really what Kara wanted to discuss.

He hated thinking of the wedding, of all the sham planning he was doing for it. The board meeting was set for the day before the wedding and if successful, the wedding wouldn’t be happening the following day. It was a bit dramatic and would reflect poorly on his mother, all the more reason and motivation for it all to work.

Regardless of all that, discussing a wedding to another woman was not what Mon-El wanted to discuss. As Kara sat there, emotions raged inside of him, sending him every direction. She always looked gorgeous but the desire of having her, knowing damn well he couldn’t, made her more attractive.

Of course, his feelings went well beyond the realm of attraction. It wasn’t about just being intimate with her, Mon-El longed to be with her, emotionally and mentally again. He missed spending time with her, lounging around and discussing films and books. Taking trips out to the museums or water. Just being together was what he missed the most. Kara had gone from a woman he wanted to the life partner he needed. And being denied that right now tore him to bits.

“Getting close.” Kara finally said, her voice a little lower and eyes trailing off. It stung seeing her, knowing the wedding hurt just in theory. The need to ensure this board meeting went well so he could seal the fate of his future grew more important.

“Yeah.” Mon-El replied tight lipped with a quick nod. It made the bile rise up in his throat every time he thought of the possibility of failing and being forced into this marriage.

Kara wanted to just blurt the words out again, get them into the universe and hope the chips fell her way. She couldn’t though, her mouth frozen as the voice of doubt she had been fighting came creeping back in. It was frustrating for her, realizing that what she wanted before changing their lives was a better goodbye than she had and it was something she just couldn’t get.

Rubbing her temple with her free hand, Kara’s uncertainty and doubt came screaming back at her. Mon-El was choosing to go forward with this marriage because his family and company meant more to him, no matter if he loved her or not. This baby wasn’t a part of that and Kara couldn’t force a child into an unwanted space. 

Logic told her to just talk it out with him, give him a chance and not make decisions for him. Her emotions refused and told her to keep the secret close and just shut the door on him.

“I’m sorry.” Kara said suddenly, getting up from the table. Her internal back and forth was too much with him right in front of her. She hadn’t thought things through and couldn’t risk rushing into anything before she was truly sure. “I just wanted to see you and say it was fine and I forgive you but this is just too much right now.”

The confusion was etched over Mon-El’s face, trying to figure out just what and where things went wrong. Kara had clearly been struggling with something and his fear of alienating her had kept him from trying to get her to open up. A mistake he was quickly regretting.

“Kara please.” He pleaded, standing as well, watching as she gathered her things up. “We don’t have to talk about the wedding and stuff. Just don’t go.”

“I’m sorry.” She said again with a quick flash of apology on her face, “I just can’t do this right now.”

Before he could offer a rebuttal, Kara had dashed from the table and was rushing for the door. His own battles waged inside, his feet itching to give chase while his mind argued against it. Pushing Kara was not a solution, not right now. His hands were still metaphorically tied and until he could give her his future, there was nothing he could.

**|| WCWRTS ||**

The rest of Mon-El’s day had been slammed with meetings and lawyers and business talk that when he finally sat down later that night, he struggled to find the words to send to Kara. He had drafted and deleted over a dozen texts, apologizing, asking for an explanation, telling her he was finding a way out of his marriage, all of it. That brief time with her had not been enough. Brief with Kara would never be enough. He wanted the rest of his life with her.

Since abruptly leaving, Kara had been struggling herself. She wanted to tell Mon-El the truth, to really put his own fate in his hands for once but something just kept holding her back. Fear and doubt were big parts of that. 

The other part was again stemming from the sudden loss of Mon-El. It was selfish of her to want just another goodbye, a different one on her terms. It was selfish of her to be unable to move forward without that. She had caved upon returning to Sam and Alex’s and told them both she had seen him and that she realized what she wanted was a different goodbye.

Sam called it closure and advised her that putting closure in his hands would be unfair to herself. Kara knew it was good advice, meant to be looking out for her but it just didn’t feel that way. She knew that there would never be a full closure between them, especially not with this baby, but she needed closure on that chapter of their life together.

They had been good together. Explosive and passionate. Their intimacy had transcended everything Kara had ever known about sex and love.

That fueled her return to the Palace Hotel. She had told no one, a new emerging pattern for her, but managed to get Winn to divulge his floor and room number. Adrenaline coursed through her body as stepped towards the room, ignoring everything in her that said this was a bad idea and to turn back.

The knock on the door took Mon-El by surprise. He was expecting no visitors or room service, especially not this late at night. Getting up from his spot, he crossed the room, his brow knit tightly together as he pulled the door open.

Kara and Mon-El were silent as they looked at each other, both wondering what she was doing here.

Instead of words, Kara surged forward, throwing her arms around Mon-El’s neck and crushing her lips to his.

Confusion lasted in him for less than a second before his own arms found their way around her, holding her close as his lips seared against hers. It took only seconds for her to open her mouth to him, their tongues tangling together.

A hot, dizzy feeling rushed over Kara as she lost herself in their passionate embrace. She could feel herself growing light headed, oxygen being replaced by Mon-El’s mouth.

It was pure instinct that took over Mon-El, pushing every single thought from his mind except for how good Kara tasted and how much he had missed her.

The need for air finally pulled them apart, their eyes on each other. Mon-El searched for answers as to why, why this and why now. His heart wasn’t in his engagement, it didn’t feel real to him at all but how Kara had gotten there, he needed to know.

“I need a better goodbye.” Kara said, knowing what he was wanting from her. Her hands came to his cheeks, a finger running down his cut jaw. “It’s selfish what I’m asking.” Her voice lowered, shaking, “But I need it, please.”

It could have crushed Mon-El right then, made him pull back as she asked for a goodbye. His mind was clouded by arousal but his love for her fought through. She could call it a goodbye for now but he knew it wasn’t. It wouldn’t be.

Reaching behind Kara, Mon-El pushed the door shut before grabbing her waist and pushing her back roughly against the door.

His lips returned to hers, forceful and hard as he pressed his leg between hers. The suddeness and roughness caught Kara off guard for a moment, gasping out as her body hit the wooden door. She submitted to his kiss, her body weakening under his forcefulness.

Kara could feel Mon-El’s strong thigh pressing into her, causing her to grind down, needing more friction and contact. She was quickly growing wet. Her nails dug into the back of his neck, holding him close as her tongue gave in to his.

Mon-El dropped his hands to the hem of Kara’s shirt, tugging it and breaking their kiss only for a moment to pull it from her head. His hands reached round, unclasping her bra and pulling the straps from her shoulders. His hands came and cupped her breasts, squeezing as he bit down on Kara’s bottom lip.

Gaining some ground, Kara gripped his button down shirt, ripping with all her strength, buttons flying everywhere, pulling Mon-El back in, their bare chests pressed together. Drawing away from their kiss, Kara grabbed Mon-El’s shoulder and used her body to push him off, shoving him backwards and pushing him towards the bed.

He collapsed backwards, right on the edge and looked up at Kara, heavy pants falling from his lips. Kara dropped to her knees, right between him, and spread his legs. Her palm rubbed against the crotch of his pants, feeling the growing bulge that was contained. She flashed a quick look at him before  moving her hands to the belt and zipper, undoing them quickly and grabbing the pant legs, tugging them down off his legs.

Mon-El stood, kicking the pants away before pulling his briefs down as well, his full erection free and waiting for Kara. 

Taking her right hand, she wrapped it around the base, sliding up and down slowly, looking up at him with her lips just parted. The desire of wanting and having Kara right now flooded his mind. She kept stroking, slowly and just enough to get him going a bit crazy before she slid her lips over his throbbing cock. That elicited the groan she wanted and the slow, tantalizing movements stopped. Wanting to take all of him in, missing the fullness of him in her mouth, Kara tilted her head back a little, opening wider her mouth and throat.

Mon-El’s hand grabbed her head as his hips jutted forward, his cock sliding over her tongue and into the back of her throat. He made her hold him there like that as his hips rocked rapidly forward, fucking her mouth and throat. He could feel the salvia pooling in Kara’s mouth, coating his entire dick and dribbling out. Mon-El pulled his hips back, dragging his cock from the back of her throat to her lips. She let out a loud gasp of breath, the traces of tears welling in her eyes. Kara missed no beat though, her hand wrapping and pumping his cock as her tongue swirled around the tip of his cock. With hands still tussled in Kara’s hair, Mon-El grunted as he pushed back into Kara’s mouth, forcing himself down into her throat again. He pulled back and repeated the action again and again, fucking her throat like he had never done before.

If Mon-El allowed it to go on, he knew he’d be dripping his cum into her mouth and pulling back, his cock slipped from Kara’s mouth with a pop.

Wasting no time, his cock throbbing with want, Mon-El grabbed Kara’s arm, lifting her from the floor to the bed. They didn’t talk, just let their groans and moans of pleasure fill the room instead. His fingers went to work pulling off Kara’s skirt and thong, tossing them somewhere in the room.

Looking up at him from the bed, Kara bit down on her lip and spread her legs. Needing no more of an invite, Mon-El in turn dropped to his knees, moving to the edge of the bed and hungierly swiped his tongue along Kara’s pussy. Her own wetness mixed with his mouth easily, letting Mon-El lap up her sex so quickly. His tongue swirled and teased her clit, a single finger sliding inside her soft, plush vagina. Kara’s muscles wrapped around the finger quickly, enjoying the pleasure it brought. As his tongue swiped over her clit, his finger quickly pushed in and out of the tight hole.

Mon-El’s mind had gone blank sans the thought of making Kara cry out his name. It felt so damn right to be back with her, to have is body experience unexplainable pleasure and joy with his soul on fire.

Kara had been missing this, as much as she missed everything else. Something about the finality of their fucking made this hotter to her, more intense than anything before. Each touch sent her skin ablaze and was seared into her memory. The consequences of this didn’t matter. Having him one last time did.

She could feel the orgasm build in the fire of her belly, her muscles tense as waves of pleasure suddenly washed over her all from the way Mon-El flicked his tongue against her and twisted a finger inside of her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Kara cried out quickly, her hand gripping at the back of Mon-El’s head as she squeezed her legs together, riding it out against his mouth. Her legs relaxed soon, a heavy breath exhaling from her, right as Mon-El pulled back.

The look on his face told Kara that this night was long from over. Holding a hand out for her, Kara took it and lifted herself off the bed. She looked at Mon-El as they stood, feeling his hands find their way to her waist.

“Wrap your arms around my neck.” He commanded in a low tone, sending a shiver down Kara. Following his instruction quickly, once she had them wrapped tight, Mon-El lifted her from the ground, one strong arm completely holding her up as the other grabbed his cock.

This was new and hot. Kara wrapped her legs around his waist to help him hold her up as the tip of his cock slide against the wetness of her tight entrance. Biting her lip, Kara pressed her hips down and felt Mon-El once more fill her up inside. His cock stretched her tight hole, sliding into her hot sex. The position gave him the chance to go deeper and holding on tight, Kara let him.

Adjusting to the stance, they took it slow at first, Mon-El jutting his hips upwards slowly as Kara pushed hers down. The desire was building though, the want and need for more quickly over taking the slow pace and quickly, Kara was bouncing up and down on Mon-El’s cock.

“Ahhh, fuck, ahhh.” Mon-El moaned as Kara slide so easily up and down on him. Her nails dug into his neck as he tightened his own grip around her waist.

Dropping her head back, her neck wide open, he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and attacking her pulse point, sucking and biting as he fucked her. It felt so damn good to the both of them.

Kara felt her orgasm rising again but it was quickly snatched away as Mon-El lifted her, pulling her off his cock and moving her to the bed.

“On your knees.” He said again, groaning heavily.

Quickly, Kara scrambled to her knees, her forehead pressed against the soft comforter as she eagerly waited in anticipated.

There was no warning, just some shuffling as Mon-El moved behind her, before she felt his cock push into her again, causing her to cry out. Mon-El’s hand came down, slapping her ass and causing it to jiggle as he fucked her.

It stung but Kara liked.

Mon-El grabbed Kara’s thighs, pulling her back onto his cock with vigor, her ass slapping repeated into his abdomen. Taking her from behind always made her hotter, and for him it felt better for some reason. Their moans and pants were synced together, each time he drove into her pulling them both closer and closer.

The orgasms exploded from them together. Kara collapsing against the bed, feeling Mon-El’s hot load inside of her as he gripped tightly, a loud moan echoing from him. It shook his body to the core.

Pulling out of Kara, he collapsed next to her on his back. Tilting his head to look at her, he pushed the matted hair from her face. 

Words were possible to form again but neither of them wanted too. They weren’t entirely sure what had happened beyond a massive desire and need to have each other’s bodies. Scooting over and closer to Kara, Mon-El lifted his head, angling to lean down and press a chaste kiss to Kara’s lips.

It took a second for Kara to regain function, feeling his lips and pressing back. As he pulled his head back, she could see from the look in his eye that he wanted to talk about this. She wasn’t ready for that. And she wasn’t ready for that time to be the last time either.

Before Mon-El could say something, Kara sat back, maneuvering her body and lifting a leg, bringing her on top of him, straddling his waist.

“Not yet.” Kara said softly, pushing her hair behind her shoulder before leaning down, capturing his lips into a kiss.

Mon-El responded to the kiss, pushing himself up onto his hands to respond. The not yet had been an answer to all the questions he had for now. Clearly they weren’t done making love.

Willing to give in, to just lose himself in the ecstasy of Kara’s body, he pushed everything to the side and resolved to just give Kara what she wanted until she said no more.

Tomorrow was another day for both of them to find the words they really wanted to say at least. Tonight it was just about the fire between them that couldn’t be quelled. 


	16. When The Dead of Night Comes Calling

The next morning Mon-El awoke first, stretching his sore body out as cautiously as possible, not wanting to disturb the still sleeping Kara. Looking over at her, he fought the urge to lean over and kiss her bare back. Her hair was pushed over one shoulder, leaving her shoulders exposed and the sight of her, how absolutely gorgeous she looked, stopped Mon-El’s breath entirely.

He lay there, his hand a few inches from her body, and resisted the urge to touch her. Last night flashed in his mind repeatedly. There was such a hunger between them that had never been like that before. Mon-El that Kara was considering a goodbye, a parting memory she could hold onto but it wouldn’t be. At least he didn’t want it too be. There was hope, somewhere and with how much he, Lena, Winn and Alex had put into making sure the deal went through, he was letting himself fully embrace that hope. 

A lazy smile played on his face as he let himself continue to imagine all the mornings they would have together like this. Kara seemed so at peace as she slept and that had been a thought haunting him for time as well. To just be able to see the ease and calmness of her in this moment was enough for him to let a small bit of the guilt he was drowning in go.

Quietly as possible, Mon-El slipped from the bed, pulling on a shirt and pants, the smile still there. Presented with a chance to do something small and kind for Kara, perhaps just enough to let her know that they weren’t as doomed as she believed, he grabbed his wallet and headed out of the hotel room. Just down the block, there was a small little cafe they had found on a date one morning and the chocolate croissants had been the best of Kara’s life. If he could grab them breakfast and coffee before she awoke, then Mon-El hoped he could convince her to stay just a little later. In his mind, he knew the second Kara woke up, she’d be trying to get out of the hotel room and he couldn’t handle not getting to see or talk to her again for a long period of time.\\\

**|| WCWRTS ||**

It was only a few minutes after Mon-El left that Kara began to stir. She felt a sereness over her, warmth, safety and contentment as well. It took her a few seconds to recall exactly where she was. Stretching her legs and arms out, a pleasurable soreness radiated over her body. Last night played like a film reel in her head and washed over her body. For a moment, everything in Kara felt at peace and aligned, as though she was back where she belonged.

The pangs of regret began to fill her mind suddenly. Last night had truly been a selfish act on her part. She was holding tight onto a secret that would change Mon-El’s whole life, a secret she knew he deserved to know. Instead she had acted on her own wants, sharing her body with him because it was what she was desired. Cautiously, Kara craned her head backwards and let out a sigh of relief as she saw the bed empty.

Perhaps Mon-El was struggling with the same regrets and had given her privacy to slip away if she wanted. Sitting up in bed, Kara sighed again, dropping her heads into her hands. There was so much she wanted to say to him, to talk through and continued to struggle with her own choices. There was simply no way Kara could ever be the other woman. Once, only months ago, perhaps she would have been fine with such an arrangement but that wasn’t her life. More than that, she wanted their child to have better than that. She wanted her future son or daughter to look at her with respect, with understanding that they didn’t need to make themselves small or not want better in their own life. This baby was her everything now.

The door clicked and opened, causing Kara to lift her head and wrapped the sheet around her body. Expecting Mon-El, she was sorely disappointment by the appearance of a face she couldn’t forget.

Rhea entered the room, an air of arrogance following her as she looked at Kara with pure contempt and disgust.

“You foolish girl.” Rhea said harshly, shaking her head at the other woman.

Kara shrank, wrapping the sheet tighter around her body and refusing to look at her. She didn’t need an explanation. Rhea seemed like the overbearing type who knew everything without ever being told. What Kara didn’t want was to talk to her or deal with her. Any part of her that had been debating waiting and talking to Mon-El disappeared.

“I’m leaving.” Kara said softly, glancing just once at Rhea. “I just needed to say goodbye.”  Rhea didn’t deserve Kara’s explanation, no one except Mon-El really did.

Dropping her purse on the desk pushed against a wall, Rhea scoffed and shook her head, “You expect me to believe that? You think I’m stupid? I have to credit you for such a genius plan.” 

Kara’s face twisted in confusion as she looked at the older woman. There was such seething anger pouring from Rhea’s expression, putting Kara on the defense and slightly afraid. 

“Telling my son he’s going to be a father is an excellent way to break up his engagement, especially considering that a whore like you probably has no idea who the father of that child is.”

Rhea’s words sucked the air out of the room and made Kara’s head spin. No one knew. She had told no one. The questioning of how Rhea knew such a thing was etched on Kara’s face and quickly answered.

“Don’t act shocked.” Rhea said dismissively, “I’ve had a private investigator following you since the night you came back from St. Vincent’s. I never trusted you would disappear quietly into the night and I wasn't wrong wasI? He saw you at the women's clinic. My hope is that you've just picked up some disease but I shouldn't be hopeful either, should I?"

Kara didn’t want to discuss her baby with Rhea and she hated even more that she just knew. It was none of that woman’s business, despite being the grandmother technically. The battle in Kara had been raging for days over whether or not her past life and behavior mattered. For Rhea to stand in front of her and make her feel like it did was not okay.

Despite being naked, Kara wrapped the sheet tighter around her and stood up. Something in her shut all the meekness down. When it came to her baby, their baby, she wasn’t going to just buck at Rhea’s aggressiveness.

“Don’t talk to me like that.” Kara said, her eyes narrow as she glared at Rhea. She was astutely aware of how she looked in this moment but it mattered not at all to her. Her child was the one thing completely off limits no matter what. Rhea may have scared Kara on some level, but she wasn’t about to back down with this. “It’s his child.”

Confirming her pregnancy felt weird. She had spent a fair chunk of time avoiding the truth with others. Telling Rhea, fighting back against Rhea, felt a little weird. It made everything just

Rhea scoffed, rolling her eyes and whole head. That was the last thing she wanted her, the confirmation that her son had been foolish enough to knock some woman up. This directly messed up her entire plans for his life.

“Does he know?” Rhea demanded, an edge to her voice.

Kara looked at Rhea, debating whether or not to lie right now. She wanted too, wanted to just tell her that Mon-El knew but she couldn’t. She couldn’t risk the consequences of her lie though.

“Not yet.” Kara replied with a sigh, looking away for just a moment.

There had been plenty of chances for Kara to tell Mon-El the truth yesterday and last night. It probably would have been better to tell him than jump his bones like she did last night. Somehow, in the hundreds of ways Kara pictured things playing out, being confronted by Rhea had never made her list.

The way the woman glared at Kara kept making her feel smaller and smaller and she hated it. She hated that she had never anticipated being a factor Rhea considered once the engagement came to life. Then again, Kara had sworn she’d leave Mon-El and everything associated with him behind but had failed at doing that.

“Are you keeping it?” Rhea demanded.

That caused Kara to recoil, the way Rhea referred to her child as just an it, an inconvenience that could easily be dealt with almost. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach, protecting her child.

“Of course.” There was a bit of bite to Kara’s response as she fought back against her, refusing to allow Rhea to disparage her or her child.

“Are you telling him?”

There was a very pointed way in which Rhea was asking questions and despite not knowing the woman well, Kara could easily tell that she was a calculated woman who never asked or made a move without already knowing the outcome.

“He deserves to know he’s going to be a father.” Kara said, still fighting back. Even if she wasn’t ready to tell him yet, she knew she would. Keeping their baby from him was never on the table.

Rhea let out a long sigh, too dramatic for Kara’s liking and then brought her hands together. “You have become a problem.” She finally said, shaking her head. “I knew he liked whores and I knew he was careful. If it made him amenable, then I was fine letting him pluck the likes of you off the streets for a night. You however have completely forgotten your place.”

The anger grew in Kara. She had made mistakes in the past but having a woman like Rhea, a cold and cruel woman who cared more for legacy and reputation than her own son, was not going to be taken lightly anymore. The Kara who had gotten into the car with Mon-El on that first night was long gone.

“I haven’t.” She shot back quickly, interjecting and cutting Rhea off, “I know who I was but it’s not who I am now. Mon-El helped me and I know I helped him. We love each other and we made each other better for it. Whatever you think my place is, it’s not. And if you ever want to salvage any hope of having a relationship with your grandchild, you’ll realize that now.”

An amused smirk crossed Rhea’s lips as she stared at Kara. The gumption in the woman was unexpected, almost welcome even. She had chased a few of the street girls away who came crawling around looking for money or drugs. None of them had a thing on this woman. Rhea could understand the appeal of Kara but the appeal didn’t matter.

“You don’t seem to get it.” Rhea finally said. “For all this gusto and the seeming intelligence you have, you still don’t get how this works at all.”

There was a silence that unsettled Kara, coupled with the look from Rhea. Considering her power and wealth, Rhea had the means to do something unfathomable. 

“You have two choices.” Rhea finally said, “Option one is you leave National City and you never tell Mon-El about that child. I’ll make sure you are well taken care for the next 18 years. You’ve ruined your life enough and I refuse to let you ruin the life of my son. I’m sure you understand that.” 

Kara felt a panic spread over her as option one was already awful. She couldn’t lie to Mon-El or their child like that. The money didn’t matter, it hadn’t mattered to her in so long anyway. Somehow, with or without Mon-El, Kara knew she was going to find a way to care for their child, raise them to be the best human possible and for all the short comings with money, she’d make up for it in love.

“Option two,” Rhea continued, “is that you tell him you are pregnant. I know what my foolish son would do. He’d give everything up for you and that baby. Everything and I’d have to let him. I’d cut him off from the company and his wealth. He has no idea how to do anything but be a playboy. The two of you might think you get your happy ever after and have it all but you won’t.”

Option two, at least in Kara’s gut reaction, was far better. She knew just as Rhea did that Mon-El would give it all up for her but that was just a little too much hope for her to handle at the moment. That was the fantasy scenario she loved to indulge in the most.

“The three of us would have each other and that’s enough.” Kara said, refusing to let Rhea feel like she won at all. It would be rough but they could and would find a way.

“The three of you?”  Rhea asked, raising an eyebrow with a wicked smile that sunk Kara’s stomach, “Oh no, it would be just you two. The second you have my grandchild, I’d sue for custody. A drug addict mother and unemployed father versus the CEO of a billion-dollar company, who do you think the court would side with? Considering many of the judges in National City are dear friends of mine as well?”

That was it. That was Rhea’s big trump card that caused everything to come and shattered down around Kara. It was unrealistic perhaps that a grandmother could gained custody like that but Kara’s life choices flashed quickly through her mind, imagining all the ways in which she’d be torn to shreds on the stands. If Mon-El was cut off from his own money as well, they’d struggle to prove to the courts they could provide better. Kara couldn’t think straight right now, panic was setting in at the mere thought of Rhea taking her child out of spite.

“I personally hope you pick option one.” Rhea said, interrupting Kara’s thoughts with a shrug. Pulling an envelope from her bag, she set it on the bedside table next to Kara, locking eyes with the other woman as she did. “You might make dumb choices but you are a smart girl.” With one final look, Rhea gathered her things and quickly left a stunned Kara alone in the room.

Kara couldn’t form words, the worst case still playing on an endless reel in her mind. She couldn’t lie to Mon-El and keep this from him and she couldn’t even risk losing her child. Even if Rhea failed, she had the means to drag the battle out of for years, constantly looming over their lives as a dark cloud, threatening at any moment to just take their child from there 

She couldn’t be here. She couldn’t wait for Mon-El at the risk of what she might do. Getting up, she threw her clothes on, brushing her hair behind her eyes and looking for the quickest way out. Kara’s eyes caught the envelope and although she didn’t care for what was in it, she couldn’t leave it for Mon-El to find.

Grabbing the pad of paper from the desk and a pen, Kara scribbled a down a single word; sorry.

**|| WCWRTS ||**

It shouldn’t have surprised Mon-El when he returned to the hotel room to find it empty. It had been a huge risk slipping out, banking too much on last night meaning something big. It was frustrating to see the bed empty and a single note.

Something else felt off though, something about the room felt invaded and different. There was a certain perfume lingering in the air and inhaling deeply, he knew exactly who the owner was. Setting down the bag of food, Mon-El stormed right back out the room and down to the lobby. 

“Was my mother here?” He asked the front desk as he approached it, startling the poor young man working the desk. The desk clerk took a second to get himself together, looking at his computer and Mon-El. With high profile guests like him, the staff were trained to pay attention to every single detail 

“Just a moment Mr. Gand.” The desk clerk said, typing away at his computer. “She was.”

“How did she get a key to my room?” He pressed, his tone a little too sharp. His anger wasn’t at the guy doing his job but rather his mother and her usual nonsense.

“There’s a note here that says she has access.” He replied, his voice shaking. “It was put in by the general manager.”

Mon-El let out a groan of frustrated and slapped his hand against the marble desk. Typical of his mother to use her connections to get whatever she wanted. It angered him even more that his attempts at pacifying her with his bullshit wedding planning had failed. She clearly had been keeping a close eye on him.

That thought gave him a shock. If Rhea was using her tricks to keep close tabs, there was a chance that she knew and was already making a contingency plan regarding his impending power move. If Rhea was prepared or had the time to prepare, any shot of taking control of Gand Industries was gone.

“Is there a problem Mr. Gand?” The desk clerk asked, his voice still shaking based on the look on Mon-El’s face

“No.” He said quickly, shaking his head and looking back to the man, offering a small, apologetic smile. “I’m sorry. It’s fine. Just please take that note out and let your general manager know I will literally buy this place just to fire him.”

Mon-El patted the desk, giving a smile to the man that conveyed the seriousness of the threat before turning around.

Pulling out his phone, he found Lena’s number and quickly dialed. Heading towards the elevator again, he waited until she finally picked up.

Lena barely got the hello out before Mon-El turned serious, his tone hard and unforgiving.

“I’m calling the board meeting.” He said as he stepped in the elevator. “I’m done with my mother and it’s time for me to prove that.”


	17. Never Ending Reckless Love

For the last two days, Alex and Sam had noticed that Kara seemed to once again be retreating and pulling away, a thought that certainly scared them. She had come so far and had been battling to stay in a healthy place that whatever had triggered this slip was something they wanted to address.

After grabbing lunch together when Alex got off her shift, they had decided that if Kara was at the apartment when they got back, they’d talk to her. Sam had been struggling to convince Alex that she couldn’t reveal anything about Mon-El’s plan or board meeting that was taking place. If it worked, she was sure they would know right away. For the time being, they had to keep Mon-El separate from Kara and find out what was going on with her.

Getting to their apartment, they were both surprised to see Kara sitting at the table, waiting on them.

“Hey…” Alex said tentatively, looking at Kara then Sam, “Everything okay?”

Kara nodded, standing quickly as they walked in, “Yeah, yes. I just need to talk to you guys.”

Since running out of Mon-El’s hotel room, Rhea’s threat hanging over her head, Kara had been going through every possible scenario in her mind. Ration told her that Rhea would never succeed with her threat but the illogical part of her heart wouldn’t stop believing she’d lose her baby. Going over this again and again, Kara realized what she really needed around her now was a family.

Her gut reaction had been to pack and run. Despite their problems and difficulties, Kara knew that Clark would be there for her. She could have a fresh start in Metropolis, find her again and have the most amazing miracle to teether her down. 

The guilt of not telling Mon-El ended that plan as quickly as she formulated it. The one thing she knew beyond her want of this baby was her want of him knowing and having the choice himself what to do.

Alex and Sam moved over to the table, taking seats and looking at each other. Sam didn’t need any sort of superpower to know exactly what her wife was thinking. Dropping her hand to the top of Alex’s thigh, she squeezed, silently telling her that she couldn’t say anything about Mon-El.

“We had wanted to talk to you too.” Sam said, pulling her eyes from Alex to Kara, taking the lead, “Because you’ve been doing so good with everything and the last few days, both of of us have just been afraid that something happened and you’re slipping again. We’re here for you Kara, no matter what. Whatever we can do for you, we will.”

Sam’s words were so reassuring that Kara dropped her head and smiled. She believed those words and hoped they’d still be true once she confessed what was really going on. Both women would be, she knew that.

“Seriously.” Alex chimed in, the worry on her face to evident to Kara, “You’ve become like a little sister to us Kara. And I won’t pretend to understand everything you’ve gone through but you’ve got us know and if you feel like you are falling back into your old habits, just say the word. We will do literally whatever.” There was extra emphasis in Alex’s words from the way she moved her hands while speaking, the deep care pouring out in her words and the look in her eyes.

Unable to stop her, perhaps in part of the pregnancy hormones, tears flooded over Kara’s eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Instantly Alex was out of her seat, rushing over to Kara’s side and kneeling beside her. A hand was on her back, rubbing soothing circles.

“Hey, it’s okay. It is. Just let it out.” She said.

Chuckling, Kara lifted her head and wiped her eyes quickly. “I’m sorry.” She apologized, not entirely surprised by the rush of emotion she had let out. For too long Kara had buried everything beneath a cold exterior and in a short time, both Alex and Sam had found their way into her heart just as Mon-El did. They were more of a family than she had for most of her life.

“Whatever is going on, we really are here.” Sam said, reaching across the table to cover Kara’s hand, a reassuring smile accompanying it.

“I believe you.” Kara said taking a deep breath, “Which is good because I’m really going to need you both. I have some pretty big news.”

Her expressed changed as she looked between both women, the pair eyeing her in anticipation for whatever she was had to say.

“I’m pregnant.”

There was silence for a minute as the news hit both women. Sam’s eyes widened in a bit of shock while Alex’s face just grew more concerned. Kara didn’t want to speak, to push them to process any faster or whatever reaction they wanted to have.

“Mon-El’s.” Alex said. There was no question in her voice or tone, it had been a complete matter of fact statement.

It was a shock but also expected. Kara and Mon-El had been unable to keep their hands off each other and with how hard and fast they fell in love, with the whole circumstance of how they met even, Alex had never banked on him playing it completely safe. With Kara, Mon-El was a different man, ready and willing to accept whatever happened with her as long as they remained together.

“Does he know?” Sam asked, already knowing the answer herself. This was something they would have heard about much sooner. This was also something massively huge for Kara to be carrying alone. By unburdening herself with Alex and Sam, she could finally have the support system she needed.

Kara shook her head, taking a deep breath. “I went to tell him the other night and I couldn’t.” She paused, biting her lip as she glanced between the women again. “I ended up sleeping with him.”

She feared the judgement that they may pass on her for sleeping with an engaged man but when it came to Mon-El, she couldn’t help but crumble into the lust and love she felt with him. Their magnetic pull had simply been too much.

“And that’s why you’ve been acting off.” Sam filled in, this odd little smile on her lips as she connected the dots.

“I know he’s engaged and it was wrong but-”

Alex held up a hand, shaking her head and cutting Kara off. There was never any sort of excuse for cheating and Kara didn’t realize that while he was set to be married, there was so much going on between Mon-El and Imra to ensure it didn’t happen. Despite the blurred lines of the optics, she couldn’t see the situation that way.

“Don’t beat yourself up for that.” Alex advised watching her words, “You’ve gone through a lot.”

Kara sniffed, looking again between Alex and Sam and realizing how completely loved and accepted she was. Mon-El had brought so much to her life beyond their own relationship and the idea of losing any of this now was just insane to her.

“Rhea knows.” She said, “About the pregnancy.”

Sam frowned suddenly, her brow coming together and a flash of anger reading on her face. She had been lucky to have only a handful of interactions with the woman but each one left a worse taste in her mouth.

“How did she find out?” She asked

“Rhea had me followed. After things ended with Mon-El. She didn’t trust I would just disappear.”

“That’s an invasion.” Alex said suddenly, her own anger and tone rising, “She crosses too many lines.”

Kara chuckled and shook her head, “Not even the worst of it.” The look she got from both women told her not to delay in telling, “The night after I was with Mon-El, when I really did plan to tell him, I woke up in the morning and he was gone. Rhea showed up.”

Even without the rest of the story, the hard look that Alex and Sam shared told Kara they at least suspected Rhea had threatened her in some way.

“What did she say?” Alex asked, her hand still rubbing Kara’s back soothingly.

“That if I told Mon-El about the baby she would cut him off and then sue for custody.”

“She can’t do that!” Sam exclaimed suddenly, her anger boiling over. “There is no way a judge would give her custody over you and Mon-El.”

“I know.” Kara replied, “Well kinda. It freaked out. She told me the other choice was to not tell Mon-El and just leave with the baby.”

“You aren’t doing that right?” Alex asked quickly, fear pinging her at the thought of Kara running away and abandoning the support system. Firsthand, she had seen how Kara had grown and flourished around them, being happier and healthier as well. Wherever Kara fled, Alex worried she’d slip and fall back into the life that had slowly been killing her.

“No.” Kara said with a shake of her head. “I’m not. And I am going to tell Mon-El. I just want to wait until after his wedding. I can’t screw up his life and future beyond this. I know he’ll do the right thing and be involved and that’s fine but his father’s legacy and company have to matter more.”

Silence filled the air as Alex and Sam exchanged looks again. They were both thinking the same thing, of the meeting happening across town, of how this baby would just change thing more and Sam could see her own resolve crumbling. It took Kara just a second to figure out that the two were communicating about something she knew nothing about and didn’t want to intrude.

“Tell her.” Sam said with an affirming nod. The baby had changed things and while she was holding out hope that the meeting would work out how they all wanted, Sam feared a little for Mon-El’s well-being if he failed. This was the kind of thing that would keep him together and not break. And he would only know if Kara knew.

So many questions ran through Kara’s mind as to what she needed to know. Panic made her think worst-case that he was already married or had somehow gotten Imra pregnant as well. The heat creeping up her back made her uncomfortable.

Alex nodded as well and moved from crouching next to Kara to the seat. Reaching out, Alex took Kara’s other hand.

“Mon-El’s been trying to find a way out of this engagement for a few weeks.” Alex said, looking directly at Kara, the hints of a smile tugging at her lips. “And he may have found a way. He is working with Lena to take control of the company away from his mother.”

The words hit Kara and her mind worked quickly putting the pieces together. The control of the company meant control over Mon-El and if that didn’t happen, he was free to do as he pleased.

“Imra’s entirely on board. She’s in love with someone else, just like Mon-El. Neither of them want this.” Alex continued. “We know you had an embargo on all things Mon-El, and he didn’t want us to tell you in case it didn’t work.”

“Did it work?” Kara asked, the excitement seeping into her voice with meaning for it too. Just knowing that he hadn’t given up, that even after the day at the motel Mon-El had kept trying to find a way back to her was enough. There was something special between them, a once-in-a-lifetime sort of special and all the roadblocks and fumbles didn’t matter anymore. He was trying, for her. She wouldn’t stop trying for him.

“We’ll know in about an hour.” Sam chimed in, a soft smile on her face as she saw the sudden radiation coming from Kara. Sharing another look with Alex, she nodded in acknowledgment that telling her had been the right thing.

“It’s going to work.” Alex said, giving her attention back to Kara with a smile. “And I’m positive the first thing he does is come and find you.”

**|| WCWRTS ||**

Across town, Mon-El nervously fussed with the knot of his tie. For a man who had spent his whole life exuding confidence in every capacity, he was seconds from completely falling apart thanks to his nerves. Everything in his life was coasting by until now. There were so few expectations on him, so few demands as he lapped up the life of luxury. And now he stood on the cusp of either his greatest achievement or astounding failure.

“You’re fine.” Lena whispered, a smirk on her face. She had been scanning papers but from the corner of her eye she could see Mon-El fidgeting in his seat.

“I look like I belong in the boardroom?” He asked, unable to stop himself and the doubt creeping in.

“And you’re going to sound like it too.” She replied, pulling her attention over to him, offering him a reassure smile with her eyebrows in their signature arc.

Mon-El laughed and shook his head, feeling a brief wave of calmness. It would have been impossible undertaking this usurping with anyone but her.

The doors to the boardroom clicked and Mon-El checked his watch. Right on time of course. Standing up, he shared another brief look with Lena as the board members began to fill into the large conference room. A few looked at Mon-El and nodded in acknowledgement.

Rhea trailed in last, a smirk on her face as she looked at her son. Mon-El’s gut dropped, worry and panic that she had figured things out and knew exactly how to counter him. Lena could see the shift in his body language and discreetly leaned in, her hand squeezing his arm.

“It’s a brilliant plan.” She tried reassuring him. 

Once everyone was in, Rhea took the spot at the head of the table, sitting and spinning the chair to face her soon.

“Well this is a first.” She said, a false sweetness in her voice that made Mon-El feel sick. “I don’t think you’ve ever come to a board meeting before, much less called one.”

There was a chorus of chuckles around the table as Mon-El’s cheeks flashed hot. Clearly his mother’s intentions had been to get him started on the wrong foot, point how how uninvolved he had been in the company.

“No better time than the present to get involved right?” Lena interjected, her bright smiling dazzling a few of the older man and directly challenging Rhea’s appeal.

“And a surprise to see you here Ms. Luthor.” Rhea said, turning her sharp gaze to the other woman in the room, “I didn’t think we had any business with L Corp.”

“Then this is a fabulous time to turn it over to Mr. Gand to explain isn’t it?” She countered quickly, her own fake smile battling with Rhea.

Lena’s forcefulness with his mother had given Mon-El an extra boost of confidence. She was the perfect business partner after all. With a nod to her, Mon-El stood and cleared his throat.

“I know that for many years I have reaped the benefits of this company while putting in the absolute minimum effort.” He started, forcing himself to look up from the papers he had and to the board. He needed to be a strong and commanding presence. “I know that many of you, and my late father, had always hoped I would grow up, put my foolish behavior behind me and take control of Gand Industries. I’m here today because that’s what I want to do.”

Glancing at the faces of the board members, Mon-El could see that more than half of them were already intrigued by what this was about. He had put out as few details as possible, simply calling the board meeting to discuss the company bylaws and his father.

“Quite an admirable goal, son.” Rhea said, “But I hope you don’t think you can just assume the title of CEO.” She turned towards the board members, placing hand over her heart. “I know my dear husband dreamed that his only son would one day run this company but I hope you gentlemen agree that we are on a course right now that we can’t afford to alter because Mon-El wishes to be involved.”

Mon-El sucked in, trying to keep his calm and composure. He turned to look at Lena, who had her own amused smile. Rhea was playing this exactly as they both expected. So far, it didn’t seem like she fully knew or understood the plan they had.

“As you know, we are very close to signing our biggest deal ever with Titan.” Rhea turned back to Mon-El, a glint in her eye, almost challenging in, “And you’ve been very integral in making sure that deal works, Mon-El.”

“Your mother is right.” Came the voice of one of the board members. Looking over, Mon-El recognized the face of Maxwell Lord. Once a prominent weapons developer himself, after his father’s passing, Rhea had negotiated a buyout of his company. That move had solidified her place as the CEO. It was a bit poetic that Mon-El planned to do the same in a way.

“Gand is growing. Profits are up and this is a huge deal for everyone. While I’m glad to see you wanting to get involved, we should probably discuss in what capacity since it’s not the right time for your mother to step aside. We can find a position for you to learn the company and work from there” Lord finished, glancing over to Rhea with a smile himself.

Any suspicion Mon-El had left that his mother and Lord were sleeping together was gone. The two clearly had something going on and Lord would be his mother’s attack dog in this fight.

“Well thank you Mr. Lord.” Mon-El said, struggling to keep his tone neutral. “The company is doing good but I think we can do better.”

The board members turned their attention in again, even more intrigued. Mon-El took a moment to recall how Kara had pointed out he could be quite charming and charismatic when he wanted. There was no secret that his mother was as two-faced as they came and his strategy going forward would be to be for the board and the company. It wasn’t the power or ego driving him, it was the desire to leave a lasting, impactful legacy with the company, for himself and for his father.

“Weapons is a lucrative business. But it’s also dangerous. Soon, the U.S. Government is going to be knocking on our front door wanting to know why we are supplying dictators with human rights abuse allegations with weapons. This company is just weapons. It makes money but it’s not good. It’s not what Gand can be.”

There was a fire in his voice, a charm as he spoke with passion that was captivating the board members. Words were one thing but he needed a plan, a reason to believe in him over his mother.

“I suggest we start taking Gand in a new direction, away from weapons development and manufacturing and towards science instead. Space is largely uncharted. NASA, European Space and the Chinese Space Agency can barely do it. They aren’t funded well. We use our massive production lines and begin building satellites, rockets, rovers. Space is the next frontier and Gand Industries should be at the forefront.”

“Do you have any idea what it would cost this company to completely shift focus? We’re talking billions in lost revenue to become a space company with no guarantee it would ever work. You want to risk your father’s company on a gamble like this?” Rhea quickly countered, shaking her head at the foolish idea. Noble virtues were one thing but for Mon-El’s sudden humanitarian desires to interfere with her company were too much. Did he really believe that some words would alter the entire course of the company?

“Actually mother,” Mon-El said, his own smile growing, “We don’t do this alone.”

Turning his gaze toward Lena, she waved a little, directly grinning in Rhea’s direction.

“A partnership? With L Corp?” The disbelief was evident in Rhea’s tone but Mon-El could see the flashes of annoyance in his mother’s eyes. She had tried and failed countless times to negotiation with Lena and L Corp.

“A true merger.” Mon-El said, his own excitement bursting out as he turned back to the other board members. “Combined, L Corp and Gand Industries would be the richest, most successful company in the world. Our reputation would exceed us and with L Corp, Gand is able to expand our client base to previously unattainable customers.”

Without needing more, Mon-El and Lena could be see at least half the board in agreement with the plan. It was insane, unimaginable but also wild enough to work.

“Our profits would be hurt.” Lord said suddenly, the first traces of worry in his voice and tone as he looked to Rhea, “L Corp is already splitting their profits with Spheerical Industries. We’d be cutting profits three ways.”

“Actually Mr. Lord,” Lena drawled, that smirk on her lips as she pushed thick document to the center of the table, “As of this morning, L Corp fully bought out Spheerical Industires and it is now 100% a subsidiary company of L Corp. L Corp and Gand would merge with a true 50/50 split.

Rhea could feel her own anger bubbling below the surface. She had been distracted, too concerned with a silly girl and her pregnancy to not see the signs of her son moving against her like this. She needed to regain control and confidence.

“Well, I must say Mon-El, this is an excellent way to bring yourself into the company fold.” She said, putting on yet another fake smile. “As I am the CEO, I am more than happy to begin our due diligence and sign this deal with L Corp. I’m sure Lena and I will be able to come to very agreeable terms.”

For the first time, Mon-El let a real smile slip from his face. He could see how his mother was squirming, working to maintain her power with no idea of what came next.

“Unfortunately, you can’t.” Holding his hand out, Lena gave him the bylaws paper they had printed out earlier and he flipped through a few pages. “We know that Dad hoped one day I would become CEO. He put measures in place to ensure that could happen, like setting up the company so that it couldn’t be sold or merged unless I am CEO.”

The way that Rhea’s face fell was priceless. She appeared as a deer in the headlights, completely off-guard and frozen. For all the shit she had put Mon-El through over the years, the way she twisted his guilt and manipulated him into what she wanted, it was a moment that Mon-El would allow himself to just relish in.

“L Corp is fully prepared to merge with Gand.” Lena said, taking the opportunity to show just how sweet the deal was while Rhea was caught unaware. “We will continue to work on our science technologies while working in full partnership to develop Gand into a leading power of space technologies as well. You are all aware I’m sure of how I took LexCorp and turned it into the powerhouse it is today. I absolutely believe that together, Gand Corp will be unstoppable.”

“Lena and I have already worked out the logistical points.” Mon-El added, sliding a copy of the proposal to each board member. “Our boards will merge and because we will be changing our production focus, we are looking at no layoffs since no jobs will be taken. In fact, we’ll be adding jobs. As for leadership, Lena will remain CEO and I will come on as the number two man. I know that’s perhaps not exactly what my father imagined, but you all knew him well. I think exploring the stars is the kind of thing he would have loved to see his son and Gand Industries accomplish.”

“We don’t have to sign the deal today.” Lena said as well, “You can take as much time as you want to review it but today, right now you have to make the choice if even pursuing this deal is worth it.”

A few of the board members’ expressions changed to confused, looking up from the proposal to Mon-El and Lena.

This was it. His true do or die moment. Everything rode on his ability to now seal this deal.

“You have to decide right now if we stay the course with my mother as CEO, or you vote me in and we take a chance on being a better company.”

“Outrageous!” Rhea exclaimed, unable to contain her anger any longer. How dare he play her like this? 

“Actually, I think it’s quite brilliant Mom.” Mon-El said, smirking and enjoying her frustration just a bit too much.

“You don’t know anything about running a company.” Lord chimed in again, his own anger evident as well. “You’re a 28 year old playboy who doesn’t understand anything.”

“Correct again Mr. Lord.” Mon-El said, leaning into his weakness. “I don’t know anything about running companies but Lena does. She’s praised in every circle of the business world. She is respected, smart and entirely capable of running any company. And she’ll be taking the reigns and mentoring me along the way. Can you name a better way to learn than the prodigy of the business world?”

Silence came over the room as many of the board members contemplated the offer. It was too good to be true. The proposal looked incredible and for several of them, the idea of being free of Rhea was tempting. All their worries about Mon-El sinking the company were alleviated by the fact Lena Luthor would be on board as well. Every single con was greatly outweighed by the pros.

“Motion to replace Rhea Gand as CEO with Mon-El Gand?” Came the voice of one of the board members.

“Motion seconded.” Came another voice just as quickly.

“All in favor.”

Almost instantly, 11 hands with the exception of Maxwell Lord’s shot up. 

Mon-El let out a gasp, followed by a laugh as he looked to Lena. She smiled proudly at him, knowing what this meant on some many levels.

“Effective immediately, Mon-El Gand assumes the role and responsibilities of CEO of Gand Industries.” The first board member said with a sharp nod.

Rhea stood suddenly, glaring at Mon-El and Lena, “This isn’t over.” It was a threat but in his state of pure exuberance, he couldn’t care. Maxwell Lord stood quickly and chased after Rhea.

“Miss Luthor, you’ll allow us time to fully review the proposal and contracts before we make a decision?” The same board member asked.

“Certainly.”

“Then we are adjourned.” 

Quickly the various board members came over to shake Mon-El’s hand and talk to him. The brilliance of the merger couldn’t be ignored. As excited as he was to have control of his own destiny, to have the opportunity with this company, he wanted out of the board room. There was a place he needed to be right now. 

Finally, the board members trickled out and allowed Mon-El the chance to escape. 

“I gotta go find Kara.” He said with another laugh as he embraced Lena. “I gotta tell her. I gotta let know I love her and that I want her and, and-.”

Laughing, Lena pulled back from their hug and rolled her eyes, cutting his stuttering ramble off, “Then go get her.”

With a smile on his lips, Mon-El dashed from the room, calling down to the front for them to pull his bike around. It had worked, all of it. Imra would be as free as him. The thing that had driven him so far from Kara and ruined him was gone. 

Finally getting downstairs, the smile and warmth from Mon-El was radiating everywhere and infecting everyone. His joy could not be contained.

“Good news Mr. Gand?” Brian asked as he handed the keys to the bike over.

“The absolute best. And it can only get better.” Mon-El answered, taking the keys and straddling the bike, getting his helmet on and secured.

“How’s that?”

“I’m gonna go tell the girl I love I want to marry her.”

There was no denying Mon-El was flying high. Everything in his was screaming happiness. All he wanted was at his fingertips now. Imra was free. He was free. The company could finally be something. He could live a life he was proud of.

It had been because Mon-El was on such a high, basking in all his victories, that he failed to see the truck coming from his left side until it was too late, until it had smashed into him, sending him from the bike and leaving him unconscious and bleeding on the asphalt. 


	18. Always and Forever

It was dead silent in the apartment as Kara, Sam and Alex waited for the call with the news of the board meeting. It wasn’t an intentional silence but rather a nervous, accidental one. Kara seemed to be bouncing anxiously and Alex had been afraid to say anything in return, which brought Sam into the silence.

As the minutes ticked by, both Alex and Sam knew the meeting should have been long over. Alex’s mind went to the worst place, that it had failed completely and Mon-El couldn’t even face telling anyone. Sam on the other hand was playing optimistic, hoping that the silence was because a big surprise was on the way.

No one spoke though. The three women sat in silence, watching the clock tick the seconds away.

“It didn’t work.” Kara finally said, her voice quivering as she did. Her eyes remained on the clock, refusing to look away or acknowledge beyond what she said.

“It worked.” Alex said with a false confidence in her voice as she squeezed Sam’s arm. No part of her believed that but this wasn’t the time to crumple.

“Alex.” Kara said, a heavy sigh as she forced herself to look at the woman who had become a sister to her. She said nothing but shook her head.

“Let’s find out.” Sam said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone and pulling up Lena’s info.

“Sam, we should let Mon-El.” Alex said, giving a short nod towards Kara. She knew now but it still was something that the woman felt needed to come from him, good or bad.

Sam hesitated, looking to Kara and then her phone. The dejected look on Kara’s face, stripped of all hope, was enough to make up her mind. If it had failed, then the pair of them would need all the support as soon as possible and if it had worked, then whatever Mon-El was up to wouldn’t be affected.

“Hello darling.” Lena chimed as she answered the phone, “Am I being invited to an improtu engagement party?”

Sam took a sharp breath in and then out, looking to Alex and then Kara. Without saying anything, Lena confirmed everything. It had went well, it had worked and her light and happy voice told her that.

“Hi Lena.” Sam said with a nod, “I was actually just calling to see if you knew where Mon-El was.”

“Wait, he’s not with Kara?” The concern flooded Lena’s voice as she stopped what she had been doing in her own office. Quickly checking her watch, more worry came over her as she realized how long it had been since she had parted ways with him.

“No, he’s not. We’re with her. And she knows. About everything. We had to tell her.” 

“Maybe he is just out planning something.” Lena offered, trying to grasp at something she knew wasn’t there. Mon-El may have wanted to plan something big and elaborate but his heart was taking him straight to Kara to ask if she’d take him back. “Let me see what I can find out.”

Without another word, Lena hung up and instantly began pulling up other contacts, trying to figure out which one to reach out to first.

Sam put down her phone and turned back to Kara and Alex, one hand resting on her hip as she shook her head.

“Lena’s not seen him.” She said, eyes focused on Kara, “But it didn’t sound like it went bad.”

“So maybe he is just planning something?” Alex offered, again trying to find hope in it all.

“No.” Kara said, her voice rough as she shook her head, a blank expression washing over her face. There was no plan. She knew him, knew him well enough that the moment he was free he was rushing to her. If he wasn’t here now, then something along the way went very, very wrong.

“Kara.” Alex tried.

“No, something is wrong. He’d be here or he would have called or something.” Kara said, a little more force in her voice. “I just know it.”

Sam’s phone beeped, pulling all the attention to her phone. Lena worked fast, then again with her massive network it wasn’t surprising. Kara watched Sam’s face carefully as she read whatever appeared on her phone, watching as it fell from just concern to horror.

“We have to go.” Sam said suddenly, grabbing the keys off the table.

“Where?” Alex questioned. Kara didn’t care. Her feet were already carrying her towards the door.

“The hospital.”

**|| WCWRTS ||**

The entire ride to the hospital, Kara was shaking in the backseat. All Sam had told her was that Lena text’s gave her the address of the hospital and no more. She couldn’t get any more information than that. Her body was on autopilot as they arrived, getting out of the car and across the parking lot, through the automatic doors into the emergency room.

They were greeted immediately by Lena, Jack, Winn and Eve.

“What happened?” Sam asked as Alex wrapped an arm around Kara, trying to keep her upright.

“We don’t know for sure.” Jack said, his own arm tight around Lena and his hand sliding up and down her arm. The redness of her face betrayed the tears she had tried to dry off.

“What do you know?” Kara asked, her body shaking with worry.

“He was on his bike.” Winn said, his gentle eyes finding Kara to offer comfort. “He didn’t see a truck and got blindsided.”

“How bad is it?” Alex asked urgently.

“We don’t know.” Lena finally said, her own voice broken with the sadness that was on her face. “We can’t find anything out.”

Alex frowned and reluctantly pulled herself away from Kara to head to the admin desk. Being a doctor employed at this very hospital had to come in good for something. As Alex pushed through the huddled group, Winn opened his mouth, almost in protest but shut it instantly.

“What?” Kara asked him, keenly picking up on it. 

Winn frowned and turned his head, glancing at Eve as well as Lena and Jack. “We don’t know what’s going on because Rhea doesn’t want us knowing.”

Kara let out a scoff and shook her head. Of course Rhea was involved again. She was always involved these days, always hovering and waiting. In a roundabout way, Kara could pin the blame of Mon-El’s accident on her. She had driven them apart, pushed him into this spiral and then expected him to live his life out exactly as she wanted. If there had never been a meeting, if she hadn’t gotten herself involved in their affairs at all, well this situation would have never happened, never of taken place even.

“She can’t keep controlling him.” Kara said, a little anger rising up in her as she steeled herself. Rhea had finally meet her match. “I’m seeing him. I’m finding out what is going on.”

The others were frozen for a moment, simply watching as Kara moved through them striding towards the authorized personnel corridor with a certain determination and vigor in her step. Quickly, they recovered, going after her, Sam grabbing Alex as they did.

Truthfully, Kara had no idea where she was going but if she had to check every single room to find Mon-El, then she would. Perhaps it was the look of sheer determination mixed with anger that had stopped any of the hospital personnel from questing what she was doing and where she thought she was going. 

It wasn’t until Kara stumbled onto the VIP wing by accident that an orderly finally stopped her.

“Excuse me ma’am.” The young woman said, stepping in front of Kara with a hand outstretched, “This is a private wing.”

“Then this is where I need to be.” Kara said, knowing that Rhea would have moved Mon-El to the private wing the first chance she got.

“Are you family of a patient?”

“She’s not.” Came Rhea’s cool voice, stepping out from a room behind the orderly. Her eyes met Kara’s, cold and hard, unforgiving in their glare.

“I’m not leaving.” Kara said, completely ignoring the orderly and looking to Rhea. Security could pull her from this hallway kicking and screaming at this point. She was going to see Mon-El, find out how bad this was and then tell him it would all be okay. More than that, he needed to hear her proclamation of love one more time.

Kara had been walking and weaving so fast that it had taken a bit of time for the rest of the group to catch up, now stumbling upon the showdown between Rhea and Kara.

“Of course all the super friends showed up as well.” Rhea said, her eyes flickering behind Kara to take in all the other faces as well.

“You can’t stop me.” Kara said again, refusing to back down from Rhea.

Pursing her lips, Rhea folded her arms across her chest and stepped out of the room. The orderly had the good sense to hurry away from the scene, going to find the doctor and perhaps security as well.

“He needs surgery.” Rhea said, surprising Kara. She had figured the other woman would hold back any piece of information just because she could. Surgery wasn’t good however as it meant Mon-El’s condition was serious. Instantly, the hard look on Kara’s face fell, softening into panic and worry as she ran through every single worst case scenario she could.

“Mon-El’s refusing the surgery.” Rhea continued, Kara’s face again flashing with panic. “He won’t consent until he talks to you. Truthfully, I’m surprised it took you this long to get here.”

“Maybe if you had called sooner then I would have.” Kara retorted, not willing to let her guard down around Rhea.

“I had mistakenly thought my son had told you his plans of his brilliant coup d'etat, figured you were hanging right around the corner waiting for him to celebrate his victory.”

“I didn’t know about it until a few hours ago.” Kara admitted, sighing, “He hadn’t wanted me to know in case it didn’t work.”

“Sounds just like him, doesn’t it?” Rhea’s words still held a certain chill but the anger in her eyes had dimmed enough for Kara to notice. 

“Convince him to have the surgery Kara.” Rhea said, her voice finally softening from the cold hardness, “He’ll die without it. He won’t talk to me or the doctors. We’re running out of time. I know you probably have a lot to say to him, and me probably, but none of it will matter. Tell him he needs to go now, please.”

Surprising her once more, Rhea stepped aside, her arm sweeping out and becknowing Kara to enter the room. For all her motivation just moments before, Kara felt herself weak at the prospect of what lay in the room now. Mon-El had been seriously injured and now refused life saving medical care because he needed to see her. Rhea’s plea had made it clear to her just how serious this whole situation really was.

Kara took a step forward, Rhea behind her, waving the rest of them to follow. If this was Mon-El’s chosen family, then perhaps their presence would further pressure him into this surgery.

Finally stepping into the low-lit room, Kara couldn’t stop the gasp from escaping her mouth as she looked at Mon-El. Even with the darkness, she could see the deep bruises on his body and face. His left arm was heavily bandaged and his leg was in a cast and on a sling. Whatever the damage on the outside was, she knew the inside was worse.

“Oh Mon-El.” Kara said softly, the first of the tears breaking through as she cautiously approached the bed.

Hearing Kara’s voice, Mon-El stirred, opening his eyes with great effort. The smile instantly appeared on his face, even through the drug fog to help his pain.

“Kara.” His voice was rough and scratchy but it still held such a note of happiness just saying her name.

“Chicks dig scars right?” He asked, feeling compelled to crack a joke and hopefully make her smile. Her worried face was not for nothing. The pain he was in was severe and the doctor had made it very clear that he needed surgery immediately. The immediate would have to wait, he needed to talk to Kara first.

His joke had worked and she smiled as she approached the bed, carefully sitting down at the very edge to avoid disturbing him at all. “Yeah, chicks dig scars.” Taking a deep breath, Kara’s shaky hand came up and brushed against his forehead, fingers so carefully trailing down his swollen check.

“You need to go to surgery now Mon-El.” There was so much Kara wanted to say, wanted to tell him, she really needed to tell him about his impending fatherhood but now of that would matter if he didn’t get the surgery he needed first.

“I can’t.” He said, fighting for words and trying to shake his head. The pain was nothing compared to the idea of not having Kara for one more second.

“Everything will be fine okay?” Kara said, trying to reassure him as best she could, “We can talk after but you have to go.”

“No.” He said, struggling to sit up a little more in the bed. Mon-El had heard the doctor clearly. There was bleeding in his belly and then needed to get in there now and fix it. That had been nearly 40 minutes ago. If he was meant to be dead, he rationed he would be already. For once, at least to him, the universe was playing on his side.

“Mon-El…”

“No, please, listen.” The way his voice broke over the words defeated Kara. She had been set on only repeating that he had needed the surgery but from the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice, she relented.

“I will have the surgery but you have to marry me first.” Mon-El said, looking into Kara’s eyes. Nothing else mattered to him anymore, not the company, not his future, everything was about Kara and if he needed a surgery to save his life, then he needed Kara to be his wife first. 

Kara was stunned into silence, looking back into the grey blue eyes that were silently begging for her to say yes. She could hear the murmurs behind her of their friends, probably in more shock then her, but she didn’t care. 

“Yes.” Kara said in a low voice, the corners of her lips cracking in a smile as more tears tilted over the edge of her eyes, “I will marry you.”

“Right now?”

“Get the surgery.”

“Marry me first.”

Kara could tell how serious Mon-El was about this point, that he wasn’t getting wheeled into any operating room if she wasn’t his wife.

“We don’t have anyone to marry us. Or rings.” She countered, trying to perhaps find some flaw to talk him out of this. It was crazy, and she was ready to give in right away. Mon-El was everything to her, losing him now would be too much.

“I can do it.” Winn said, lifting his hand in the air. “I can get ordained online in like two minutes.”

Kara laughed, turning back to Mon-El. His face told her everything. The obstacle was quickly overcome.

“You have your mom’s ring.” Mon-El said, his right hand reaching out to Kara’s, his finger running over the band. “You never take it off.”

She looked down at it, thinking of her mother for a moment and swallowed hard, nodding. “We have to do this quick.” Kara said, laughing again. “You really need to get into surgery.”

“Wait.” Rhea said, interrupting. Kara fought back her eye roll as she turned to the woman, ready to fight her on this. All that mattered right now was Mon-El and there was no way he’d be having this surgery without marrying her.

Rhea lifted a chain from beneath her shirt, a ring dangling in the middle of it. She undid the clasp and walked over to Mon-El’s bed, looking down at her son. “This was your father’s.” Rhea slid the gold ring from the chain, holding it in her palm, looking at it for a moment. “He would want you to have it.”

“Mom.” Mon-El said, his face pulled together as he looked at her. There was so much damage between them but this was a symbol of the healing that could come. He had been expecting a fight from her, some sort of refusal. Truthfully, Mon-El had always wondered what happened to his father’s wedding ring but was afraid to ask. His mother had been carrying it all these years.

Turning to Kara, Rhea placed the ring in her palm and then placed a hand on her cheek. “Tell him.” She said in a soft voice, nodding to support Kara.

Kara bit down on her bottom lip, the tears just flowing freely from her eyes at this point. She had worried about telling him about the baby, especially in this state but with the burden of Rhea lifted and replaced with a blessing, she felt less worried.

Turning back to Mon-El, Kara smiled again, a light laugh coming from her lips. “I didn’t plan on telling you like this.”

There was a mixture of worry and fear in his eyes but Kara knew that would be gone very shortly.

“I’m pregnant.” She said in an almost whisper, her hand that held the ring coming to her belly, “We’re going to have a baby.”

Mon-El’s face instantly brightened, all that worry washing away as the corners of his beat up lips stretched as far as they could,  “A baby?” He laughed

“A baby.” Kara replied, laughing as well.

Behind them, Winn and Lena started whispering excitedly to one another, neither having any clue to that secret. So much was happening so fast but in a way, it made complete sense for a couple like Kara and Mon-El.

There was a loud knocking on the door that pulled everyone from the moment, looking to see the doctors step in.

“Mon-El, we can’t hold the OR much longer. We have to go.” His doctor said, ignoring the large gathering of people.

“I’m good to go.” Winn said quickly, looking to the doctor and mouthing hi as he slipped through the people gathered, “I’m just going to marry them real quick if that’s cool.”

The doctor sighed, looking to his patient and the woman on his bed, “Can you marry them as we wheel him to the OR?”

“Sure…” Winn said, looking to Kara and Mon-El for permission. Kara laughed first, realizing how insane all of this was. In five minutes, Mon-El had proposed and she had told him of the baby and he still needed surgery. They had so much to talk about but everything just felt so right for once.

“Take him to the OR.” Kara said, sliding off the bed and standing next to Mon-El, her hand tight in his only non injured one. “Winn?”

The orderlies stepped into the room and began gathering what they needed for Mon-El, pushing his bed out into the hallway, Kara right behind and quickly back to his side and holding his hand. Everyone filed out after, Winn hurrying around to the other side of Mon-El’s bed.

“Right okay.” Winn said, looking between Kara and Mon-El, “Uh, Kara, do you take Mon-El to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

“I do.” Kara said confidently, looking down at Mon-El.

“Mon-El, do you-”

“I do.” Mon-El said quickly cutting Winn off, “I do Kara, I take you forever. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The timing was perfect as the orderly had stopped right outside the OR. Mon-El, with a shaking hand, took Kara’s mother’s ring and slipped it onto her left ring finger, smiling as he did. Kara did the same, placing his own father’s band on his finger.

“I love you.” She whispered as she leaned down, gently pressing her lips into his. Mon-El’s hand came up, holding Kara’s cheek and keeping her in the kiss a moment longer.

“I love you too.” Mon-El returned as they broke their kiss. The two held each other’s gaze, so much left to say, so much to say in general but their eyes conveyed everything for now. The rest of their lives was going to be a piece of cake compared to what it had taken for them to get to this moment. Mon-El’s hand rested against Kara’s stomach, love and exaltation flooding him as he looked at his wife, thinking of the child she was carrying. This was everything he wanted. It was everything Kara had wanted as well.

The doctor came over, looking between them with a smile before nodding to the orderly. Apologizing, he told the two they had to part for now. Leaning down again, Kara stole another kiss.

“I’ll see you, Husband.” She whispered as they broke apart and she stepped back.

“I’ll see you, Wife.” Mon-El said before he disappeared into the OR.   
  


From behind, Alex and Sam came up, wrapping their arms around her and whispered so many congratulations and other kind words. Winn, Eve, Lena and Jack all took turns as well. Despite being on cloud nine, the reuniting with Mon-El and now their marriage and child, seeing him go into the OR had left Kara with a slow, worry heat creeping up her back. She tried to keep a happy face on, play pretend that no part of her was worried.

It wasn't until she felt Rhea take her hand and squeeze it that she felt the first bit of ease. 

"He'll be okay." Rhea whispered to Kara, only loud enough for her to hear as she guided Kara from the hallway to the slightly more comfortable waiting room. "He won't go anywhere, not on you and not on his child."


	19. Happy Ever After

A year later, Kara and Mon-El sat patiently waiting in the doctor’s office, their daughter happily sleeping away in her father’s arm. It had been a long road  since their impromptu wedding day complete with physical therapy for Mon-El and an unplanned C-Section for Kara. Two months after the birth of their daughter, the pair sat in the doctor’s office after Kara’s last check up

Shifting in her seat, Kara looked over to Mon-El, whose eyes were fully focused on the sleeping girl in his arms.

Mon-El turned his head, a half smile on his lips as he looked at his wife, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. I just...” She paused, smiling as she watched her husband with their daughter before laughing and shaking her head, “This still doesn’t feel real.”

“What? That we have a baby?” Mon-El asked, laughing as he dropped his finger to his daughter’s cheek. “Or that she is literally so perfect?”

“All of it.” She replied, dropping her eyes to the baby, “How did we get so lucky to get you Laura?” Kara asked, leaning closer against Mon-El’s shoulder.

“Just think how lucky we’ll be with the next one too.”

“The next one?” 

“Yeah, we can’t just settle on one.”

“How many kids are you thinking Mr. Gand?”

“At least three Mrs. Gand.”

Laughing, Kara placed her hand against Mon-El’s cheek and pulled him in for a quick kiss. He returned it happily and only pulled away when the door opened and the doctor stepped in.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Dr. Snow said with a smile as she stepped in, grinning at the happy couple.

“That’s alright.” Mon-El said, exchanging quick smiles with Kara.

Since their impromptu hospital wedding, life had hardly slowed down for the pair of them. Once Mon-El was released, he had two months of healing before beginning his physical therapy. By the time he had received his clean bill of health and the okay to engage in sex again, Kara was heavily pregnant and not quite in the mood. When Laura refused to turn, a C-Section was scheduled and that carried another two month recovery time. Today was the all clear hopefully.

Kara and Mon-El’s relationship, and especially married life, had grown stronger in the absence of sex. The two had been built on passion and attraction, the desire to share their bodies more than anything else. The love was real between them but a part of their identity was their sex life. Without it, it had given way for a new, stronger relationship to grow.

“So, how are my girls doing?” Mon-El asked, a little nervously, glancing down at his daughter than wife. 

The smile on Caitlin Snow’s face grew as she looked over the lastest charts and records. Laura was growing as expected, healthy in all accounts and her examination of Kara early made her feel confident in giving the okay.

“Well from everything here and your progress reports, I’m ready to say Kara has a clean bill of health.” Dr. Snow said, a little side smile on her lips as she looked between the couple. 

“And that Laura is one of the happiest, healthiest babies I’ve ever seen.”

Looking at each other, smiles spread on their lips and Kara let out a massive sigh of relief, squeezing Mon-El’s knee, “That is so good to hear.”

“Well I like when my patients follow doctors orders and take it easy.” Dr. Snow said, “I would like you to follow up again in a couple of months to just make sure everything stays good..”

“Absolutely.” Mon-El said quickly, looking back to Dr. Snow, “But like, the clean bill of health, does that mean all activity is back on the table?”

Caitlin laughed, ducking her head before nodding. That was the question she was most accustomed to fielding with the follow up visits. “Yes, all activity including sex is back on the table.”

Kara turned a little red, looking to Dr. Snow and mouthing an apology.

“I would suggest easing into it.” Dr. Snow said, “Take it slow at first, make sure you can handle it.”

“Thank you Dr. Snow.” Kara said standing up, shaking Caitlin’s hand, “We appreciate everything you’ve done the last few months.”

“Of course.” She said in return, standing as well to shake Mon-El and Kara’s hand. She often saw first time parents and couples and many blurred together in their excitement but something about Kara and Mon-El stuck with Caitlin. The love between the two was unlike anything she had witnessed before

**|| WCWRTS ||**

The two had taken the rest to just be together as well. Since the accident and Laura’s birth, Lena had really stepped up for Gand Corp, overseeing what she could and keeping Mon-El updated. The last few weeks had seen him return to the company, taking on more work and establishing himself as a leader within the company but his thoughts and heart was constantly back at home.

Kara had to remind him several times that it was okay to be involved with work more. She had liked seeing this side of him, seeing the growth of a man she inspired. The renewed vigor in work  also came with a renewed relationship with Rhea. Things weren’t okay, nor did Mon-El think they would be quickly, but the two were making an effort. Apologies had really helped with that. Rhea was making an effort to patch things up with both of them and was sincere in her desire to be a part of her granddaughter’s life. She had stopped by a few times during the day to help Kara out, sending her daughter-in-law to catch a nap while she entertained the baby. Honestly, Kara was quicker to forgive Rhea once she saw how sincere Rhea was in wanting to be a part of Laura’s life. Her own mother was gone and Kara wasn’t ready to deprive Laura of her only remaining grandparent. The more time Rhea spent around her and Laura, the more Mon-El thawed. It would take work but at least the effort was being made.

Tired was the new default mode of Kara though. Laura was a great baby, sleeping through the night and more, but with all the little things during the day, the exhaustion caught up at night.

The guest room of the penthouse had been transformed into a nursery, pink elephants as the theme after Kara learned they were Mon-El’s favorite animal. Laura had been put down for the night in her nursery, at least for now. They had a bassinet that had been a permanent fixture in their bedroom. She suspected her husband had put the baby in her own room because of his own plans.

“You look exhausted.” Mon-El teased as he stepped into the living room, stopping by the record player and moving the needle over, soft music filling the room. He stepped in front of her, holding a hand out to her.

Kara looked to his hand and then back up at him and chuckled, shaking her head as her theory was entirely confirmed. Lifting her hand, she placed it in his and let herself be pulled to her feet. Her hand moved to his shoulder while his came to her lower back. The two slowly swayed around the room as Frank Sinatra crooned to them. 

Kara felt Mon-El’s hand drop lower, resting at the top of her bottom, causing her laugh and pull her head back. “Are you trying something Mr. Gand?”

“I absolutely am, Mrs. Gand.” Mon-El replied with a laugh as he leaned in, capturing Kara’s lips in a slow, sweet kiss. It took only seconds for her to bring her hand to the back of his neck, deepening their kiss a little more.

Pulling back when air became an issue, Kara let out a laugh and moved her hand to her husband’s cheek. “You’re cute for trying.”

“Oh did you think I was done trying?” He questioned, his brow coming together with a grin on his lips.

Kara shook her head, leaning her head back and rolling her eyes. “You think you are so smooth.”

“Yes.” Mon-El pressed, leaning in and placing his lips against her neck. “Have I mentioned you look absolutely irresistible right now?”

It wasn’t just a line, Kara knew that the second it fell from his lips. She knew how much he meant it, how much he loved her and was still attractive to her no matter how ragged she felt herself.. Her fingers curled against his jaw, dragging down as her eyes fluttered shut. He was having quite the effect on her at the moment.

“Mon-El…”

“Kara…”

Using her fingers, she pushed his jaw away, forcing him to come back and look at her. There was the look in his eyes that told her everything she needed to know. This wasn’t just because they were allowed to have sex again. The lack of sex in their relationship had been interesting and good for them. The bond deepened and Kara didn’t know how it was possible to be more in love with him but she was. If she had to admit it though, she missed the sex too.

Dropping her hand to his, she laced their fingers and turned to the hallway, tugging him along with her. Every time she glanced back him, saw the look in his eyes, the more sure she felt of herself. Part of Kara’s hesitation came from the fact that she had given birth two months ago and was still fighting to get her pre-pregnancy body back.

Making their way into their bedroom, Kara tugged Mon-El over to the bed, pulling his body into hers. His hands found their way to her cheeks now, brushing aside the stray hair as he lost himself for a moment in her deep eyes. No matter how many nights he spent with her or mornings he awoke with her in his arms, it was the best feeling he knew.

“I love you.” Mon-El whispered, just before capturing Kara’s lips once more in a deeper, more passionate kiss. She eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and tugging him towards the bed.

Careful to not break their kiss or fall on top of her, Mon-El maneuvered their bodies down to the bed, bringing both of them to the center on their knees. The kiss grew hungrier, more in need as hands started to explore over bodies.

Kara dropped her hands to the hem of Mon-El’s tee, breaking their kiss to quickly pull it from his body. He quickly followed suit with her own shirt. Instead of resuming a kiss, Mon-El dropped his hands to Kara’s hips and leaned in, his lips landing on her neck, his teeth digging into the soft flesh. Kara tilted her head back, eyes closed tight as a moan came from her lips, her nails dragging across his shoulders in response.

The heat was building again. Kara felt herself growing hungry for more, more touching, more kissing, more pressure. Mon-El’s lips were dancing all over her neck, biting and driving her wild. Her nails dragged down his back, leaving light, red marks down over his skin.

Mon-El’s hand dropped from Kara’s neck, down between the valley of her breasts, over her stomach, pausing at the scar on her abdomen and lightly tracing it before dropping under the waistband of her bottoms.

His finger slid down over her mound, dipping right between her folds. He was greeted by Kara’s wetness that made him smile against her neck. “You’re soaked baby.”

“Don’t tease.” Kara moaned in response, her hands coming up and running through his hair, “Please.”

Happy to oblige, Mon-El quickly slide two fingers into Kara, eliciting another deep moan from her. He began pumping in and out, curling his fingers as he did. Kara held onto him tighter, feeling herself quickly building an orgasm. It had been so long she wasn’t surprised that the most simple of touches was doing her in so quickly.

She could feel her husband’s full length pressed against her thigh, confined by his own boxer shorts. Dropping her hand, Kara began to rub the clothed erection, feeling the hum of a moan from Mon-El against her neck. Slowly she pushed the waistband of his boxers, down, letting his full length escape and began stroking him in tandem with his own ministrations inside of her.

Pulling back from her neck with a moan, Mon-El pulled his fingers out of his wife, breathing heavy and looking at her. He knew the pair of them could keep the foreplay for hours, tasting and teasing every inch of each other. However, pure, uninhibited hunger called for them right now. They need to make their bodies one. 

Looking in his eyes, Kara instantly knew what he wanted, what she felt as well, and lay back on the bed, pulling her bottoms off as she did. Mon-El did the same, discarding his boxers quickly before coming to hover above Kara. The two locked eyes as with ease and precision, Mon-El guided himself inside of her.

Both moaned, feeling him slip deep into her, heat rushing over them. Despite the length of time it had been, their natural connection took over, old feelings and rushes coming back to them so quickly. Grunting, Mon-El thrust, garnering a moan from Kara. The pace went slow at first, a return to familiar as they remained locked together with their eyes. Love. Sex. Passion. Desire. It all mixed together for them. Sex was as much of part of them as anything else.

“Faster.” Kara whispered, her head tilting back as her hands dropped to his hips, pulling him harder into her body. Happy to obey, Mon-El began moving faster, building the heat that pooled in his belly.

The married couple locked eyes once more, right as their waves of pleasure washed over both of them, Mon-El thrusting a final time, harder into her than before. Kara’s hands held him close, nails digging into his soft flesh as she felt the orgasm capture her.

A few moments later, Mon-El rolled off Kara, collapsing next to her with his own heavy breathing. It wasn’t the knock-out kind of sex they had been experiencing before but it was everything they could have wanted.

“I love you.” Mon-El said again, a little smile on his face as he turned towards his wife.

Kara shifted around a little, rolling to her side and cuddling into Mon-El, a hand pressed over his heart, “I love you more.”

Their silence was broken by the soft cries of a little girl looking for attention from the other room. Sharing smiles again, Kara and Mon-El leaned in at the same time, sharing a simple, chaste kiss.

Happy ever after didn’t exist for them once upon a time. For so many years they struggled and fought with their own demons. They fought to connect, to get through the days. It had been fate that brought Kara and Mon-El to the same street that night. It had been fate that pulled them together after that. 

Fate knew the happy ending existed for them. And it was here. The happy ending was two souls, meant to be, building a life together and raising a family. And for Kara and Mon-El, it was absolutely everything and more.

  
  



End file.
